Misanthrope: Part I
by D4rK Sid3
Summary: The human nature had always been destructive. It is primordial urge? An uncontrollable desire to inflict pain building with each kill. As the world laughs for our decayed bodies on CNN...in Iraq we dont have that luxury. Rated T for extreme violence.
1. Morbid Day

**A**/**N: **Hey, this is actually my first fanfic and first post on this site, I have reading most of my life fanfictions but I haven't the courage to write one until now of course, this will be my project for the vacations, since they last 4 or 5 months and I have long time to murder here. "Warning: for the first chapters it's going to be T-rated, for strong language and adult situations, as the story advances its going to change to M-rated for strong violence and explicit sex scenes".

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

**SUMARRY: **As the war it's imminent on Middle East, a war rages inside Dib as he struggles to gain the acceptance he long craves; but when society denied his wish, he finds now stepping into his last resort, going to the carnage that's yet to come, Iraq.

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 1**

Morbid Day

The new morning day hit the city, the sun shining brightly across San Jose, illuminating everything in their path, the sky was presented on that day with mixes of auburn and light blues, the birds chirping happily across the air. For most persons, a new born day was the feeling the joys of life, of feeling that another day in their life was just for a good Lord blessed new day.

But for other peoples the day was, the gathering of the putrid destiny of pure agony and suffering, with life comes pain, withdrawals and deformation, judged society with no remorse or feelings for the weak, slaughtering their dreams forever.

Between theses persons, was Dib Membrane.

The now 16 years old teen was sleeping on his bed, when the first rays of annoying light began to pock his face, in a effort to awake him for another hellish day. His eyelashes began to struggle to stay glued to his face; sighing Dib rubbed his eyes and stretched his hand to reach for his old glasses.

When his vision adjusted the change, he leapt off the bed and trudged out of his room, beginning a slow walk for the bathroom. He opened door lazily and closed the door behind him.

Dib began to undress himself and leaving his discarded clothes on the corner. Walking to the mirror, he stared at his own person. When he looked upon himself he didn't recognized the strange reflection looking at him. Pale skin, sunken eyes, bags under them and gaunt cheeks.

When he blinked to ease the confusion he found that the strange creature was looking at him again, it took him some time to figure, that it was him; his face was almost falling apart if it weren't connected by bonds of flesh.

Disturbed by his appearance, bringing his hand to touch his messed mass of meat, he gasped when he touched his face with almost bony fingers, bone touching bone. Dib leaved the glasses on the basing and stepped into the shower.

When the first droplets of water begun to touch his body, he shuddered and gasped of how cold was the water, as the icy water rolled on his pale skin, in an effort to heat the water he turned the red faucet, to his annoyance that didn't do nothing. He sighed, Gaz used all the hot water again, and make a future appointment to scolds his sister, alarmed at such idea; Dib reconsidered his future actions. He really didn't want to mess with his not so little sister.

The last time, Gaz has throwing him in a fiery hot water tube, so it was not a good idea after all.

After leaving the shower and dressing in a plain gray shirt and blue pants, he went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Upon entering he looked at the table and found Gaz finishing the last of "his" Cookie Crisp cereal, and which he bough with his money. _Why bother_ Dib though.

Bringing himself at the table he grabbed a bowl and stared surprised because the bowl actually was filled to the top of the ceramic object with fresh cereal and fresh milk. Dib smiled at his sister but her face stayed glued to the screen, killing vampires and piggy monsters, all world around her drifting away.

Ignoring the carnage sound effects, Dib grabbed a spoon from the counter and began to eat.

Wondering what will happens this day, apart from the obvious torture of High-Skool.

--

Already finishing his cereal he put both Gaz and his own plate on the sink and started washing them, in a silent way to thank Gaz mentally to at least she had try to be more tolerating with him. After washing and drying the bowls, he put them beside the sink, before he could go to his room, he found Gaz staring at him, Gameslave on her hands, watching him with curiosity in her golden eyes and with a raised eyebrow, Dib stared back at her.

An uncomfortable silent began to sink in the room, before Gaz looked away and began playing once again.

Mentally sighing, he was going to his room when that strange flying TV came to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Son and Daughter" Chirped the machine.

"I find that you are giving problems to your mother and you are not eating your vegetables, don't give problems to your mother she is very sick".

Dib and Gaz stared at the machine with anger in their eyes, looking at the screen, the date was displayed at the left corner; it read 1994.

Their mom has died when Dib had just 6 years old and Gaz 4 years old, it was really depressing seeing how careless and uncaring have been their dad, Professor Membrane over the years, they hadn't seen their dad for at least 5 months.

He was always in the laboratory or in "Probing the Membrane of Science", his science program to try and educated society, although this seems impossible because the majority of peoples on this city were not interested or just simply didn't care.

Dib was about to turn off the floating device when a wooden chair came flying and utterly destroyed the TV.

He jerked his head to the table to find his sister with extended arms and fury in her amber eyes.

Gaz looked at him; she looked saddened; lips down, glassy eyes, almost about to break

But she regained her usual self and quickly slipped her façade again. Looking at him again she pointed to the floor, were the broken pieces of the chair and the TV lay on the floor.

"Clean that up or you'll be cleaning your internal instead" She said in a neither sweet nor kind voice. Gaz exited the kitchen with GameSlave on hand.

He sighed again, _and to think we were making some progress_ Dib think somberly.

With the broken pieces already dumped on the garbage, Dib make his way upstairs to prepare for High-Skool.

--

Dib had changed a lot in the past years, apart from the almost miserable physic state. He got a lot taller than most of his classmates, so nobody now messes saying his head was big; apart from that, he no longer cared or talked out loud of paranormal stuff, in fact it didn't bring interest in him anymore.

When he killed Zim, stabbing a scalpel between his eyes, and watching his flesh ripped apart and purplish blood flowing freely on his hands and into the floor, and when he dismembered his body using a fireman axe stolen from his Skool. It made him fell alive and truly, that he finally saved humanity from the dangers of Zim and threat to all mankind.

But that happened 3 or 4 years ago.

When he thinks about that, he wondered what has change over the years. Where was the fame? No fanfare, no prices and congratulations. He was just... gone.

Sending those thoughts to the back of his mind, Dib pondered at the matter of hand.

His wardrobe has also changed, he didn't use the same black coat, pants and the blue smiley face anymore.

Instead he focused his dressing on the type of music he liked; Metal Music, or more Death and Black Metal, which were his favorite genres. He grabbed a black sleeveless Death shirt and put that one, some gray underwear, then a woodland camo cargo pants, short white socks and finally his black clad combat boots.

Finally buckling the last of the 5 pieces on his left boot. He went to his drawer to retrieve his leather AC/DC wallet with chain and hooked the chain to the pants right latch. Finally he put the last peace, a chained and spiked black leather wristband.

Indeed he have changed, he no longer carried his scythe-like hair, in fact he have shaved his hair long time ago, making him bald; the only hair on his face was now a dyed red-blood long goatee, almost 7 inches; which were very damn hard to grew, since his facial hair grows very slowly.

Dib grabbed his black school bag, before exiting the room and going downstairs.

Before going out of the house, he looked briefly at his sister who has gotten again in those play-frenzy states over the couch. He gave his sister a last look before he closed the door behind him

--

When the door was slammed shot, Gaz paused her game and looked at the door; _he was gone, again_. Gaz frowned.

Dib really have changed much, as most as she hated to admit it, she misses the old Dib, the psycho-wacko paranormal obsessed brother; at least she could have more entertainment on her life than just playing her trusted GameSlave.

She was glad she destroyed the annoying flying screen. She didn't want to think about the pain the death of her mother brought to her, she was such a good person and caring mother. Before dying she handed her a skull necklace, it was the only thing she owned reminding her of mother. She has hardened when that happened a long time ago.

She still carried her usual set of clothes, just that her boots were now dark purple. And sometimes she wears some old black Converse shoes.

She felt some wet moisture from the corners of her eyes; she wiped out angrily the tears that were treating to fall.

She sighed and picked her GameSlave again. In fact talking about changes, her dad Professor Membrane, has also changed drastically, he no longer cared for his family, she assumed, because of the awful parent he was. She had beginning to hate him a long time ago, when he didn't have more time for her and Dib, even the family holiday which has been an almost familiar tradition. They haven't gone out as a family in nearly 2 or maybe 3 years.

The last time she has seen her father, he was just there for taking a shower and to pick some fresh clothes, the only thing he said was just _"Stay on skool son and daughter"_ before going out again.

She was no longer in mod to play, she saved the game and turn off the device.

Rubbing her irritated eyes, she felt sleepy, and decided to take a nap. Maybe things would light up a little, hopefully her brother would be back soon.

--

The walk from the Membrane house to the High-Skool has a length of almost 4 miles; on car you could get there in 15 minutes with clean traffic, on foot it was another story. 4 miles on foot was tedious for most people; Dib wasn't the most people.

He loved walking, _why bother wasting effort and money when you could get a free ride using just your own body_ Dib though eased. The fact that Dib had been walking almost all his life, if you didn't count Tak borrowed space ship.

Apart from being tall and thin, Dib have excellent defined muscles on his legs and joints; some light muscles on the arms and shoulders, but his chest was full of baby fat, without a single thing hard enough to crack a peanut.

Those past years having those past "adventures", or protecting the earth and his people have done many things to his body, apart from muscle here and there; he finally realize that these people around him, didn't care about him, they hadn't know that hundreds of times their life have been in danger, they were to naïve to immerse on such matters, busy with themselves. He had saved them multiple times.

Dib grunted angrily, _to think that I have tell myself over and over again that I could give my life freely just for protecting these people, but my intends have gone from bad to worse._ His face hardened,_ everytime I saved them, they just think of me more of being a psycho._

Now, he wasn't going to take shit from anybody. _Not anymore _Dib though resentful.

--

2 or 3 miles later

When the thinking consumed most of his walking time, he finally looked around him, the trees, such beautiful element of Mother Nature, were naked to all to see; it was fall after all.

The auburn snowflakes covering the streets and falling continuously from the trees, leaving alone their dark brown branches, free to wander lust over the skies and joining their companions to fall to the ground almost waiting their arrival, to mask such ugliness, the uncaring world, with their beauty.

The dark and light oranges dancing and falling in his path endlessly, it was an almost surreal view, but not unpleasant. The sky was without a cloud on sight, almost of gray color.

Dib hastened his pace, just in case it could rain.

Now 600 yards or so close to the High-Skool campus, the people around him gave Dib weird looks, it could be the way he looked or even dressed; there was after all a time when an old lady has began to yelling him on the subway, saying he was the son of Satan and was going to kill them all.

Dib chuckled; _it was really funny now that I remember that._

--

High-Skool Campus, the eye of the beholder, where the real hell was present of all times.

Where lies feed on the judgment of others, where people were quick to judge and so easily to forget.

Taking pain to satisfy their sick appetite, always feasting on the pain-taste sorrow made flesh-sweet. Branding forever those who were twisted and pulling the strings of the tormented once more to squeeze the last drops and then discard them away, leaving just an empty shell, a living skeleton.

But Dib wasn't going to dwell on such eerie implications.

Upon entering, the people's voices swirling in the air disappeared, and everybody look at him, he stared back looking all around him.

Some of them gazing at him with anger or annoyance in their eyes, others looked at him with horror and panic dripping on their eyes, and others just with plain curiosity.

But mostly scared, when he looked at his left, he found people gasped and hide just for gazing at them.

When that weird rumor about him being the Padded Killer, a serial killer who nailed their victims to the city parks entry walls. Supposedly he have killed all those 28 people and now they were next on his murder rampage, in a personal Vendetta to get his own back from Skool.

Dib just shrugged and continued walking

Ignoring all looks, scowls and frowns; he looked upon him and glanced to his right where almost half of people there were gathered in front of a large metal bleacher and some sitting besides the person and the top seat.

Zita, Satan himself or herself on this case. Human at sight, monster at heart

She of all people was the most popular person of all High-Skool, the puppet master behind pulling their strings just to amuse her. And of course the wasp queen of the place.

Of course such a bitchy person need the most bitching clothes, or like most of the popular girls likes to call them, fashion clothes.

A simple shirt of silk blue material hugging her form, black mini-skirt, low Victorian style leather boots, long soft yellow socks, and her spiky pink hair tugged behind her head in a heavenly, like a pink river cascading behind her shoulders.

When her green eyes looked at him, he shuddered, not afraid, just because of all the fury he felt just to looking at her makes him to shake in anger. She of all people, has making his life a living hell

She of all people took mentally notes of his personality flaws, and knows what button to push to snap in such a way, that sometimes he really wanted to hit her so badly.

Alarmed, Dib tugged those thoughts for well…..maybe future time

She turned away, and began again chatting with the people around here. Dib send a last hateful stare, before shaking his head and continued walking.

Upon arriving at his inner sanctum, the back of the campus, when almost nobody entered; the stone square, with paved roads, some trees and fountain that didn't work anymore but they hadn't gotten to repair it on years.

Laid down at a bench and facing the grayish sky with a hood hiding her face was the only friend and love interest he ever got in this hellish place.

Lissa Hendgert

She was extremely beautiful in the eyes of most people, curled short dark brown hair, milky skin, small strawberry lips, an olive women's jacket waist length jacket with a hooded fur, black Megadeth t-shirt, blue torn-up knit pants, some short white socks and a camo Converse low-boots.

Upon sitting besides her, she took off her hood and looked at him, her dark black eyes surrounded by kohl.

"Hey Dib, how ya doing?" She said with a slight smile.

Dib also smiled, it was those times when he felt that at least apart from his sister; Lissa stopped him going insane with loneliness

She then greeted him with a kiss on Dib cheek.

He blushed, hard.

"Well then shall we go out to class?" Her smile widened.

He was about to answer her, before a strong metallic sound was heard all around the campus.

The entry bell. He sighed once again, but managed to tug a smile on his face.

"Sure thing". Dib offered his hand, and she took it without hesitation.

They walked hand in hand in a friendly way, before disappearing and mixing with the large crowd.

It was after all, another morbid day

--

**A/N: **Well how was it??. Mind you that this is my first work, and because my natural language its Spanish and not English(Live on Venezuela), perhaps my English skills are a little poor, and of course my writing form for now its very plain, I don't have rich language words to describe and to tell smoothly an even. This is my first chapter, I have very good plans for this fic, because its gonna be very long, perhaps 100,000 words.

Well then hope you have enjoyed for now, the next chapter will be here next week. If you have some advice, flames, corrections, anything.

"Just review".

From Venezuela

D4rK


	2. Killing Road

A/N:

**A**/**N: **Well thanks for my first reviews on my first fic; well for this chapter it's going to be a lot of drama and anguish, very nasty stuff it's going to happen, including explicit violence, but nothing too violent or lethal for the matter; also there's some moments of explicit adult-teen situations and strong language. This chapter it's highly important for the story, since Dib attitude towards people and himself changes drastically. Well on the show.

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 2  
**

Killing Road

Upon entering on the great halls of High-Skool, the stench of disinfectant hit Dib nose; for obvious reasons, since this place was almost five times bigger than his old Skool. They used almost 10 gallons of disinfectant for the long halls, the big 400 class-rooms and the entire office building on the third floor.

Walking beside Lissa, ignoring the looks of everyone they entered classroom number 312, the glass on the middle of the wood door read, Physics class.

Dib loved this class, apart from using his mathematics skills; deduction was a high factor on this subject. Physics is the science of matter; its purpose is to understand how the universe behaves. Perhaps Dib didn't know how to treat most people or even the subject teacher, but that didn't mean he could understand things that surround him.

Sitting besides Lissa on the last table they turned to a tanned man on his middle thirties just entering the room, he was just dressed on a white collar shirt, black pants and leather dress shoes. His black eyes turned to the people gathered at the class-room.

"Hi class, today we are going to face the mysteries of the Electromagnetic Force; such interest". He made a pause.

"Well then let's get started, take some notes, a surprise exam could appear any day now". The class grunted in response, obviously not happy with this information.

"In physics, the electromagnetic force is the force that the electrom….

Dib didn't heard nothing.

He was submerged on his own mind; everything disappeared as he was thoughtful about his current situation.

He was grateful of having at least a sister; she wasn't very kind to him or treats him like the brother he was, but at least she was there. The next issue was his father; he didn't really hate him, he understood what was like sacrificing everything for the sake of others, including what was left of his family.

Dib sighed, but it really saddens him, he would do anything just for his father to come home, at least someday. Dib though that his father was like his old self, trying to cure a world where sickness was praised and only the dead learned something from this world while the living were an excuse to cover up weaknesses that lie within lies, following their lived script over and over again like an old movie.

Dib wanted to watch them drowning in their lies.

To hear them scream bloody gore as they realize that humans were a deceivement of their own species, doing something because told to, never wondering what was next to do, just waiting to be leaded once again into their own mindless self, and start over again and again.

He was sick of this entire group of people.

Lissa smiled sadly seeing Dib with an absent look on his face and deep in though. She has known him for 5 years now and she could read him like an open book; she knew everything of Dib, his flaws, what he loved, hate, despised and missed. Seeing him like that, sadness clenched her heart, she knew he was thinking of all problems of his life, from there to there his eyes were closing more and more until they formed a thin line, shrinking pupils and looking at nowhere in particular.

Of course she knew that he liked her; she apparently had been the only friend he ever had. He talked once about another girl named Taz or Tek, she didn't remember, but he said that in the end she was like everyone else, using him and then discarding him away like a mucus paper tissue.

When Dib was with her, he always gets sweaty, he acted in another way with her, and he wanted to do all things for her even if she could do them herself; always trying to please her. Lissa sighed contently; he really didn't know that it only pleased her to see him, to hear his voice…

Lissa glanced at him again; he was still thoughtful. She extender her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, Dib didn't felt anything until Lissa squeezed softly his hand, interrupting his internal reverie, he glance to Lissa, who simple smiled in response and squeezer harder his hand.

Dib returned the smile; it was in these moments that Dib was really glad he met her a long time ago.

"Lissa I--"

The professor voice was the only thing that broke their lovey-dopey moment.

"If you have finished your lovely cuddling, perhaps you could tell me what an electromagnetic force is?" His hands loitering at his back and glaring daggers at them.

Lissa swallowed and glanced at Dib who was staring at the floor.

"I though so, perhaps you could join me in a fine meeting with the principal after class, that would be most pleasant" Said the professor with a mocking face and laughing softly; some people snickered and laugh too at the situation.

When he turned around, he was highly surprised when he heard a voice.

"The electromagnetic force is the one responsible for practically all the phenomena one encounters in daily life" Said Dib with a mocking smirk.

He turned around sharply and slammed his fist on the table, Lissa flinched but Dib stared at him defiantly his arms crossed around his chest.

_Just deduction. _Dib laughed mentally.

"Very well Mr. Membrane" The scowl at his face turned darkly and his eyes screamed murder over and over again.

Lissa smiled at Dib, highly pleased with the expression on the teacher face.

The teacher glanced at them angrily; _fucking kids, how the hell they dare to make a fool of me in the class I'm supposed to be the goddamn teacher in this shit hole. _He smiled then.

"Well if you know so much about the matter Dib, why don't you and your friend here write a text of 10,000 words of how much you know of physics?. His expression full of pride, when Dib snarled at him with a savage glare.

"I want it on my desk the next class Membrane". He walked away highly pleased with himself.

Dib wanted to kill him, and wipe out that disgusting mocking smile. He grabbed the edge of the table and tightened his hands so hard around the table, that his knuckles were visible across his skin and turned chalk white.

Lissa grabbed his hand and squeezed with all her might; Dib snapped of his thoughts. She smiled again at him. Puzzled, Dib returned the smile.

They glanced at the teacher who was sitting on the desk and clenching a poor piece of paper in his grasp almost tearing it apart.

"Fine, Mr. Pelgus" Answered Dib with a smug smile.

The paper ripped out with an audible sound.

"Even so, I will get 14,000 words to make it more interesting, what do you say professor?" Said Dib with a cocky smiled directed at the teacher who was clenching his hands together almost breaking them apart.

"FINE!!" The teacher screamed.

Some people laughed and pointed at him, other just chuckle.

With a vein popping on his forehead the man just turned away, gathered his stuff and exited the classroom without muttering a single word.

"See, just deduction my dear Miss Hendgert. A smirk plastered against his face.

Lissa and Dib laughed together, their laughter mixing with the others.

XXXXXXXXX

The next class was Biology, Dib wasn't outstanding on this class, but at least he maintained medium records on assignments and exams.

Lissa was in a group of outstanding people within the class; no more than six or seven people

Mrs. Josef was the teacher on biology; polar opposite of Mr. Pelgus; she was very kind, was highly understanding with her class and most of all, she really loved her students.

A woman sitting on a desk; on her middles twenties, she carried a dark gray business suite, red framed glasses upon her nose, curled dirty blond hair, her skin was a healthy white color, again polar opposite of Dib.

"Welcome" She said with a smile

"Today we are going to discuss the Greek philosopher Aristotle theories of life". As the class progressed Dib, began again zooming out, if it wasn't for the kick to his knee under the table, it would go on forever.

Dib looked at Lissa, who was staring at him at signaling him with her eyes to look to the board.

Dib sighed and paid attention to the lesson.

Lissa rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

The class went on with some kicks under the table and several grumps of pain.

XXXXXXXXX

"FINALLY!!" Screamed Lissa as they left the room for the recess of fifteen minutes.

"What?!" Dib exclaimed surprised. "I was paying attention, didn't you see it?" He inquired.

"Yes, but gaining your attention was harder than been on class, I had to kick you at least ten times under the table smartass. She counters.

Dib frowned but didn't deny noting, since she was right and he had been zooming out more than the usual.

"You know I keep feeling that I forgot something" Said Lissa.

In that precise moment a low growling sounded, Lissa looked surprised at her stomach and laughed nervously.

"Well guess that remind you, didn't it?" Dib joked.

They joined hands and went to the large cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXX

The cafeteria was a large place, counting with more than 80 large tables, for room of 15 people more or less. It counted with 3 kitchens, several tubular lines separating lines of people for each cooking place.

The food varieties were countless, Dib didn't know where they got the money to do all this, and even his old Skool served almost served the same thing everyday.

They got the same popularity chain-food policies here.

On the center of the cafeteria were 3 joined tables, in them all popular, jocks, rich boys and girls, prom queens, self-claimed cool, hunks, and supposal important people for the image of the school.

In other tables were filled with nerds, Dungeon and Dragon, Star Wars and Star Trek fans that were always on war of what was the best between them.

Other with intellectual and members of tennis clubs, checkmate and so on.

On the other side of the cafeteria stood the rappers and other types of Latin music lovers, including some Dj's.

On the contrary sides of each other were tables filled with punks, Goths, rockers and some thrashers united with other fans of metal.

The Emos were on the corner, outcast of this music groups they were picked endlessly for their homosexual and strange looks, the punks were all the time cutting their strange hairs and chasing them out of the cafeteria; the others just give the cold shoulders to them.

On the last corner were the outcasts, the living skeletons of the school, the ones with the feasting on the pain-taste sorrow made flesh-sweet of these people, some of them were so thin that they could almost hear their bones cracking, other just with faces twitching, some of them with large purple bruises on their skin and other just watching all around them nervously.

The most unusual ones were the quiet outcasts, when they were in that state of mind….well lets says that suicides were not news around here.

Other kids had told Dib that they were some school killing over the years, that the security had been tighten and large conventions of anti-bullying procedures had been released; but non of this had been working, the human was a deceivement of their own species after all.

The other tables were just filled with other common people.

Lissa and Dib continued walking until they sited between the thrashers and punks, the reason is because they got some known people between this groups; Lissa known some Goths, punks and rappers, while Dib known some thrashers, rock and metal fans.

You could say that they were ambassadors for each table, as they often fight broke out between tables.

They noted to each table leader, and Dib left out to bring some food to their table.

Lissa watched him go for a few moments until someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to face Anna one of the rocker table's leaders.

She sited beside her, she was just wearing an old white Led Zeppelin shirt, blue jeans, black socks and some gray shoes.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" She said.

Anna has been one of her best and only true friends over the years, even older than Dib. While Dib didn't dislike Anna, they weren't on best terms and often argued about the most sillies of things.

Lissa didn't greet back.

"What's wrong?" Asked Anna worried about her friend.

There where some seconds of silence until Lissa answered back

"It's just……Dib, he got me worried all time with the way he behaves, and look at his skin... It's too pasty" She said looking at the line were Dib was formed and tapping his fingers around the metal surrounding the waiting line.

"C'mon Lissa, its just Dib, he always act like an idiot to himself and in front of anybody, it surprise that you still hand out with him" She said with a smug smile and a dismissive wave.

Lissa gave Anna an icy glare which she returned with a smirk.

"Or maybe you have feelings for him, uh?" Lissa looked away embarrassed.

"I...I...I really don't know what you're talking a-about. She muttered.

"You know, you are not fooling anybody, just yourself girl". Anna pressed. The fact that Lissa acted almost the same way when Dib was with her, all the time trying to impress each other, she sighed. _Love is blind as they said then _She thought bitterly.

Dib was almost at the table with two trays of food.

Anna looked at the approaching Dib and gave Lissa a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't let these worries get in your way, just tell him how you feel, you know he will like you back" With a measuring smile and a last look she returned to her table.

Dib placed a tray on front of her and sited besides Lissa with his own tray of food.

Upon checking her plate she just saw some meat, French fries but without dessert.

"What the hell happen!? Where's the dessert?" She asked annoyed.

"I ran with some troubles along the way. Dib replied with a frown.

"Goddamn it" Lissa cursed angrily.

XXXXXXXXX

The next of the classes followed without accidents at all; well except for whistles directed at Lissa and Dib, pushing's, salivated papers for Dib's head and insults from time to time.

The fact they were annoyed as hell didn't change nothing as they dragged their anger with themselves walking for the entry of the abandoned area.

"Why you're always cowering from those assholes?" Lissa exclaimed with a hiss.

"You know the why" Said Dib with a tone that resembles a low growl and a dismissive wave of his hand.

Lissa ignored his answer. "Why can't you fight back, uh?" She continued pressing. "Why can't you break their asses? If there's a single fucking reason why you still let them pushing you around, to hit you, molest you, insult you, and even so you don't do NOTHING!!" She shouted.

Dib looked away enraged with himself.

She pressed him hard against the abandoned classroom wall door, there where now on the oldest part of the building, nobody came here.

Dib tried to get away but her arms to both of his sides and her penetrating glare told him otherwise. _Shit why do I always get on this situations _The though leaved some pressurized anger boiling inside Dib brain who could explode at any moment. Dib would choose his answer carefully before Lissa tore him apart.

"So I'm waiting, what do you have to say? She tapped her hands on his shoulders expectantly of a good answer.

A few minutes passed before Dib got the courage to reply back

Dib looked her in the eye. "I felt scared" He took a breath before continuing and Lissa listened to every word carefully. "When I was on school believing to save persons for a threat that wasn't there, there words didn't affect me; I just thought that the sole price was doing the correct thing and I didn't need praises and congratulations of anybody".

"What has changed then?" Lissa asked curiously.

He gave her a pleading look.

She continued pressure him.

"Is that so? What's your goddamn problem, what would your mother said?" She kept pressing.

"Shut up" Whimpered Dib.

"What would your mother said eh Dib? To see her son shivering like the coward he is, and what about your father I beat he hates you, I understand why he hates that shaking leaf of son he has".

She hated herself for this but it was the only way.

"Shut up" Continuously muttered Dib like a prayer.

"I know why your mother died then it was for not seeing his only son crumbling beneath the foot of others and seeing him like the weak little kid he is, she died because--"

"SHUT UP!!" Dib screamed with all his might and with a cry thrown a fist to her face.

She took a space backwards and closed her eyes in surprise; Dib caught himself and stopped his fist from mere millimeters from her face.

The pain she was expecting didn't came, she opened one of her closed eyes to find Dib fist hiding his face on her field of vision. The fist was withdrawn from her face.

The look of pure fury that Dib gave to her send cold shivers down to her spine and turned her legs into jelly, like a serial killer about to snap and kill the nearer thing around him.

"I don't meddle on lives of other people now, if they die or no it's not my problem, even if they pleaded me I'll just wait to see them die, got that?" The emotionless tone and his cold gaze paralyzed Lissa with fear.

This was Dib, the guy who has showed her kindness, friendship and perhaps more than any other friend she ever had apart from Anna, so where was he now? He was supposed to be a caring person.

This was not Dib; this was just the person who those cruel people have patched together from their ruthless actions over his life.

He was a loner before, but has changed, she...she changed him and Lissa wasn't going to let those monsters destroy everything they have accomplish together.

Compassion and concern battled with self-hate now; she relaxed and pressed herself harder against him and embraced him with all the force she could muster.

The reaction was instantaneous, Dib hug her back and began sobbing unrestrainedly against her form, and his howls of emotional pain cracked her soul in pieces as she cried with him. His shed tears mixed with hers as they cried together.

Lissa rocked him back and forth muttering I'm sorry over and over again, Dib began to calm himself but didn't let go of her. With his face on her hair Dib smelled her bittersweet smell; her scent of lilac flowers and jasmines.

"I'm s…orr.yy Di..b, fo…rgiv..e meee!" Her sobs rocker her body. "It was the o..nly way of snapping y..ou out" She keep shouting with mixed sobs.

She raised her head to look his amber eyes gazing back at hers, the hatred gaze she was expecting didn't come, instead she found a compassionate eyes looking at her.

"I know" Dib muttered.

"Liss, what I could have become without you?" He whispered at her.

The loving glance send butterflies into her stomach and an incredible warm spread to her body, if it wasn't for her hands across his shoulders she would have fall that's for sure.

They kept looking at each other until she felt that Dib face was closer and closer for an unknown reason.

The answer came to her with an electric jolt of pure electricity that rock her whole body as she felt Dib soft lips on hers.

Her eyes opened big as saucers as Dib kissed her with passion, eventually she relaxed on his arms and kiss him back. He felt a light pressure on his lips and opened his mouth to receive Lissa's tongue.

As their tongues battled for dominance they kept backing up until Lissa felt the hard and dusty brick wall. The pressure augmented on their bodies.

Lissa gasped in pleasure when Dib started to kiss and lick her milky neck

She moaned deliciously when he bite softly her neck and began his way down kissing her tenderly.

She removed her furred jacket and throwed on the floor. Dib immediately began rubbing her shoulders and kissing them. Dib trailed now his way up with his tongue leaving on Lissa hot spots, she gasped again as Dib began kissing her hungrily again, their tongues intertwined and danced furiously across their mouths.

She moaned again with Dib cupped and fondled softly her left breast, and the hand on her hip trailed down to her butt, raising her leg to his hip and held her there.

This time she roll over and pressed Dib against the wall, he smirked and Lissa leaned down to kiss him again as passionsly as before.

"Shit" Muttered Dib between kisses.

Lissa gave him a questionable look when she felt a hard thing pocking at her tummy. She glanced down and then at Dib who looked away in embarrassment.

"It's ok Dib" She caressed his cheek and give Dib a softly peck on his lips.

Lissa gave him a reassured smile before removing her body from his; she grabbed her jacket and settled on her shoulders.

Dib looked at her pleadingly. "Did I screw up??" His tone desperate with worry.

"No you didn't, it's ok… I kinda understand your hormones" Lissa said giving a grin and looking down at the big bulge in his crotch.

She understand because she herself was about to explode from the heat between her legs and kept pressing them together for no accidental spilling. She blushed at the thought.

"It's ok" She repeated giving a smile.

She held her hand to him and Dib toke it. Lissa kissed him lovingly before grabbing his goatee sharply and sending his face to her eye level.

Ignoring the hurting sounds coming from Dib throat, she looked at him and held firmly his dyed beard on her hands. "Well Dib I really hope this turns out to be a helpful lesson, don't you think?" She moved sharply his long beard from side to side.

Dib grumped on confirmation and kept whimpering with pain.

"What do you say? She asked again fetchingly with his goatee

"I say YES! Can you please let go of me you are tearing my brains out!!. She jerked Dib beard a few more times before release him causing him to fall on the ground.

He grumped in pain and gave Lissa a glare. She just smiled and offered her hand to staggering Dib tangled body to his feet.

"That hurt you know" Dib said rubbing his pained goatee.

"It was suppose to hurt stupid, now let's get out of here, I felt like in Sharon Tate house (1)"

They gathered their stuff and went out of the dusty room and exited the school.

XXXXXXXXX

The walk from school to Lissa's house was a silent one; they didn't need to express nothing except happiness as they walked hand in hand the crowded streets of orange leafs.

As they walked the endless sea of auburn gave the couple a sense of tranquil and relaxation. Lissa sighed contently, she was very happy right now, the fact that the person who showed her that the world wasn't such a dark place was holding her hand and giving her loving looks and smiles. She felt like flying now and her lips still burned from the make out session on the dusty room.

It was not the romantic place she hoped for, but the view of non stop leafs falling in their paths was very romantic. She squeezed tenderly Dib hand and he returned the affection.

As they passed the streets, in the end of their path was a double cul-de-sac; Lissa's house was the middle one separating the two.

The house was very big for an A-frame constructed style house that had a triangular shape, a steeply sloping roof that extends to the ground on two sides, front and rear gables, two stories tall and big windows.

The roof was painted brick red, while the rest of the house was painted with a soft yellow tune that contrasted with the peaceful landscape and the beautiful hand crafted wood balcony and panels across the house that were made from a rich honey wood. These aspects made one of the prettiest houses Dib had ever seen on his life.

Lissa and Dib climbed the little stairs of fresh like wood, she inserted the skeleton key on the Victorian style door hole and they were in.

The house itself was like a different existence, yet virtually the same; the floor was made of the same honey wood, while the walls were made from dark marble and bright stones; the furniture was very beautiful. Just on the first floor they were solid wood pillars the kitchen was on the end of the floor, beside the constructed bar style kitchen was a large dining room table made of mahogany wood surrounded by eight tall and thin chairs made of the same material.

On front of the entry was a boardroom with two big white furniture facing a long version of the same model, in the middle was a table made of white pine wood.

There was even a Big-Ben replica beside the entry wall; apart from more paintings, family photographs and other impressive objects decorate the nice looking interior.

Lissa's house never ceased to amaze Dib, it was such a great looking place, she was very lucky that her father worked in a construction company in a high ranking position.

"So, where's your mom?" Dib asked.

"You know, the usual working at late on the hospital" She replied with a frown. "My pops it's still on a business trip 'till next week"

"So we are alone?" Dib smirked.

Intrigued by his expression she decided to kill her doubts. "What evil plans have you thought for today?" His grin widened.

"Well I can tell you if you want, but we have to be on your room" He said with a big almost cheerful smile.

Deciding to play along for now and acting like she didn't know anything she toke his hand and guided him to her bedroom.

To say that her room wasn't as impressive as the rest of the house was a big lie.

They entered the blackened tread solid plate door.

The room was twice as big Dib's room, with a large queen sized bed with a furred long black white wolf cover, some purple pillows, a big plasma TV was in the corner of the room suspended on air, an internal bathroom. The floor was made of the same wood as the house, light purple walls and a large high tech PC in a wood table on the left side of the entry door.

The place itself was covered from wall to ceiling with posters of all kinds, from metal music groups, movies, guitars, actors, and etcetera. She had a big set of nine pieces Tama drums on the corner.

_Well at least I have a better PC_ he though. Lissa walked to her closed and putted her chained wallet and hood-fur jacket there.

Dib plan was push her on the bed.

When he turned around facing the bed Lissa kicked Dib on the bump making him fall on the big mattress. Dib turned around to demand an explanation. Big was his surprise when Lissa thrown over his form, the air on his lungs slipped away as Lissa kiss him furiously to no end as Dib hands were waving on the air madly and his muffled screams resounded through her lips.

XXXXXXXXX

A tanned man was sitting in a restaurant table was drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. It was Professor Pelgus; he was waiting for the arrival for the solution of all his problems, a problem named Dib.

For the moment that nuisance entered his class, it has been trouble not only for his reputation as a well respected member of the skool directive but as well at his nerves, they were tearing out of his brain and body, he couldn't think clearly when that stupid boy was there. Nobody respect him anymore, he has been teaching for more than ten years without accidents and achieve preparing entire generation of students for future careers. But what was this kid, it make him nuts just to see him there mocking him with his eyes and smile.

The little white cup was suffering a lot when he tightened his hands around it, small cracks began to appear. The little liquid container sighed with imaginary relief when he retired his choking hands. Another person was walking to his table, a young girl with shiny pink hair moving from side to side, a graceful walking form.

She was in company of two large muscled men just wearing black discrete clothing. She seated on the opposite chair of the table, her goons posing straight with crossed arms beside the table. She laid her slender elbows on the table and supported her chin, her eyes watching calculably his face. He shifted his weight and straightened his face.

Clearing his throat he hoped that negotiations were successful as he planned planed to do so.

"Good afternoon Miss Collins" He held his hand and she toke it.

"Shall we go to business then? And please call me Zita". A waiter came and leaved a fresh ice cold tea on the table. Zita drink it briefly before eyed him carefully.

"Yes, so you took my call after all". He loosened his tight tie a little. "I believe you can help me with my current issues, it is a current problem to you as well".

"Yes, that Dib has been must bothersome when his giant head first appeared on skool, blaring about aliens and conspiracies". She glared at him with a piercing look. "You want me to make him disappear right?" She inquired.

"That would be must pleasant, but no, I want him to suffer; and been scarred forever will be satisfactory, I want to ripe that smile of his face and crumbling like the fucking worm he is". His voice low with boiled fury and lips parted in a silent snarl.

Zita gave Pelgus an appalled look before replying. "Well of course suffering would be the correct course of action, but I have my plans for him too; he's crazy and he will be always the blabbering alien nutjob" She smiled sinisterly.

"I will deal with him tomorrow at school recess, don't worry you'll not be disappointed; if this works out Dib will be shipped out of our lives permanently". The professor grinned at her coldness response.

"Very well Zita, bring out the most violent guys you know of, I want him broken and without opportunity to arise again, you understand right?" She nodded.

"Well pleasure doing business with you, don't forget my payment professor. She left the table, her goons following.

Pelgus smiled wickedly. Just as he planed, negotiations were successful. Dib will be out of his life forever and perhaps a bright future could wait him on the end. Signaling for the waiter for the check and paying, Pelgus left the place, smiling to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, things will not be the bright path he hoped for.

XXXXXXXXX

The sound of a closing door awake Gaz in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Dib's was on the house; she had a sudden need to jump with joy and another of strangled him to death. She tugged those thoughts in the back of her mind, her gameslave was straddled on the floor beside the couch but she didn't pick it up.

Almost tumbling with tiredness on the stairs, she went to Dib room. He was already on bed and didn't bother to change for sleep; hell he even has his boats still on. She frowned with grim annoyance.

Gaz walked besides the bed, looking at Dib. He looked very peaceful on sweet slumber, but was trashing on the bed like a ragged doll.

"Get up whinny, you have to change" She tapped forcefully a few times, but Dib mumbled something incoherent and shifted to the other side facing the wall.

Gaz huffed in exasperation; she was about to kick him to the floor when she stopped her self abruptly, foot on mid air.

She sighed and toke off his glasses, putting besides his night table. The next task was his boots. She pulled out a few times, but they refused to come out. It was like there were fussed with his foots. With a great effort and inhuman force she managed to pull out his boots and launched them to the opposite wall; with an audible thump and a dirty print on the wall they were on the floor. She pulled out his chained wallet and leather armband on the closed.

She managed to tug him on the bed covers before she could leave the room a pair of arms hugged her from behind and throw her at Dib mattress. She gasped in surprise, she turned around sharply to find a pleading eyes looking down at her.

"Don't go" Whispered Dib.

She sent an aggravated glare at him. "Shut up Dib and let me go if you know what's good for you" He didn't let go.

"Dib I'm warning you let go". She tried to push him, but that made him to augment the pressure on her form.

"Do you…..think often of mom?" She stopped struggling and looking at him, with that unexpected question sorrow clenched her heart. Of course she thought of her, all the time; the most loved person on the world. But now the only thing that was left for her was her brother. But she wasn't going to voice that.

The force of the hug began to decrease, Gaz took advantage of that and managed to pull her body out of his grasp.

She turned around and headed for the door.

"Please answer my question Gaz, wasn't she important to you?" Dib asked.

She stopped dead on her tracks. Without turning around she said the only thing that passed through her mind. "Go back to sleep Dib" She exited the room closing the door behind her and leaving a poignant Dib inside.

_Friday, the last day of active class._

Dib leapt off the bed and took a shower, which strangely the water was hot and not ice cold as he expected; he dressed in a plain white shirt, boxers, his glass and went downstairs for breakfast.

Gaz was already there eating some pancakes with butter and maple honey. Dib mouth watered.

Making some latte coffee, he sited on the table and began to eat the sweetly food.

Dib clean up the table after eating, while Gaz walked out the kitchen. He still remembered the events of yesterday; the anger inside of him, he often snapped that way. But snapping at Lissa, it had never happened before.

But, he kissed her and she kissed him back; it has a meaning right? The way her hot lips and tongue felt against his own, their bodies were united with passion and the way Lissa was looking at him, it made him feel truly loved and not despised. I felt good for a change.

"What's up with you? Gaz voice broke his thoughts.

"Wa?" He stupidly said.

Gaz rubbed her face annoyed at his stupidity. "I said….you know what I don't care, this is what I get to try to be nice stupid idiot". She pushed him hard making him let go the dripping wet plates into the floor.

With a resoundable crash they were now broken into the floor. Dib glared at Gaz but she was already walking away.

"Clean that up" She said before stepping out of the kitchen.

Dib huffed in anger as he cleaned the broken dishes. _It has to be this way all the time?, damn at least can we treat like siblings Gaz, I hope she learn someday how much I love her, but this is getting really frustrating. _With the broken pieces already on the trash he left the kitchen and glared at Gaz already installed on the couch. She glared back and stayed there before Dib looked away and left to prepare for skool.

Entering his room he putted the same camo pants from yesterday, a Metallica old shirt, some white socks; looking for his boots he founded them on the floor with a giant dirty mark on the wall _Goddamn it Gaz, _putting them on he also found his chained wallet on the floor.

Frowning he tucked them on his pants and made him way downstairs were his bag was besides the entry door.

He felt Gaz glaring a hole through his head but didn't say anything and left the house.

XXXXXXXXX

"SHIT!" Gaz screamed.

She did it again, what was planned to be a nice conversation for improving their relationship, was turned to another series of screaming and hateful glares

But again what was the reason of her anger directed to Dib, she admitted that sometimes he could get on her nerves most of the times. But he didn't do anything this time and she made Dib broke the dishes.

"Damn it" She cursed again. What was the purpose of trying to be nice after all this time? She has been bullying him since he was little. Always hitting him, molesting him and destroying his most craved dreams.

In fact remembering her past with him, Gaz felt that she didn't deserve to be in this house with him. Why she can't be the good sister that he had been wishing for all his life?

It was worth it?

Sacrificing the only wish on her life, to not die alone or just felt loved enough to love back. It was just the only wish she ever had; but….what now then. How Dib can come around to love her the way she want it if she was snapping at him all the time.

Meddle on this things right now would be not very good for her mind. The task now was tracing a new plan to show Dib the good person she could be……or not?.

This was after all a big step, never in all her life she would think of this, but as she grow up, her love for video games was not very satisfactory now,

Killing vampire and zombie piggies weren't as good as before, the value was decreasing with each monster killed at with each level passed. Often she could confuse dream with reality and think the lines separating them were blurred to the point that she couldn't no longer see where she was standing or how did she have gotten there.

It was worth it? Losing everything she could know off, every memory, every taste, and every emotion just for slaving herself for a pixel made reality; where problems weren't there and she could forget everything, her troubles and bad memories. The memory of her mother…..

Her father thought that just with this device she could entertain herself forever. It worked for 10 years of her life; getting version after version and killing again and again and again.

Gaz toke her necklace and stared at the chromed eye, it was shining.

_Mother what should I do..._

She made a decision. She went upstairs for her room, GameSlave on hand. She toke a metallic baseball bat. Gaz threw the GameSlave on the floor.

She gave a last look at the device that was glistering almost calling her back again and had her thumps on the buttons. She shook her head; there was no turning back.

Gaz raised the bat high over her head and with all the force she could muster, she brought down the bat over her GameSlave.

XXXXXXXXX

The walk was always alone; when Gaz refused to come to skool anymore almost 2 months ago; Dib now felt truly alone on the journey.

But now he had Lissa. With their rapid strengthening relationship everything will be different now.

And indeed it was. Lissa was waiting Dib at the end of his cul-de-sac.

She waved and started to walk at his direction. She went faster and faster until she was already running to him. Dib stopped dead on his track and stared surprised at the auburn beauty running towards him; she jumped towards him at catch her on mid air, her legs hugging his form as he kissed her.

"Did you miss me? She said between kisses.

"Of course, where could be all the fun if I stayed sitting in a coach all day, I have to be entertained by something" She grinned.

"Well perhaps then I can be your boy-toy then, careful how you manage me, I'm very delicate". Dib hugged more.

"Oh I'm sure we could have much playing around here my dolly".

She skillfully rounder her body to his back and staggered to her feet. Dib smiled and held out his arm to her.

She took it and they were off again, together.

XXXXXXXXX

A girl and two boys were in the male lockers.

"So you understand right?" Asked Zita

"Don't worry, I will break all his bones, if the fucker want so more then I will make swallowing this" Said a large boy signaling to a thin 5 inches knife.

"Yeah, we are going to break some eggs, cause… eh…to make lemonade you need to break eggs…I think" Said another as muscular as the other.

Zita nodded "Don't kill him, just beat him up".

"Don't worry, right Chunk?"

"Yeahhhh…..Torque, we will making some hitting, I like dogs, can you give me a dog?".

Zita huffed annoyed. "Just hit him you dump idiots, is that clear?".

"Sure, he will not be risen right?". Said Torque.

"Yes. And let it be that way, if you do this I could get anything for you as payment". The black haired beauty looked them in the eyes. "Don't screw this up" She added with a low tone.

They nodded. "I want to hit, I want to hit, can I hit you Torque?" The beefy kid exclaimed.

Torque smacked his head. "Don't be stupid, just do as I say".

"Go then, wait for him in the recess" Zita signaled to the exit door.

The boys nodded. "Bye Bye missy" Waved Chunk and they were out.

XXXXXXXXX

_Chemistry class._

Apart from Physics this was Dib second best class; the mix of chemicals, their smell; almost taste like, their uses, names, composition. The most amazing in this signature was that you could understand every molecule, every tiny space of matter, every atom.

You could understand the whole universe surrounds you and how the universe changes every day, just looking at a few key symbols.

The elements of life and death.

Since Dib was an expert on the class and Lissa well….not to well; they always teamed together in every experiment and class work.

Currently they were working in full gear; a white heavy lab coat, protection gloves and glasses. The current chemical the class was working in was H2SO4, a pure solution of sulfuric acid.

It was a very destructive solution, capable of dissolving skin and bones in mere minutes or hours.

The experiment was to destroy some fibers and sugars mixed together and then write down what solution was formed after. Dib and Lissa were about to finish the experiment.

The acids are not to play with; this could be a good advice for some jocks that were poring acid on Dib chair legs.

"Do you smell something burning?" Dib exclaimed.

Lissa just shook her head and continued writing notes. At ten seconds Dib chair began to tremble and eventually the extra weight made the chair to broken completely.

Dib hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, quemicals falling with him. The intense heat, even in the protection clothes was enough to send Dib flying to the emergency shower, smoking as he went running.

The hiss of the shower killed the entire dangerous blaze on his body.

"All you alright Dib?" Concerned Lissa checked on Dib to find must layers of the protection clothes burned.

But no burns were visible on his skin.

Dib huffed angrily and glared at the jocks that were laughing and snickering at him, even some of the other students gave him mocking smirks and joyful smiles.

"Dib, be more careful, the next time I wont response for accidents on the laboratory" The teacher gave Dib a warning glare. "You almost finished the experiment, but almost hurting yourself and almost your lab partner. The teacher took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Dib you are expelled from this class until new appointment, is that clear Mr. Membrane?"

Dib shocked looked at the teacher. "But professor they….."

"No buts, please Dib get out of here I don't want to call the principal" Said the teacher signaling to the door.

"Fine, is that you want" Dib and Lissa gathered their stuff, not before they send the last hateful glare at the jocks that were waving off to them.

Dib snarled angrily and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

_Recess time._

The lab accident had left Dib with a dreadful taste on his mouth and an angry expression plastered to his face as they walked through the hallways.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS SHIT" Dib punched a metal locker. Lissa gave him a measured look. "C'mon Dib lets get out of here" Lissa gave a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

He felt an enormous wish to smack her hand away. Dib sighed defeated and decided to agree with Lissa.

"Well Well if is Mr. Gooey" Said a voice around the cornet. Dib turned around to face two of the worst person he ever had the pleasure to meet, Chunk and Torque.

Beside Sarah and Zita; this were the worst bullies on school and messed with him almost daily.

"What da ya want?" Hissed angrily Lissa making her way to face the two.

"None of your business cunt, I'm just wanna talk to Dib, we have unfinished business" Torque began walking toward Dib ignoring the savage glare Lissa gave him.

"Are we going to make lemonade Torque, I want to squeeze eggs" Chunk began to anxiously waving his hands on the air.

"Yes we are going to break eggs Chunk" Before Dib knew what hit him, a flying fist went to his gut making him fall on his knees struggling to regain his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Lissa jumped between and lay down with Dib to protect him. The par just throws her out of their way into the floor.

Cracking their knuckles together they lifted Dib by the scrub of his shirt and smacked him against the lockers.

Torque kicked him on the stomach, while Chunk held him by the arms. The blow was strong enough to crack two ribs. With his teeth clenched, a big gush of blood left Dib mouth into the floor.

"Hold him still Chunk" Torque grabbed Dib arm and fully extended it. With little energies left on Dib body, he looked up. Torque pushed Dib arm backwards and then pulled with all his force.

The result was what he hoped for. The arm was broken out of his socked with a resoundable crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dib screamed. It hurt so much; the pain blurred his vision. It was the worst pain he had felt on his whole life.

Torque dropped his hold, the arm felt limp on Dib side.

"STOP YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Lissa tried to hit Torque but he stepped out of the way and smacked her to the side.

"I wanna have fun too" Chunk exclaimed with great enthusiasm. He passed Dib wrecked body to Torque.

The commotion attracted many students, interested in a great show of violence.

XXXXXXXXX

Students darted across the halls to the joyful occasion.

"They are kicking Dib ass" Shouted one.

"C'mon they're hitting Dib lets go see. A female one said.

The rest went following the others.

"Hey Zita what's happening" Asked Sarah, one of the person who hated Dib the most.

"Didn't you hear?" Zita exclaimed.

Sarah just shook her head. Zita sighed. "They are whooping Dib ass lets go and see it".

"Really!!" Sarah began to jump happily. "C'mon what are we doing even here" Sarah grabbed Zita by the arm and dragged all the way to the bloody scrap.

XXXXXXXXX

Chunk smacked him with the back of his hand. Dib tumble to the side; Torque just put him on place again.

Some jocks hold Lissa by the arms restraining her to help Dib.

She continued struggling against their grasp. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARDS" Their hands clenched harder against her skin.

The students formed a circle around them as they cheered the beating.

Chunk punched him on the face, Dib nose exploding on blood as more came from his bruised lips.

Another to his gut, breaking more ribs. Another blow to the face; his face was bloody red as the blood poured freely from his wounds.

"Break eggs Chunk" Torque curved backwards Dib body smirking. Chunk complied and kicked Dib on the balls.

Dib whimpered as throbbing pain surged through his body. Chunk continued his abuse on Dib tattered body hitting more and more. The students cheered and applauded with each blow.

"PLEASE STOP" Lissa tried to release their hold, but their force was too strong for her.

More hits followed, exchanging hitting partners over and over again. Chunk decided to use the same trick Torque had applied on Dib arm. Holding his leg instead of his arm, he putted his Foot on Dib knee and pushed hard enough to hear another cracking.

"AHH! STOP!!" Dib pained scream fell on deaf ears. Torque dropped him to the floor and crouched close to his Dib who was clenching his broken arm.

"I promised Zita I wouldn't use this, but you annoy so I prefer to kill ya Membrane" Dib eyes widened in fear as Torque drawn a thin knife.

Some students saw the knife and stopped cheering; Torque showed the knife into Dib stomach five times. Dib gapped in time, his mouth opening like a fish out of the water. Blood poured down of his mouth like a fountain.

The others saw the bloodied knife in Torque and they stopped cheering in shock. They were expecting to see a beating not a killing.

"That asshole" Muttered Zita between the crowds, Sarah gasped when she saw the bloody knife.

The others stopped in surprise and a silent reigned beside for Dib raged breathing. The hold on Lissa arm reduced which she used to escape the jocks grasp. She putted her body over Dib, protecting his body.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!" Lissa sobbed and checked on Dib's body, his shirt had a big bleeding holes, his mouth was bleeding, his nose, just…..everything was bleeding.

"C'mon Chunk we dib our job" Torque make his way out of the crowd, Chunk smirked at Dib and left.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE PLEASE" Lissa bawl, but the others were in a big shock to do anything. She walked to the horde and toke a cellphone from one of them and called an ambulance as quickly as she could, they say that they were going to take 7 minutes to make it there.

She checked again his body, he was breathing in gasps; the blood was bucketing into the floor.

Everything looked blurry, and It even pained Dib to blink. His stomach hurts, it hurt to breath, and his mouth felt like it was split on two. He spitted blood into the ground. The image of a teary Lissa appeared beside him, she was screaming but he couldn't hear anything.

It was the last thing he ever saw before plunging into darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

Gaz was sitting on the couch watching some TV; the destruction of her GameSlave will gave her a new life, well at least she hoped that it was that way. Perhaps now she could receive the love she had been waiting her whole life. The phone ring interrupted her thoughts. She frowned, stepped out of the sofa and grabbed the phone with both hands.

"Yeah?" She asked through the receiver. They were some barely audible sentences as screams, sobs, whimpers. The last one left Gaz paralyzed.

Dib was almost dead in the hospital.

Gaz throwed the phone and bolted to the door and out of the house, leaving the door unlocked. Her brother was almost dead. Just the though made her feel to die with worry.

_Please Dib, please be okay. _Her eyes tearful and blurry with tears, as she sprinted to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX

Lissa was beside Dib bed; they had to operate him, closing his deep wounds. The doctors say that the knife hadn't touched anything vital, but that several ribs cracked had cute their ways and plunged into his flesh, he had a massive internal bleeding that almost ended his life. His face was almost all bandage up, even the bandages had some spots of dried blood. His abdomen was fully tied up in bandages. His arm was splinted up and the leg was suspended on the air by straps of cloth and a big piece of hard material beneath it.

The doctors said that her rapids actions had saved his life. But….._she felt guilty, she couldn't do anything…..she was too weak….she couldn't do anything_. Lissa buried her face into her hands, her tears flooding out of her eyes like a river.

The operation gap was almost of two hours, Lissa thanked the doctors for there rapidly action of the doctors. _There was so much blood…….._

There were some crashes and screams outside, Lissa turned to the door that was smashed up and a darkened figured entered abruptly to the room. She was about to protest, when she stopped herself and looked at the figure.

It was Gaz.

She was covered in sweat and was painting heavily and gripped the door for door frame for balance and she regained her breath. Some nurse and orderlies tried to seize Gaz by the shoulders but Lissa stopped them with a dismissive wave of her hand. Gaz closed the door behind her and looked at her with a piercing glare.

"What happened?" Gaz voice was filled with worry. Lissa stared at her in shock; never in all her life knowing Dib sister expressing emotions beside anger; had she always pictured her as an uncaring one. But here she was, her honey eyes were fully opened and waiting for an answer; tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't do anything to stop them.

"Tell me please what happened" She again called out for response.

Lissa gave her a measuring look before signaling for her to sit down. She related everything to her. The hits, the cheers, applauses, the bruises, the knife……the blood.

So much blood, there was too much. Gaz closed her hands into fist, her nails digging into her skin and drawing blood that purred down her hands.

Lissa finished her telling her who were to bullies who almost killed Dib. Gaz looked her with an unreadable expression on her face, her eyes into slits, almost in deep though. She stand out of the chair and left the room without muttering a word.

XXXXXXXXX

"Dad, its me Gaz" She talked through the phone speaker. There were some stifled tones coming from the receiver. "Dad, its Dib he's in the San Antonio hospital…..he was attacked by some mob, he was operated". More muffled voices. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR SON…ABOUT US!!" She screamed. "JUST GET HERE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD". Gaz slammed the phone shut, small's cracks showed in the poor object.

_That bastard, the nerve of that man. _Gaz hadn't been this angered in a very long time. Her father said that he was busy and science was calling to him. How dare he. Dib almost dying and he said that science was more important.

She entered the room again and sat on the chair, give Dib a last look and went to sleep laying her head into the wall.

XXXXXXXXX

Gaz was awoke by the sound of the door closing. She looked up from her slumber to see Professor Membrane, the turtle neck and glasses down. He looked to her sleepy daughter and then to Dib who was heavily splinted and bandage in many parts. And then at Lissa, who he suppose was her best and only friend. He frowned.

"Gaz what happened?" The professor asked. Shock registered on her body. Their dad never called them for their first names; it was always son and daughter. She gestured her dad to sit in the other chair, Membrane complied.

"Dib was attacked by some bullies in the school, Lissa told me that he was beaten, kicked, broken bones in several places". Gaz took a breath. "And then he was stabbed several times on the stomach, he lost almost half of his blood and almost died…..Lissa called an ambulance and they got to operate him fast enough to save his life. She glanced at her father who had a lost expression on his face.

"I see, is he stable?" Membrane glimpse at her daughter with a look that resemble worried, but she wasn't sure……the thing she noticed was the clenched hands on the chair arms.

"Yes….he's stable, they are preparing some artificial blood right now to replace the lost one" The professor smiled at this information.

"Gaz…..I'm sor—"Gaz cute him off.

"Don't, you don't deserve that, where have you been the last months?, why hadn't come to home?. Membrane eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Is science more important than your own family eh dad?"

"I just want to make a better world for the only family I got left" His tone low and filled with sadness.

"Don't you see that?". The only way to make a better world for us is coming home with us, to be there for difficult times, when we need you" The professor sunk on his chair at these words.

"Very well daug…Gaz is that what you want?". Gaz nodded. "I will be there then…..in difficult times such as this. Her eyes lighten up little. "I will be several times on the house everyday…..and we will have a family holiday like the old times. We will be family again Gaz".

Membrane stand of the chair and made a motion to embrace Gaz, but she stopped him pressing her palms against his chest.

"Not yet dad. Gaz removed her hands and turned around without noticing the pained expression that passed through his face.

"Where are you going Gaz" Membrane inquire her daughter.

"I have unfinished business". Her emotionless tone shocked the professor. The door was clenched shut leaving the Membrane worried, a sleepy Lissa and a delicate Dib on bed.

_Please be okay Dib. _Gaz yearned as she left the hospital toward home.

**A/N**: This was a hellish writing; it was too damn hard to write. But Im happy with the results so far. Well I warned you about the violence didn't I?. Don't worry more to come, the next chapter will be even more violent than this one, maybe I will get to change the rating to M, since the violence will be too strong, including torture. Dib will get better, Professor Membrane will be again reunited with his children, relations strengthening and Gaz redemption. Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'till next week then.

From Venezuela

D4rK.

(1): Sharon Tate: She was an actress that was murdered by Charles Manson. The house its famous most of all by the musical video of Nine Inch Nails - Fuck you Like an Animal.


	3. Rude Awakening

**A**/**N: **Welcome to another installment of the series, before reading I need to warm "THAT THERES GONNA BE TORTURE, EXTREME AND EXPLICIT VIOLENCE, and BLOOD". Yes that's right there are some scenes of bloody torture. The rating it's going to change to M right away. Mind you that more explicit bloody violence, fool language, adult situations, scenes of explicit sex and dark themes will presenting itself in the future. The fic it's going to be darker for these parts, maybe not terror. _You'll see….._

Well on the show.

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

_"A long habit of not thinking a thing wrong, gives it a superficial appearance of being right," --Thomas Paine_

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 3**

Rude Awakening

Dib saw himself in an infinite veil of darkness….falling. Blurry objects filled his vision as he fell, just empty shells of what there used to be. Dib didn't know what was happening…..but it felt familiar with this place; just empty objects falling with him. Toys, little white pillows, sand and small pieces of a brown crib. They were all broken, dirty…..broken beyond possible recognition. Falling and falling through the darkness. A small pebble of light began to draw itself in the black gloom; he continued falling more toward the light which continued to grow. Finally the light was so near, it looked reflecting something shiny…..the floor. Panic overwhelmed his senses, he was going to hit the bottom ground, it looked so near he could almost touch it. He screamed as he began to plunge to the white glow faster, his screams resounding through the darkness surrounding him. He blocked his sight with his hands to not glimpse his final peril moments.

In a moment he stopped falling and looked he was over something. He proved with his hands something hard and rotting beneath him. It was just the old mattress of the old crib, yellowish in color instead of the fluorescent white. He stands of the baby cradle looking around. Apart from the sea of black, the crib was surrounded by those objects that had fallen with him, all broken and laying there.

Toys without playing hands, pillows without heads laying in them, sheaths without the fine caress of a warm body between them. Objects that humanity didn't have use anymore. The pitter-patter of feet interrupted his thoughts. Noise was getting nearer and louder with each step around him.

"Who's there?" He cried out, but answer didn't greet back, more loud steps, more noise. The patter of feet on cold ground anxiously began to go quicker and quicker, the noise leaving empty echoes through Dib mind. "Please answer, what's this place?" His voice sounded more agitated.

The sound stopped, he looked around nervously, nothing, no noise, nothing. His breathing caught in his throat, someone was panting a sordid scent of blood behind him; he could feel the air exhaling into his ears.

"They see what they want to see, and they hear what they want to hear". Cracking voices resounded shouting "MURDERED, SLAUGHTERER, MY BABY, GOD NO!, HOW COULD YOU PERMIT THIS TO HAPPEN!, PLEASE GOD NO!". Dib jerked his head behind him, nothing was there. Nervously he began to glance his surroundings. The objects had disappeared, just the white light was there with him and everything else was darkness.

"Vengeance is just an emotional response, it will come end to this Dib?" The voice resonates again into his cranium. He turned around sharply but nothing was there. There was a strange black glint forming into the white light. It began to get brighter shed of black. It shaped like the silhouette of a person. Limps began to form, the darkened figure began twitching on the air, fingers were formed who followed to close the hands into fist, the apparently black leather crunched together with resounded sound in the darkness. The head began to toke form, blackness tore it apart.

The stranger head began to take shape. An oval lined mask replaced surrounding darkness, metal shining across in the gloomed black. The darkened limps toke shape of blackened clothes with patters and spots to Dib seemed unrecognizable. The mask changed again, this time some of the white surrounding him began to drawn itself into the mask, darkness give away some space for the lines. They began to twist and moved from one part to another.

It toke form of a deformed skull drawn into the oval mask, the jaws missing, and sharpened and enlarged canines took their place. From the blackened eye holes slits began to appear until they opened apart to form holes in which bone began to appear inside the opened pools. Flesh carved their way into the holes, forming, moving, pulsing. Then skin toke form over the reddened flesh, little by little the skin moved away and formed eyebrows, tabs that resemble closed eyes into the holes. The left eye opened with such force that moved out of the socket and then putted in place once more. The whiteness of the eye began changing; little by little grayish pupils appeared. The colorless circle began to take shape and separate into two more circles inside them. The grayish color took a more brilliant look, it began brightening more and more, now an amber eye formed.

The right eye opened then calmer than the other, but nothing was there, an empty socket. The hole began pulsing and little by little it was filled by the entire darkness surrounding the space until nothing was left but grayish and distant walls. The now black eye pulsated once more and a glowing golden orb floated itself to the center of eye. Some of the blackness of the eye moved out to the golden orb and formed a little black pool in the center. The figure groaned and looked at Dib who was paralyzed in fear.

"Hello Dib" The masked figure spoke, his voice calming and souring, but with a hidden coldness and wicked tone that made Dib relaxing and trepidation at the same time. The individual was looking at him with a piercing glance almost calculating one; the left eye looked peaceful while the black one inspired terror and obedience.

"Who are you, where am I?" The masked man just shrugged Dib questions.

"That's the question isn't it?" The man walked near Dib. "That question, who we are is rather rhetorical, there is no us here…there's just you. As for me, well…..only time will tell, just call me Toten or Tot for now".

Dib blinked quite unsure of what to say. The man took seat in something across the light but didn't see nothing until a chair appeared of thin air.

"Have a seat Dib" The man signaled with his hand, he was about to ask where when again appeared of thin air behind Dib. He looked strangely at the chair, feeling that there was truly no other way to steer from this he seated in the black metal chair. The man tilted his head to the site as is in a mock smirk.

"So…what's this place?" Dib asked again. The man tilted his head to the side before answering.

"This place is what separates us from everyone else, the place where we are formed…this is the place that made us who we are, the place where all of us born and die". The man glanced sharply at Dib.

"I had been observing you for a long time Dib Membrane; I see what you see and feel what you feel. The hate you feel for this world it's surprisingly good, you hatred for them it is quite exquisite. You always block the doors to your mind Dib, always escaping reality that surrounds you". The man recoiled in his seat.

Dib looked sharply at the man. "Observing what?. How do you know my name?. You haven't told me where we are".

"You are different, fake is a word of what they represent, always unaffected by the others until now…..they got you now cheering your death, eating your pain, devouring your emotions until there's nothing except the basics elements of life". He stood then walking to Dib.

"I didn't know they hate me so much to try to kill me…Damn…WHAT I AM FOR THEM?!" Dib screamed.

"How easy is to deny the pain of someone else's suffering? Always displayed as a nightmare. Always criticized through words and eyes. To the normal you are grotesque but what do you represent then?. A condemning fear strikes them down, things they cannot understand, the sane it's just a lie for covering the weakness that lies within them. A reflection of their mistake which to the end they will deny…Lies…pure lies. For the public eye you are nothing just for the inside of the mask they wear everyday…you are the secret face laying inside the mask". The man removed his face plate and throwed away in the infinite grayish room.

"WHAT I AM THEN!!. Dib jumped out of his seat.

"You are the Misanthropy of the people". The man answered

His faceless head took form

Dib gasped recognition in his eyes. "N-No, what's going on here?...What the fuck is happening?...No this is not true…. This can't be happening". Dib fearfully glanced at the man who was advancing towards him. "This not supposed to happen, wha—why I don't understand".

The man tilted his head to the side and grinned sadistically. His eyes shining more than the other, like another personality. His white pale skin, a vertical scar in the blackened eye following from his forehead to his right cheek. Another thin scar following his jaw-line to his left ear. His lips smirking, teeth shining, spiky black hair….a long beard redder than Dib one under his chin.

"But Dib…I am you" The doppelganger snicker. His laugher echoing through the endless room as Dib screamed in horror.

XXXXXXXXX

The walk was a quiet one. When she had run frantically to the hospital learning Dib almost mortal encounter with Death. She even had left the door opened that apparently no one had gotten to rob the house. With a thankful sigh Gaz entered the house and closed the door behind her. Inside was all alone, too soundless for her tastes. Gaz got the suddenly need to play once more, but the device was gone……for good she hoped. She had business to discuss with the kind persons who had put Dib in his actual condition. She clenched her hands into fist.

_They were going to pay with their blood…if possibly or perhaps not something so doomed but vengeance at least. _She went to the basement first.

Her father had left countless tools….between them very sharps scalpels and other sharp surgical instruments. She grabbed at least ten and stuffed in a leather wrapper. Gaz went calmly upstairs to Dib room and grabbed his metal bat. Tiny pieces of hard-drive were still attached to it. The next was a quite security matter, a silenced Walther PPK gun that was safely hidden in a secret compartment into her closed constructed a few years ago by her. She had gotten the pistol via her friend Blackmail; some stupid teens that had gotten some balls to defy her on videogames and she had won the bet easily gaining as price the pistol, two extra clips plus two boxes of 380 ACP ammo. Quite easily to manage, well games aren't the reality but they were near it. In her games there was realistically representation of weapons, she had got secretly gone to a forsaken terrain near their house to practice some shooting without the silencer. Her experience wasn't that good but she could manage she guessed.

Putting the pistol in a little leather holster into her lower back and the silencer in one of the pockets, she decided to change a little her appearance. Gaz grabbed some military boots, tight leather pants under her skirt dress, black leather gloves and finally a big hooded black parka that reached to her knees. Inside her drawer was an object that she usually scared Dib off with it and filled her heart with shame but she picked anyway…it was an electrical taser. She stuffed the bat and the wrapper into the parka and with her disguise complete she went downstairs and left the house.

She was going to avenge what had happened to her brother, she would be making sure of that.

The first visit was going to be Chunk.

XXXXXXXXX

Lissa had been sleeping for nearly three or four hours besides Dib bed. He had been moving slightly and then trashing madly in the bed. His movements awakened Lissa. Out of concern she extended her hands to squeeze his hand and try to calm him.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Dib screamed as his eyes shot open. She backed in surprise; the professor jumping in bombshell from his seat. Dib was screaming louder and louder.

"ITS NOT ME!!. YOU ARE NOT ME!!. NOOOOO!. NOT ME!!. NOT ME!! Dib screamed in shocking horror. Some nurses and orderlies rushed to the room and snatched Dib hands and feets to the bed, he continued thrashing and screaming until Lissa saw that his movements ceased and fell limp to the bed, eyes closed. The doctors had injected some sedatives into him. She glanced to her side to find Membrane clutching his hand on his chest obviously frightened. Dib breathing returned to normal.

One nurse seemed to know Lissa concern and wiped the cold sweat on Dib forehead. She gave her a resourced smile and left the room with the group of doctors, except one who stayed to check for his pulse.

"What happened?" The doctor asked Professor Membrane. Membrane lingered in his thoughts a while before answering.

"I really don't know, my son just started screaming incoherent phrases and trouncing in his bed….perhaps could be post-traumatic stress?" The professor inquired.

The doctor looked thoughtful before replying. "Perhaps we certainly don't know for sure. If this behavior repeats give me a call I'll be waiting" Giving Dib a last look he went out the room.

"Is Dib gonna be alright?" Lissa asked, hoping that her soul mate would be alright. _Dib please be okay. Don't die on me. _She hugged her knees and left some tears fall.

"I hope so. Even my high knowledge of science can't do anything now. We must do what humans do in this moment" Finishing his reply like speech dramatically with a finger pointing to the ceiling and a heroic pose.

_Old habits die hard I guess. _She thought.

Wiping her discomfited look Lissa glanced at the Professor. "What?" She quoted.

"We must wait". Was the retort

XXXXXXXXX

After some time hacking into the High Skool archives she founded the address of Chunk Mitchell. It was more or less 8 pm, the night was cold but Gaz was glad she had her trusty parka. She entered the neighborhood. It was like some sort of suburban place where all the houses were the same thing and in the alike dull white color. There no even a soul in the streets, not even a child laugh. Just the mocking silence of the wind. _Let's see…number 34, 41, 52…. Ah here it is…number 61. _The house itself was the identical to the other except for a brown a big sign saying "Wehlc0M3" in the most horrorific letters and infallible wood ever seen on her life. The once white wood was of a dirty vanilla shade, even the corners of the door were rusted and almost falling apart if it wasn't for the corroded clays. The garage was empty apart from an enormous blackish and sickish blotch on the floor.

Gaz passing the deceased garden she went to the back door. Tools on hands she picked the lock and entered easily. Unsurprisingly the inside was grimy as outside. The kitchen itself was almost inhuman like and the roaches were feasting rotten leftovers in the table, slimy walls and an odor Gaz couldn't guess but after all smelled horrible. The sight almost made her throw up, so as stealthy as she could went out the kitchen as fast as she could. It was like an American stereotype came true, the story of lustful for food and TV. The sofa in front of the television was in extremely bad shape starting with the dozens of empty pizza, sodas and other stuff laying there with insects picking the scraps of greasy food. With a disgusted frown Gaz made her way upstairs.

Even the stairs were sticky and her boots made tacky sounds. They were 3 rooms, which she guessed the door with large dog's posters and immature phrases stuck to the door. Besides the door she lingered for a moment and then pushed the door open slowly as she could. When you saw a dirty house in and out you expect to see everything covered with filth…but no this room was squeaky clean. A made bed, clean sheets, clean working area and a sleepy muscled teen sleeping on boxers. Gaz smirked malevolence in her eyes. She drawn her pistol and pressed forcefully against his forehead.

Chunk bolted with surprise but Gaz hold him in place. Struggling he realized that even in her small form she was unexpectedly very strong. With the safety off and cocking gun she signaled to leave the room and he complied with his hands high on air, Gaz closely pointing the gun at him.

"What da ya want scary lady, what ahr ya doin 'hre?" Chunk half muttered scared for his life, he wasn't that stupid to not recognize that he could end dead on the floor and bathing with his own blood. Gaz just grinned pleased with his fear to her. "Move chubby" Resigning to not resist Chunk obeyed her command. She moved him to the basement filled with so much junk that Gaz thought this was the city dumpster. She forcefully pressed him against the wall. Chunk jerked swift backwards throwing a powerful fist at her; she just ducked and hit him with the butt of the pistol. Blood flown into the air and his flesh was ripped off his forehead.

He screamed in pain and holds his now bleeding temple. Gaz just walked pass him and kicked with all the force she could muster him in the knee. The part made a crunchy sound and instantly he dropped to the floor holding what was left intact of the leg.

"AHHHH CREEPY LADY NO MORE, NO MORE!!" His screams of pain fall on deaf ears. She was glad he could scream for the pain she brought upon her brother.

_This is just the beginning…_

With a sigh Gaz drawn the Taser and hit it into the trashing body of Chunk. The device made some buzz, the body twitching uncontrolled and saliva dripped from his mouth like a raging dog. Finally unconscious but a few twitches on his limps, Gaz retired the Taser leaving a red bruise on his neck. Pleased with her efforts she kicked the body in anger. With another sigh she gagged his mouth shut. Gaz tied the body to a rotten chair and some chains she found into the pile of garbage. Putting her "Working" instruments into the table she prepared for the cruelest thing she had ever done into her life. One was torturing Dib with threats or hitting him from time to time…but nothing serious or even broken bones. Now she was going to make suffer another human being for real.

"Fuck it" She said. She leaved the basement to fill a bucked with cold water. With a wave of her hand she hurled the entire load on Chunk body. He scram on his chair and tried to free himself to not veil. Looking at his wrist he gasped surprised at the sight of chains holding him in place, trying to struggle once more he flinched when the chains started to dug into his skin. The scary lady was looking at him inside the darkness of the hood. Gaz lowered the hood and faced the frightened teen of which he gasped recognizing her instantly.

Who couldn't known or even heard of Gaz Membrane, the most cold and scary person into the school. She had not been coming lately but her reputation followed her anywhere. Cold brown-amber eyes glared a hole through his head he could felt several chills running down his spine.

He tried to plead but his duct tape told him otherwise. He was crying and whimpering through his muffled mouth. His worse fears were confirmed when she stepped aside and took a glance of some sharp and shiny scalpels and other objects on the working table. Trying again to bolt from the chair, his efforts wasted as the chains hold him in place.

"Im see that you are comfortable. Now the real fun can begin, I have a special price for you if you cooperate with me". Her sentence causing him to scream through the tape, tears filled his eyes. Pleased with his reaction she grabbed a sharp but thin scalpel. Pressing lightly the surgical instrument against his neck she now could begin what she came here in the first place. He flinched instantly from the coldness of the sharp object and tried to jerk his head to the other side.

She smacked him across the cheek while he grumbled in pain. Gaz forced his head to look at her sadistic eyes which he shuddered and tried to look away but he couldn't as she seize his head with her hand. With more tears pouring down he tried to plead her again. Gaz only shook her head.

"Now, now Chunk, you did something to Dib and I really wanted to return the favor. But only and if only you answer truthfully my questions I will let you live, you understand right Chunky?" With her words Chunk nodded madly.

"Good boy" She uttered, patting his head like a dog. With the now frosty neck he didn't flinch to the coldness but afraid noneless of the sharp scalpel. "Now Chunk I will asking you know. Everytime you don't answer my questions I will cutting one of these or close enough to that". She said pointing to his taped fingers on the chair arms. He pleaded again.

"Im going to remove the tape…and if you scream I will plunge a bullet to your brain, understood?". He nodded madly again.

"Good". Saying this Gaz pulled the duct tape with a powerful pull that almost tear up Chunk cheek, splitting his lips in the process. He grunted in pain with retrain himself to scream as the blood dripped to his bare torso.

"Now, you understand what I told you right?" She quarried.

He nodded again; even that his mouth was free he could not bring himself to talk.

"I want to know why you did it and what Torque and you talked about. I know because the rumor spread quickly enough to gather an audience. Now Chunk what it's gonna be eh?" Smiling to herself she reflected her smile on the scalpel. She already knew the answer but she wanted Chunk to make a mistake which of course will lead to use the tools at her disposal.

With trembling lips he finally started talking. "Torqu—e said that we nee…ded t-o brea…k Membrane".

"Go on" She pressed.

"No please, don't hur' meh scary lady" Pleading again he receive a cold glance.

"You didn't answer fully my question. That means I had to apply half of punishment to your finger". Before Chunk could react Gaz tapped him again and lowered the scalpel to his pinky. Trying to pull his hands to not veil Gaz made a cut in his fingertip and then tugged sharply the tip into the nail. With a sharp pull the nail went flying attached with pieces of meat and blood into the floor, the water made his flesh crinkly that easily was ripped of his finger. Screaming loudly even gagged and thrashing in pain Gaz could only smile in satisfaction. She pulled again the tape out of his mouth.

He was crying and sobbing loudly. "Now Chunk the other punishable part is cutting off your finger if you don't answer my question. Now there's been another involved?" She asked again. Chunk just continued whimpering and sobbing, ducting his mouth again she smiled and pressed the scalpel to his finger that with a single cut it was ripped in half into the floor. Thrashing and screaming in the chair Gaz just saw the ripped finger that was bleeding continuously, even the bone and some nerves could be seen. A small pool of blood dripped to the floor and into the chair. Chunk was crying more and more.

She decided to remove fully the tape out of his mouth. "Now Chunk, you will tell if there's been another involved beside you and Torque?" No answer came again. With another precise cut she removed the next finger, blood and pieces of bone flied to her parka staining it in a dark red. Chunk just continued to cry and cry.

"Chunk if you answer I will let you go" She was getting annoyed now. The idiot was just whiny girl. He nodded furiously again; the blood was pouring slowly out of his cut fingers. "Answer now" She sent the coldest look she could muster.

"IT WAS BERRY LADY, BERRY LADY, PRETTY, PRETTY LADY!!" He screamed loudly in pain.

"Who's Berry Lady Chunk?" She pressed the edge against an intact finger. He continued to sob not answering. With a sigh she cutted the next finger, more blood poured down staining her gloves and the surgical tool while Chunk screamed more and more.

"WHO'S THE FUCKING LADY CHUNK?" Pressing now the sharp edge in the next finger ready to cut again.

"ZITAAAA, PRETTY LADY ZITA, SHE PAID GOOD MONEYYY TO US!!" He painfully answered. Satisfied with the answer Gaz lay the now bloody tool on the table. Her leather gloves dripping blood into the floor and her clothes. The final and more painful souvenir was yet to come. Going again to the kitchen she grabbed a knife from the counter. She heated long enough to be in a fiery and smoking red. Now besides Chunk who was cowering and in shock when he saw the smocking knife.

"You know, Im enjoyed my time with you. But this is the best thing I could prepared" Saying that she pressed forcefully the heated part on his bloodied and hacked finger all the while he batter in his chair, screaming, sobbing and blubbering. The sick smell of burning fleshy tissue hit her nostrils. The next one sounded like fried bacon cooked, he was struggling more against the greater pain. He tried to depart his fingers in vain. The final one Gaz made sure it hurt like hell pressing for longer time the knife into his engraved finger. Finishing her work, she gazed at the flesh that was crisped with a blackened bloodied meat. With a final tearing scream he passed out from shock and blood loss. Before she left, she grabbed a good memento, his pinky and tugged in her coat.

"Good bye Chunky" With that she holstered her tools and left the house calmly highly pleased with the results so far.

_Two to go. _

Gaz walked away. Her blackened frame fading away in the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dib awakened bolting his head almost out of the bed, grabbing the metallic edges to keep him from falling off. Everything was a blur. His muscles ached and burned in pain. He groaned and lay down in the bed exhausted. _What the hell happen?. _He just remembered the sharp pain into his stomach, Lissa crying and then nothing….

Looking at his side he smiled when he saw his Lissa sleeping into the chair. She looked so pretty, she had some dark circles under her eyes which make him worried a little. Gazing to the other strange guest he gasped recognizing the black scythe like hair and the long scientific coat of Professor Membrane…his father. His collar was down and his glasses putted in the table. He was sleeping besides Lissa with his head lying in the wall. He was really surprised that apparently his father was here. Even when he fractured his arm while he chassed Tak weird behavior ship, he wasn't there. Gaz just shrugged and stayed playing and his father said good job son keep working up to science with a dramatic tone and hung out the phone before Dib could tell his accident. Now he thought about it, it angered Dib that his father was so workaholic. No more time for us….

_They see what they want to see, and they hear what they want to hear. _Tot words resounded into his mind. Now he knew the meaning of phrase. His father had always wanted Dib to follow his footsteps into real science. He always wanted that….

_My poor insane son, MY POOR INSANE SON, CRAZY, NUTJOB, DIB'S CRAZY, CRAZ, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY!!_

Their hurtful words spread toward his brain like a poison. He clenched his hands, the bones hurt but it did not matter to him. He was too damn angry, he was just a coward. _Lissa was right Im a coward. I had never been able to defend on my on, why?..._

_COWARD…WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAID?...YOUR FATHER HATES YOU, HATE ,HATE, PAIN!!_

Dib clenched his head into his trembling hands in an effort to make the words go away. _Vengeance is just an emotional response, it will come end to this Dib?. _Tot words sounded again. He squeezed more his head.

_MURDERED….MURDER… ASSASSIN….COLD BLOOD, KILLER-KILL-KILL-KILL….BLOOD………Misanthropy Dib, that's what you are HAHAHAHAHA!!_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Dib screamed in horror. Lissa screamed while Membrane kicked the ground and tumble to the side into the floor. She bolted to the bed and hugged Dib; he calmed down enough to stop screaming and sobbed on her shoulder hugging her back. The medical staff dashed to the door. Membrane just stop them with his hand, they looked at Dib form shaking into the arms of Lissa. They shrugged and left the room except for the same nurse and doctor who had stayed before.

Both were spellbound to the room. Dib calmed down and eventually dug sleep into her should, she just smiled and tugged him into the bed slowly with a grin spread into her face. Lissa sighed she was getting too damn worried about him. He was stable but she was more anxious knowing what was happening into his mind.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's the stress. Rinnah dear can you find the Novocain(A/N:Sedative) and Paraxetin(A/N: ANTI-DEPRESSANT), we need to inject this now. She nodded and smiled at Lissa before exiting the room. The doctor went to Dib's bed. In a metal tag it readied Dr. Messer. He grabbed Dib arm and hit it a few time with his fingers into the vein. Grabbing from the medical table a few medical items, Messer grabbed an empty needle and connected to Dib IV into the connectors. Rinnah entered the room with a few transparent liquids. Injecting some of the liquids into Dib veins vessels, Dib frowned a little before staying still, his chest rising and falling calmly.

"When he awaken next time give those pills to him. Just one" Indicating to the red box reading Paraxetin. They nodded and the doctor left the room. The nurse stayed thought. "Don't worry he'll be okay, his in good hands. Dr. Messer and I will take care of him". Rinnah said. Lissa smiled in silent thanks. In fact now that she a clear view of the nurse, she could now notice how much younger she was than her and how her beautiful platinum-blonde hair shined into the room, her bluish eyes lighting across the room. She was tall, thin but most of all she had a calming smile and innocence that immediately calmed Lissa. Rinnah smiled again and left the room.

"That was most unexpected friend of my son. Perhaps you can tell me your methods for reassuring my son in the future think of the possibilities". Membrane exclaimed with an heroic pose. Lissa just sighed and shook her head. "There are no methods, I just love him. I….guess it's the natural think to do". Giving another squeeze to Dib should she fall sleep into his bed. Membrane just watched with intrigued interest…it remind him when he stayed into the hospital room with his wife sixteen years ago when Dib was born. The professor sighed and buried his hand to his face. What had he done all this years?. This was not what he wanted. He just wanted a happy family…but it was his fault…all his fault. All this years and supporting the burden of the death of his wife.

_After all I kill her._

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next house or rather apartment building was Torque Geruch; he lived just with her mother making her job easier. The structure itself was made into orange bricks, which made a nice presentation. Various cars passed and they were some people in the streets, but none of them paid any attention to her. Gaz crossed the street; she waited until a driver left the building and entered the parking lot. Making sure nobody was there and avoiding the security cameras, she went to the elevators. Entering the metal and solid cage, she pressed the 9th floor. Annoying that some assholes decided to enter with her a pair of married couple chatting all the way in; she tapped her food insanely. The couple ignored her concerting in their annoying rattle. Finally the door opened but before she exited Gaz gave them the middle finger, enjoying their reaction she smiled and left.

The halls were spotless. She continued walking and passing every apartment until she find the Number 47. The door was more difficult to picklock, but eventually the lock opened. Now inside, she peeked her head around the entry corner. The space wasn't that bad. The furniture was black, the walls in a soft blue color with some family photos and a nice marble kitchen with soft sandy wood into the cabinets. It started to rain, the water pelleting into the windows. The noise of footsteps made Gaz hide into the corner again; with the shadow in the opposite wall she followed the shade to the kitchen. Again the outline leaved the kitchen to a nice curved sofa in front of a Plasma TV, with arms posed opposite of the other lay Torque watching some TV and drinking bear. Gaz tip-toed into the kitchen and sneak a quick look from the kitchen counter.

He was just laughing watching some tv show. As long torture will be nice enough to make him pay, she really didn't have the time; it was past 11 pm. _So a painless death?, Did he really deserve it?. After all it was him who tried to kill Dib while Chunk held him. _With a sight she drawn her PPK and as quiet as she could and attached the silencer to the exposed barrel of the pistol that with a dry click was in place. Gaz went out of her hiding place walking casually to the couch, planning to shot him in the back of his head. Raising the gun and finger on the trigger, Gaz was about to fire when big lightning illuminated the entire room; Torque saw her reflection into the glass window.

He duck just in time to dodge the bullet who struck itself into the TV. Hissing with annoyance Gaz jumped between the couch and the TV to shoot again. Torque kicked her in the stomach launched her into the opposite glass and run as fast as his legs could carrying him to another room locking the door shot.

"Shit" Gaz groaned holding her sore stomach. Walking to the door she get ready to kick it open when the sound of a pump stopped herself in mid air and jumped aside. With a bang the door exploded in pieces and splinters. Pumping again Torque exited the room shotgun in hand shooting again at Gaz who stepped sideways barely avoiding the buckshot that left a big hole into the wall.

"I don't who the fuck are you asshole. But you enter the wrong house" With another pull he left another hole next to Gaz head, pieces of debris falling into her clothes. She took cover into the sofa while Torque appeared firing another round to the furniture making pieces of coil and cotton in the air. Firing again the TV was broken into pieces. She covered her face as flying glasses exploded from one more gust. Jumping over the counter she took swathe again. Torque send another shell making pieces cooking pots and cabinets flying thrown the air. Firing again part of the counter exploded in more splinters, some hitting Gaz heavy parka. With a click the shotgun was empty again.

"Fuck" Torque plaster against the wall to reload. Gaz was breathing heavily. _It was not supposed to be like this goddamn it._ Firing blindly her gun, the bullets leaving little holes beside him. Torque reloaded more anxiously and pumped the shotgun. Now ready to fire he took aim, but Gaz was quicker than him and with a single and precise shot waft Torque trigger finger. He screamed in pain but didn't let go of the weapon. Instead he passes Gaz as she took cover again and left the apartment in a hurry leaving blood trails. "DAMN!" Gaz screamed and followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really police job?" A young police girl asked her superior. "Of course it is rookie Richards" He reply chewing on a donut. "It…is…ve…ry…import…tant" He retort again between chews and spitting pieces into the wheel of the police car, drinking coffee to pass the pieces down his throat. The girl glanced disgusted at the proud of the force chewing the last piece of the fried goody and licking his fingers after. She sighed; _when she entered the San Jose police force she expected more action than chewing some donuts and drank coffee. Some sort of robbery or people to help…but this was too much. Hell, all this training, tactics, exams, memorizing every code, line and direction of the city for nothing._ The static of the radio interrupted her internal reverie.

"Unit 13. There's a 10-71(A/N: Shoot-out) in progress on your sector. Shoots fired at Rosebud building. Proceed with caution". The female operator talked through the scanner line. "Roger, Unit 13 out". The officer answered back.

"This is Unit 13. We need some backup at Parker Street. Shots fired, repeat shots fired. Officer needs assistance". The old officer turned to Anne Richards who was almost jumping with exciment in her seat. "I told ya we could get something important kiddo. Now put your seatbelt where coming there fast" Anne did as told and brace herself with joy as the officer turn on the siren and gather speed toward the shooting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Torque kept running through the stairs, his finger hurt like hell but the adrenaline surging through his body take away the mainstream of agony. The soreness on his feet increase with each step as he kept running and running. Gaz peeked through down stairs seeing Torque downward scampering away. She took chase after him. Hearing the clacking of boots Torque saw Gaz running towards him. Cursing under his breath and middle finger on the trigger, he fired two rounds at her. Gaz stepped aside of the rail as the buckshot impacted into the wood sending more fragments through the air. They kept sprinting down the stairs panting all the way down.

Torque dashed to the exit of the building leaving behind some shells on his way, too fretful of his fate he kept running. Gaz now panting saw the exit door almost closing and kicked her way in. He was wheezing now but he kept running. Tearing his way forward he kept his passé without looking for cars and crossed the street in a hurry; Gaz did the same thing, almost getting herself killed. There were some concrete stairs leading to a park; he jumped the 10 flight of the steps and impacted with a thump on the ground, leaving three more shells fallen out of his pockets. Gaz dashed through the stairs after him in the same way; with a single jump her form jumping and dropping to the ground flawlessly and kept running. The mash of vegetation gave problems Torque as they cut his skin running through them but he couldn't stop.

A fountain was across them, Torque as the runner he was, dashed all the way in, Gaz close his heels. He took cover behind one of the public restrooms to catch his breath, hissing with pain when he saw his missing finger. Looking into his pockets to his horror he discovered that just two shells was left into his pockets. Sighing bitterly he reloaded the final cartridge into the shotgun and pumped. Looking around nervously he saw a shadow ahead of him and fired a round hitting a lamp sending sparks flying, pumping again and with another noise he blasted another pellets through a water filter blowing in pieces from the impact. His breathing caught in his throat when he felt a cold, circular and hard object in his scalp.

"Hello Torque" A cold voice send shivers down his spine. The figure took the shotgun out of his trembling hands and pumped the empty shell, the spent round fell to the floor with a noticeable plastic clunk. Gaz holstered her gun and pointed the sawed off Ithaca M37 to his head. Torque ragged breath leaving cold poufs through the cold air. Without tearing her eyes of him, Gaz pushed him forward to the fountain.

"Turn around" The figure spoke again, _he was about to die he could feel it._ He turned around slowly to face a person with a black parka, black leather pants, military boots and a hood hiding the face. Even in his hided face he could felt a smirk drawing in the faceless figure. Putting the sling across her body, Gaz lowered the hood. She got the same reaction. Torque gasped and took a step backward in raw fear. Gaz smiled sadistically at him. Suddenly a spasm of pain shot through him and he coughed violently. Gaz hit Torque again in the stomach and watch silently as he fell into the fountain. He felt the numbness into his body as he fell into the cold water, Torque jeer through the water. Gaz calmly grabbed his head and submerge it into the calm stream, trashing madly and waving his hand into the air for air. When Gaz feel that he had enough she raised him again.

He coughed water out of his lungs and choked in air, gasping for it. Gaz just smiled again. When he tried to stand, he looked into Gaz eyes; now hold in place by fright, he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle. With an expression of mock innocence she closed the distance between, tugging the shotgun barrel into his chin and putting the hood back in place.

"Ah, did you wet yourself Torky?" She mocked. With his head now pressing against the rock fountain he strives to find his lost voice. "Are…you..goi—ng to ki..l..l me?" He muttered between words. Gaz just smirked again and shrugged her shoulders. "Now, I want answers Torque. If you answer all my questions I will let you live, do you understand" Gaz asked, Torque nodded slowly. "Good" She said, sitting the rocky edge without tearing her gaze out of him.

"I already have a good conversation with your good friend Chunk; I got what I wanted from him. Lets see if you do answer nicely as him". Gaz smiled pleased with his shocked reaction. "You are lying" Muttered Torque. "Am I?" Grinning again, she drew her human souvenir. "YOU SICK FUCK, WHAT DO YOU TO HIM?!" Cry Torque seeing the pinky finger of Chunk. "I just make him talk, Torque….And if you want to live like Chunk then I suggest you respond all questions". Gaz replied with an emotionless tone.

"Fine" Torque defeated said, "What do you want to know?"

"Chunk was kind enough to say that Zita paid both of you good money for almost killing my brother. How much?" Gaz asked

Torque looked thoughtful before replying. "1500 " He answered.

"Good boy. Now, next question. Did Zita tell you to do something else?" Gaz asked again.

"No, she just said rough him up, but don't kill him. I couldn't contain myself I just hate that little bastard" Said Torque with a smug smile. His smile faded when Gaz snarled angrily. Gaz putted the shotgun cannon into his hand and fired. "AHHHHHHHH!" Torque screamed, raw pain surging through his entire body and clutching what was left of his hand. Pumping the smocking shotgun she watched with satisfaction his pain. Blood was mixing with the water of the fountain, the crimson liquid was pouring into the stone along with pieces of bone and meat struck to the wall. He didn't have a hand anymore, just half of his forearm.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gaz laughed in fulfillment joy. With another powerful pull to his thrashing leg, it was blown into pieces. Pieces of raw meat and blood staining her parka and face but she didn't care; the warm substance sliding towards the ground. What was left of the leg was just a bleeding piece of meat. The hacked feet lay into the ground forming a puddle of blood. Torque kept screaming with pain, the blood flood like a river into the water.

Pumping again she aimed to his head. Torque was trying to cover his face with his remaining hand, screaming for his life. Gaz smirked and fired again. The round struck through both arm and head torn it them apart. The potent pellets send his brains exploding through the back of his skull along with chunks of meat and gray matter. When the body thrashed it send a rain of blood through the air and into her body. Gaz looked at her clothing that was starting to gush with blood. Torque laid very still, the rain washing the blood out of her parka. With another satisfacting pump the expended and smocking shell lay at her feet.

"FREEZE!" A voice broke her joyful moment. Looking to her side she saw a police man pointing her with a gun. Cursing under her breath she turned quickly and fired a shotgun round to the officer sending him flying to the floor. Gaz took run shotgun in hands through the park. Hearing wet splats behind her, she ran faster. She was about to cross an small bridge when another voice interrupted her escape.

"Drop your weapon NOW!" This time it was a female voice. Anne was pointing at a figure dressed with black and a shotgun in hand. When the figure turned jerked to fire at her, training kick in and she fired a round to the assailant. The black clad figure stumbled toward the bridge edge and fall backwards. Anne sprinted toward the bridge and looked down, but the figure wasn't there. "Damn" Anne said annoyed and holstered her Glock 17.

Running toward his supervisor that was breathing heavily clutching his ruined uniform and supporting himself in a broken lamp. "Are you ok, what happened" Concerned Anne glanced at his chest, sighing with relief when she saw the crushed pellets into the body armor.

"Im alright. The son of a bitch fired at me. Shit Im gonna be sore in the morning". The old officer muttered. Anne just giggle at helped him to his feet. "There's been a murder" Muttered Anne. "It's even younger than me Scott. Damn" Cursed Sarah. She wanted action, but nothing like this into her first day of work. "I know" Muttered Scott.

"This is Unit 13. There's a code 187(A/N: Homicide) into the San Tomas park. Call C.I.S services now". Anne informed through her shoulder radio. "Roger Unit 13. Unit 53 and 76 are coming your way. Wait for backup to secure the area". The operator replied.

"Roger. Unit 13 out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I really had fun writing this chapter. Apart from the explicit violence in this chapter like I told you that would happen. We saw a darker side of Gaz and a side of Dib that would make another appearance into the next installment. Don't worry will be soon. Well 'till next update then.

Oh yes before i go. I made a mistake. Zita doesn't have black hair, its Sarah. Zita had spiked and pink hair. See ya then.

Review if you please.

From Venezuela

D4rK.


	4. Mind in Rupture

A/N: Welcome to another update

**A/N**: Welcome to another update. This will not have torture or crispy fingers xD. Anyway I decided to name the chapter with this name to explain a few things. One, of course the origins and development of "Tot" and second to explain Gaz feelings towards Dib; or her general feelings about everything. Plenty of drama in this one.

Well on the show:

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 4**

Mind in Rupture.

"Shit". Gaz cursed under her breath. The shot had passed clean through her right shoulder without breaking any bones; but it was bleeding noneless. _That bitch. _The shot wound was starting to hurt like hell and her legs were sore from the fall. She'd continue walking under the city streets through the sewers. The blood flown slowly, staining her parka besides the remaining bits of Torque. Gaz stopped a while to rest; she laid the shotgun on the wall and took off her parka to examine the damage. "Damn, that slut". Her black dress had a nice hole it in; the blood was almost flooding like a river. Sighing she did one of the worst things she ever had done so far, she torn off her own favorite dress to make a makeshift bandage. Tearing the upper fabric, leaving her with a white bra; carefully wrapping it with her good arm. Gaz flinched when the fabric touched the bare wound but eventually wrapped around her shoulder. The next was the most painful.

Clenching her teeth shut, she grabbed the fabric and with all her force she could muster she pulled the both extremes. Screaming in pain with clenched teeth she checked her work. The bleeding had stopped at least for a while, but she was exhausted. Gaz cleaned some spilled blood from her wound; it has spread down her stomach and her lower back was still sticky with the crimson liquid. Still….it was better than nothing. She wrapped herself with the parka, it was freezing in here and she could almost see her own breath. _Back then, what happened…..going as far with cold killing not one but almost two people, and planning one more death in her account. What the hell was wrong with her?. First breaking her precious GameSlave 2, and then worrying more about Dib than in her entire life. But this…this, getting this far killing people, torturing them and blowing them to pieces._ She inhaled deeply.

_It still smells like blood…_

XXXXXXXXX

"What is going to be Dib?" Tot asked through the darkness surround him now. His voice sounded clear as the wind, but distant and near at the same time. He looked around anxiously but found none trace of him. "How easy is to deny the pain of someone else's suffering Dib". Tot snickered while Dib grew more nervous. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!". Dib screamed to the darkness. More shuffling of feet, more noise, more whimpering, sob, cries….more pain. Dib brought his hands to his head in an effort to cease the voices. The darkness surrounding the abyss of madness cease to exist, disappearing and forming Tot; yet again the transformation was more direct than the last time. What has changed now it's that Tot had his head without the mask showing his features; including his darkened eye and scars. Tot eyed him in a cold manner….almost curious one.

His mirror image signaled him to sit. Dib sighed and seated down, already knowing that there's going to be chair behind him. Already taking sit, Dib stared at his double with inquisitiveness in his eyes. Since the last shocking visit the voices came and left just like that. But still Tot had yet to tell his real identity…and what he was.

"I see that you came with more questions?" His double inquired. Dib nodded. "Yes. I want to know what you are. What are you doing in my mind? And of course can you please tell adequate answers instead of ugh….truths". Dib shifted his weight in the chair. Tot nodded.

"Like I said before Dib, there's not us, there is just you here. In fact I don't exist in any part of the world" Dib looked confused at this statement. "For now". Said Tot under his breath. _There's not us, there is just you here. What the hell does that mean? Some kind of threat._ Dib glanced at Tot who tilted his head to the side and gave a grin ear to ear. _This guy its nuts._

"So what the hell you are again?". Dib asked. Tot chuckle and swing his leg over the other. "Are you that stupid?. Damn Gaz was right; you are really a big headed idiot". He replied. Dib face darkened and was about to shout the same reply for the insult. Tot stopped him with a mock sign of surrender. "Do I really have to spell it to ya?. You are me asshole and I am you". Tot laughed at the last statement looking at Dib shocked expression. "Wha….no-no-no-no, that completely ridiculous. It almost mean than I am-

"Crazy?. HAHAHA. Of course you aren't. You are just different than anybody else, and beside why do you care so much, it is so important to gain their approval?" Queried Tot. Dib looked away angrily. _Perhaps he was right, why did he care about what other peoples think of him, why?. There was something that made him to care, but he couldn't place it. Maybe is their actions against me, their words, their hate….the pain and hurt._ He clenched his hands hard enough to pierce his skin.

Tot sensed his discomfort immediately wiping his mocking face. "You know why Im here Dib?" He shock his head while Tot expression darkened. "Im here because I am what you are not. Stronger, I lack of inhibitions, without uncertainties and most important without concern for the chains of society that imprisons our good citizens in this drenchfull world if that answer your current issues" Tot sighed. "But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you Dib".

"You know that they despise what you represent for them. Like I tell you before, you're the same, but yet you are different than them. There are too little people on this world recognizing what they are. Many cover their weakness with lies, lies between lies Dib. You know it's true".

"I know" Answer Dib. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. His words were sinking into Dib minutes per minute and second per second, Tot knew this.

"How far I had led us because of me. Had I let us down sometimes?" He rested his chin on his hands in mid air. "I had been there in our absolution moments. I was even there when we defeated Zim". Tot said. Anger was boiling inside of Dib.

"You didn't defeat him, you massacred him!" Dib was getting angrier.

"Killed, defeated. It's the same thing for me. How many opportunities you had Dib for the public eye to see. To accomplish your wildest dreams. But instead you choose to play the house wife with him. Always wasting time and effort. Instead of taking action like I did and defeated him once and for all". _C'mon Dib_, _yes a little longer. I know that you can do it. _

Dib stood up about to explode. "You dismembered his body. I just want him gone, not dead in that kind of way. I JUST WANTED TO SAVE MY PLANET!!". Shouted Dib looking away; the memories still bother him a lot. Remembering his high pitched screams, the loud clanking of the metal touching the metallic floor after hacking him in pieces, his screeches of pain and that little robot loud sobbing. He could still hear the word murderer lingering into his skull when on his last breath, Zim had screamed that word. How one single word can broke somebody from the inside out. Eventually he cut his head off. In his frantic disembowelment, he didn't leave a piece of him without been cutted or hatched. No scientific research, no prices and no science bisection for posterity like he had planned since he laid his eyes on that pathetic disguise.

"HAHAHAHA!. From what exactly?. From the giant waffles and that stupid robot of his. The danger wasn't there to begin with. And Dib, if you hadn't be so busy rattling to yourself you could had notice that even Gaz had know from the very beginning that Zim was an alien, but he was too stupid to be much of a threat. I knew she was right all the time, but you didn't listen to yourself". Snickered Tot. "You always permit others to crush you, always trying prove but never to understand. Humanity isn't what you believe it is. They will never saw you for you want them to see Dib. That's why you are different".

"I AM NOT!!. IM JUST AN HUMAN BEING. I AM NORMAL!!". The words just were drenched away. Tot stood slowly walking toward Dib that recoiled in his seat. "What's so good about it uh?. It is sooo good to be recognized as one more of the load, to have the same pointless life like the others do. You are pathetic. I really don't know what Lissa saw in you. But she was right in one thing" Tot said close to Dib chair.

Dib didn't respond. With a grunt, Tot stood besides Dib. "You can't keep doing this. You can't be the shaking leaf as your chick said it. You need to have some backbone. Someone you could trust and carry on with your pathetic self. Someone that you could rely when you though killing all your demons. Someone like me" Tot words remind him of his father speech times as he pointed to his own chest.

Dib sighed. This was getting tiresome. Spending his some time alone, in his mind as much crazy that sounded, he find that he couldn't be angry with Tot. "Damn that's nuts" Dib whispered to himself. A part of him began to surface. That measurement agreed with Tot in every sense of the word. Of all the pain, misery, loneliness, deject, reject reflected into himself for all this years. All their hateful words sinking into his skin to his heart, like poison spreading through open wounds. As much as his hated to admit it, Tot, Lissa….his Lissa was right. With a sigh Dib walked to Tot that retreated to the center of the light. Extending out his hand to him.

"What would change?" Dib asked Tot. The light disappeared and only the amber of the blackened eye bears out his presence. With a grasp, almost a desperate one, Tot held Dib hand of his own.

"Everything" Whispered Tot. The dark walls trembled. The screams disappeared. The pain of past years; Dib felt like never before it was almost a better feeling than being together with Lissa. Strong as he never felt before, he clenched his hands tight enough to draw more blood. His brain felt like mush, his eyes now clenched shut began to burn. His skin feels like on fire, his veins felt like that they were pumping battery acid and his insides a ragging inferno. With a piercing scream through the air the walls crumbled again and fell one by one, like layers. Dib continuing screaming, everything felt like blurs. Images one after another dig into his cranium. Images of death, despair, desesparation, betrayal, love, hate, merciless killing over and over again. As Dib brain experience the fill Tot laid there laughing all the way in. His objective had been achieved, not only finally breaking all the shackles to society from Dib, but now he was free and now Dib Membrane would be a new being. An individual that will leave a hole into the minds of others and a crack in history forever.

With a blinding light all disappeared and Dib crumbled to the darkness once more, but this time nothingness greet him back.

XXXXXXXX

Opening the door with a grunt of pain, Gaz entered their house and closed the door behind her. The wound still was throbbing, but she managed to walk straight to the bathroom and throw up. A wave of nausea hit her; she felt too sick with herself. She remembered the sick smell of burning flesh, the fingers cauterizing instantly as the wounds cooked themselves. The screams of pain….her laugh of their pain. What the hell happen?. It was supposed to be just a walk in the park. Just walk in and end them and walk out. _I guess I get a little carried away_. She looked at her wet parka; they were still pieces of Torque gray matter lingering into her clothes. With a sight she took them off and washed into the tub. She watched as the blood sunk to the tub sinking lower and lower. The blood left some crimson stains into the walls of the bathtub. With another annoyed groan she wiped them out one by one until the tub was streak clean and spotless. Watching the blood spread through the bath cloth for a moment, she shook her head and went to the kitchen. With flammable liquid on hand and a kitchen lighter, she went to the backyard.

The ice cold air hit Gaz like a ton of bricks, but she held her form. With a pull from the canister and a press of the lighter, the cloth was on fire. Proof that it was there before, Gaz just watched as the flames consumed every fiber until the flames poured clean the cement floor and then disappeared in front of her eyes. The wind washed away the burned ashes and took away into the air as Gaz watched them go. With another grunt Gaz went upstairs to change the shift bandage for a real one. Opening the bathroom drawer, she took a small blue bottle and spit out the cap in her teeth. Hissing in pain when the antibiotics hit her skin, watching the blood poured away from her wound. Gaz eyed the sewn needle with a nervous glare; with a grumble of pain the needle past through her flesh to the other side. Ten to go.

With each pull of the needle, the black stitches were hold in place into her shoulder. The hole was closing in. With another jeer of pain the needle penetrate her skin; with the last black thread in plane, she cutted the last stitch and made a little knot that hold in place the threat. Forming perfect straight black lines a cross her shoulder, the stitches looked well placed to resist free movement of her shoulder. Eyeing her back into the mirror, she saw the bullet exit wound, it was smaller than her shoulder, but still….it looked bad. With more grunts of pain she sewed the last of her handy work. It looked good for doing just the first time. After cleaning them with both wounds with fresh water and wincing after, the wounds were clean enough to be clothed. Applying some gauze to both wounds, she closed the distance with some adhesive tape holding them in place and finishing wrapping the red scarlet bandage across both wounds and holding them in place with more adhesive tape. The bra was stained with her own blood. She took it off into the stoop.

Staring topless into the mirror, she looked her scared redden flesh, at her face, her eyes. They were the same, but something was different. A line that she though she wouldn't never cross, she though herself as a different person, as a person who only saw the world as annoying mass of defect and worthless beings. Destroying each other over and over again until the ends of times. But now she was one of them too. She had killed in cold blood without a second though and pressed the trigger….and still they was another person to kill…another person to execute. Perhaps it could be better to stop this before it's too late; she could always left Zita out of the hook.

"Never, she needs to pay" Whispered Gaz into her mirror, and watched as her face darkened and her eyes changed into deadly slits; the pupils shining almost maliciously. But this needed to be done. _Dib you better appreciate what I am doing for your sake._

Tomorrow Zita will paid with her life, but she will attack were it hurts, more painful than any other torture, her reputation. Without that she will be just a shell. And when she wishes to die, she will be there to grant her wish.

XXXXXXXX

Lissa stared worryingly at Dib that was thrashing again in his bed. This had happened for the next hours. Everytime this happened he had been screaming about something bad or blabbing about another person inside his head or something weird like that. The Professor Membrane wasn't calm a bout either. The next hours had been sore tiresome. With the lack of sleep, she had been getting more jumpy and nervous about everything. The same for that blonde haired young girl. Apart from doing everything in her power to do service after service for Dib, her father and her; she had been giving some false smiles and plastered grins. She really need some sleep. Lissa started to became guilty; such a young girl didn't need a place here. For now she could ask some other nurses or other doctors to attempt Dib. With a sight she laid her head into Dib's bed. That day…that day had been the best day on her life. The way his lips fell against hers and the way his tongue found his way towards her mouth. She had been kissed before. But nothing likes this.

She felt that without Dib, she was nothing. Who would put another big smile into her face? Who will the person to bring more joy and happiness to her life?. Lissa grasped Dib cold into her hand. _Please Dib, wake up. Be okay. Please for me._ But he didn't wake up. He didn't greet her back. And he stayed in the same state. With more tears pouring down her eyes, she left the room in a hurry. It was just too much, she needed to calm down. She broke down into the hallway. It was just too much. All the sorrow, pain, mourning and grief broke down into an endless cry. A howl of raw sadness broking down her soul into pieces. She almost choked into her own tears. Feeling a hand into her shoulder, she wiped down the blurriness of her tears to find little Rihna looking at her with a sad expression. Throwing at the young nurse, who looked that her skeleton would jump out of her skin; she hugged her as she cried into her shoulders. Rihna didn't knew what to do just patting her back in a reassurance manner.

For the short time watching her, she could assume that she loved very much the patient Dib Membrane. "Im really sorry, really I am. Perhaps you could tell me your problems drinking some hot chocolate with me, what do you say?" She gave Lissa one of her best cheered and encouragement smiles . Lissa didn't knew but her smile tug into a smile. She nodded and grabbed the young hand of the nurse to the hospital cafeteria. In the walk she had been strongly reassured just walking with the Rihna. She smiled all the way, while she smiled back. They both took sit into the wooden table and ordered hot steamed chocolate. Sipping the hot drink, her entire body warned instantly. Rihna smiled at her again.

"Thanks for this Rihna". Sipping her drink again she smiled at her which she returned again the smile. "You are welcome. It makes me happy seeing persons smiling" Reply Rihna sipping her drink. "

"How old are you?" Asked Lissa. She looked nervously around before sitting her eyes into Lissa ones which had a curious expression. "Im 9 years old" Replied Rihna. Lissa almost choked into her own drink. She almost blurted "what", but managed to leave a soft tone. Rihna felt uncomfortable with the looks that Lissa gave her; it was always the same. "I know what you are thinking about. But Dr. Messer had been raising me when my parents died. I had been helping him into helping another people since I was really young to repay his kindness. He of course refused, but I decline his responses and just help him in every kind of way he needed. Everything". Whispering the last part and looking away. Lissa gave another smile.

"It is really kind of you everything you done for us in so little time. Thanks Rihna" Drinking the remains of another flavored drink she beams at her again. The next two hours passed quickly. She had learned that Rihna was from Sliven; a small town on Bulgaria, passing through the Balkan Mountains in South Europe. She was born in Wallachia, Rumania. Her parents had died when little after she was born and her care was passed to Dr. Heilss Messer, Director of operations in some hospital at that time. She had been raised in the town, helping patients after patients, while she learned everything she could about medicine at such young age and rate. Eventually Dr. Messer trusted upon assist in operations, and she became his apprentice and helper through everything.

What more surprising was that at such youthful age, she had done more than one hundred surgical operations, alone and assisting Dr. Messer. _It must be really hard for a child to do all this. I guess she had never had time to play or even make friends._ With a sigh Lissa squeezed Rihna hand and gave her a smile. Rihna looked puzzled by this.

"Rihna would you like to be my friend?" Smiled Lissa. Rihna smiled back. "I like that. I really don't have friends". Lissa grinned, sipping the last of her drink and went to Dib room hand in hand with Rihna. The dark room showed the laid position of Professor Membrane and the slow breathing of Dib. "Thanks again Rihna" She hugged Rihna. Rihna looked surprised but eventually hugged her back and with a wave of her hand she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Lissa exhale noisily with stress. Finding her way to her chair and looking at the peaceful expression of Dib face, she smiled.

"Good night Dib". Before she knew what happened, her face was already into the edge of Dib bed and darkness came after.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With a frown and a big yawn, Gaz awaken from her slumber. Last night had been horrible and her should was still throbbing a lot. "Shit". Muttered Gaz when she looked at the blood stains in her pajamas, pillows and the bed sheets. Dumping the dirty bandages, Gaz took out her clothes and took a shower, careful to wash and clean the wound without moving it to much. She changed into another bandages and wrapped again into her shoulder, holding in place with more tape. Today she changed into a new set of clothes since her dress was broken beyond recognition. Perhaps she could buy new ones later. She took off her skull necklace to place it carefully in her drawer. Putting some purple panties and training bra, a plain black shirt, the same leather tight pants, white socks and then her combat boots. Sighing she putted her leather black gloves. She needed something else after a little more of wavering she went to Dib's room. The room was still the in the same state of last night. But it had changed a lot. No more aliens posters, no more paranormal things. Just some stuff like his laptop resting in the computer table, black cover bed, purple pillows, some music posters and his old wooden closed. With a frown she opened his closed. They were tons of clothes but what really caught her attention was a white box. Opening the sachet she gasped at what she found. Inside it was his old black coat, small boots and his smiley face shirt. Jestingly she grabbed the coat and left the rest rotting there.

Oddly, it smelled clean and looked without a single spot or even a fragment of dirt. Perhaps Dib take care of his past as well. Gaz proved the coat carefully to not open the wound. It fit perfectly. The black coat hugged her form tightly but not enough to restrain her movement. It was just the thing she needed. Putting the silenced Walther PPK into the brown leather holster behind her back, she was ready to go. Without further delay, even for breakfast she left for school.

Only the sound of her breathing, the pitter patter of feet and the wind were her silent companions. Today she would end this. She knew who Zita was. She was that bitchy annoying with a big self-esteem more giant than the entire planet. She had seen of course what had she done to the other students. While she really didn't care about the others and she of course threaten them and hit them sometimes; she wasn't that cynical to break their minds in pieces. The streets were deserted and not even a single soul rested upon the streets. It was almost that they knew what was going to take place and not be the bystanders by it. Her sin will be marked with warm blood today. Although young, Gaz wasn't stupid. Her brother was not the only changing.

In the past she had been a little less tall than him perhaps three or five inches. She had almost the same size than him. Her breast were growing and at almost alarming rate, and her curves took notice of her form wildly. Her skin was the same milky and pale, her legs long and firm, with a toned and firm abdomen. The wind hissed in her ears, while the leafs flown high, leaving an auburn hole in the sky. The redden leafs took off clearing her path. Even some birds were watching her perked at trees and buildings. Frowning she hasty her step, she had never liked nature anyway. The school grounds were visible as she walked towards her destination. Students gave her odd looks….from frightened to curious ones. She ignored them all and walked across the campus to the entry. The halls were crowded with more students. She moved them all the way, simple staring them with cold eyes or making her way roughly through them.

She knew were to look and here we are…the girls' bathroom. Inside they were a group of girls chatting with annoying tittle-tattle and talking the most boring bullshit she had ever heard about. In the center was the mayor bitch, Zita, chatting all the way and waving her arms in an egomaniacal way that she couldn't stop herself for hating it already and had the strong desire to drawn her pistol and empty the whole clip upon her disgusting face. Closing the door loudly all the eyes turned upon her when the looks started. From the group of nine girls, almost all had terror written across her faces. Her reputation followed her into every corner. They hurried out of the bathroom before Gaz could even blink. Now they were three girls left…Zita, Sarah and other girl who looked as both bitchingly annoyed as the other first one.

Zita gave her a smug smile while the other did the same in a more prepared manner to bolt away. Zita laughed to herself before walking to Gaz with crossed arms. "If it isn't the pixel piggy lover. Long time no see." Zita giggle while the other followed through laughing nervously and giving both looks. Gaz frowned and hissed at her; before Zita could react, her head was flying backward from a fist than sent blood flying through the air into the shocked faces of the other girls who screamed frightened at the display. Zita sprawled into the bathroom sink followed by a big push into one of the restroom toilet, hitting her head against the aluminum wall splitting each toilet. The other girls run like hell gave the chance as Gaz was to busy with Zita.

Gaz calmly pushed Zita to the toilet and tried to throw her to her knees. When resistance followed, Gaz evenly punched Zita stomach making her fall to her knees. Already woofing for air, Gaz took Zita by her spiked hair and showed her head into the toilet, Zita was already struggling for air. Gaz ignored the tweaks of her body and pull the chain. The response was immediate with Zita struggling for oxygen as the flourish of the water filled her nostrils. Gaz jerked her head upward before showing against the water a few times before throwing her to the floor.

"You tried to kill Dib. I can't forgive what you tried to do" Whispered Gaz into Zita ear, watching silently as her face changed from a pained expression to a stunned one. "I…d..ont kn-ow what yo..you talk..ing about…t" Muttered Zita. Grinning and making sure her eyes pierced through Zita ones, Gaz fetch her face closer to Zita.

"Liar" Spat Gaz with such venom that Zita clinched to the toilet in fear. "It's not enough to break the minds of the weedy people. You need to feed on their lives too uh?" Said Gaz circling the sore body of Zita. "Is it fun?. You know I often tried to break my brother so he couldn't bother me anymore with his blabbering about aliens and monsters….and let me play my GameSlave. But never to hurt badly. The threats worked just fine for a while". Zita listened to Gaz words silently and to no bring more pain to her body. "But then a few years ago, he stopped…I didn't get it. My brother, the obsessive-compulsive about aliens didn't say another word about it. No plans, not trying to involve me in any of his stupid incursions and not muttering even a single word of paranormal bullshit in four entire years. I was surprised of course, but then when I actually paid attention to him and my surroundings I noticed people like you messing with him". Gaz have again the urge to blow to smithereens her face.

"I didn't care in the beginning, of course how could I even talk about without thinking about my past with him. Eventually he even dumped his entire collection of evidence as he putted, his posters, supposed alien detectors and all that crap to the thrash" Gaz laughed silently. "I couldn't follow his strange behavior but what I did notice was the change of the people towards him. Some of the bullies even stopped tormenting him, but one thing didn't change. Do you what that is blob head?" Zita shake her head madly while Gaz snickered. "You fucking people didn't let him alone. Even after he gained an actual friend and stopped talking to himself, you shit trendy people didn't let him alone. But now I will make sure that nobody messes with him permanently, even if I had to kill myself to do it" Finished Gaz pulling Zita to her feet only to fall to the floor again.

Zita laid there twitching like a fresh fish out of the water, panting and struggling to get up. "Get up bitch" Muttered Gaz, when the jerking body of Zita didn't respond Gaz kicked her in the stomach making Zita yell in surprise and pain. She screamed in throbbing agony, that mixed with the broken nose and the constant bleeding of it gave the response that Gaz wanted. Yanking Zita to her feet she pushed her into the door before opening and throwing her out into the halls. The friends of Zita were already there with shocking faces while the other students stop abruptly watching the scene unfolded. Smirking, Gaz showed another fist into Zita stomach making her fall to the floor gasping for air, the blood from her nose staining her clothes and dripping to the floor. The people could only watch agape as Gaz ruthless punched Zita in the face and stomach again and again. With each blow, blood was sent flying into the floor or the lockers.

Zita tried to defend herself by pulling sharply Gaz purple hair to not vail. Putting Zita's hand aside, the lavender haired girl punched again into her face.

"BITCH FIGHT" Shouted one student in the crow. Smirking, Gaz muttered the same words silently watching as Zita's body twitching and sobbing into the floor. She could not make a big scene so she decided to end this right away. "You think that you are the crème of the school. Why should I admire a bunch of assholes that only are living of the pocket of daddy and couldn't even make a cent event if they want to!" Gaz yelled to the crowd. While other made shocking faces and angry ones, the response was of her expectation. "You disgust me. And you…" Gaz glared daggers at Zita that was cowering in the floor. "If I ever see you again be sure to dig your own grave". Saying this Gaz finished with a left hook to Zita stomach leaving there gasping for air and spitting blood to the floor. Spitting over Zita face, she left the bewildered crowd waiting for the grand finale.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Sarah checking on Zita's fallen form sobbing, grinning wildly she left the scene.

_2 hours later._

Gaz had passed the time just watching everything around her changing, in the back of the campus. Smirking after watching the heart plus D+L carved in one of the trees. The deed was almost done but it was not enough. Frowning she entered from the back of the school passing through the abandoned area. The clacking of her boots resounded through the old and dusty halls, but not enough to break her calm. Making her way out of the old area she entered the same bathroom to find a few of the same groups of girls only without Zita and Sarah. After some looks, hits and threats they told more or less where Zita was, the parking lot.

The parking lot was even more bigger than the campus itself, they were already more than two hundred cars here including an annoying group of jocks with loud music sitting in a daddy paid red truck.

"Hey baby, want to have some fun?" Snickered one of the jocks, the other following suit. Gaz stopped death on her tracks and stared at the jocks. _Im just twelve, fucking pedophiles. _"I bet you wish your balls were the size of your ego asshole" Spat Gaz, the jocks laughed out loud while the other just fumed and jumped down to the floor walking towards her. Holding the ground, Gaz just waited peacefully until the jock was to grasp range. "C'mon sweetheart you'll know you like it" Smiled the rather muscular jock posing a hand to her shoulder. Gaz smiled with mock innocence and signaled him to come closer, while the jock grinned and the others just whistle. With the same expression she waited until the asshole face was closer to her before pulling his hand on her shoulder sharply, twisting it backwards, his body following suit. With a pained expression in his face as Gaz pulled upward his twisted arm toward the back of his head holding it with just her right hand. Even the mass of muscle trying to free himself, the deadlock was to strong for the jock to even free himself.

"I had important business to make; do you want to delay my business?" Whispered Gaz into the ear of the jock. "Do you?" She pulled again upward the arm of the teen that screamed in pain and tried to talk through gibberish. "N..n…n..no-o…n..o. LET ME G..G.GOO!" Whimpered the jock. Smirking she pulled sharply the arm of the jock one last time, that with a small perceive sound of a crack that even the teen friends heard it, finally letting go of the arm, the jock clenched his more or less busted arm while screamed and thrashing in the floor. The others made motion to move towards her, but her cold gaze stopped them. The jocks grabbed their hurt pal out of the floor to the back of the truck and took off without another look or word.

Smiling to herself she continued walking through the lot. _This is supposed to be some sort of punishment; you better fucking appreciate this Dib. And shit felt so awkward doing this crap. _Her hands were shacking she felt the need to bolt down to her home and never leave her room ever again. She was about to kill again, to spill blood. The faces of her victims were carved into her skull. _Shit not now. _She stopped herself, she felt like hyperventilating, the air was leaving her lungs hastily, her eyes burned from her tears leaking out of her sockets. She felt like exploding. Resting besides a tree to catch her breath she couldn't deny that going this far for retaliate her brother was exhilarating, but then again killing in more horrible ways she could even think of, even when she was trapped into the pixies world. No more torture or any other sort of taunt.

She was just going to kill that bitch with one shot to the head….and then everything will stop.

XXXXXXXXXX

"AHHH, Watch it! Screamed a teen into the ear of another. Sarah was trying to treat her wounds, but seeing as she wasn't a qualified nurse or anything like it, she was currently soothing Zita and drag her to the nurse office. Zita was thrashing and smacking her hands away. Seeing as stubborn as she was she stopped and continued to clean the blood out of her face. The nose of Zita was a deep purple gash with blood and it was twitching from time to time. "C'mon girlfriend lets go to patch you up" Whined Sarah while Zita puffed angrily. "Don't hurt my face I need to use it for the Friday party" Complained Zita while Sarah looked away annoyed. It was the same thing everyday.

"Rip off" Said a voice behind them. To both teens shock and horror, it was Gaz Membrane. Sarah laid there watching as Zita face changed drastically. "So bye bye Zita…uh…see you in the party" Waved Sarah and took off running. "DON'T GO!" Yelled Zita scared for her life. Gaz just watched with grim interested.

"On your feet" Gaz ordered whilst Zita shacked wildly, Gaz yanked her to her feet and showed Zita walking. "Move" Spoke Gaz again briefly showing her the PPK in the coat. Gasping with wide eyes, Zita try to run off, only to be roughly pushed backwards against the one of the cars. "Move bitch" Scared through major horror levels, Zita complied and moved along, Gaz walked with her calmly.

Gaz hands shacked again. But she didn't stop walking dragging Zita with her towards the abandoned area; gun in hand under Dib's coat.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Fun chapter to write, unlike the past one this didn't have carnage and bloody torture and it wont be another one for a loooooong time. But I decided to cut it here. Next chapter, Gaz rampage ends, Dib finally awaken to the fullest, shocking truths and love?. Well then 'till next chapter.

If you have flames, complains, insults or whatever you want to say, ANYTHING!, just….review.

From Venezuela

D4rK


	5. Secret Faces

A/N: Welcome to another update

**A/N**: This chapter was somewhat difficult to write, had to do some research about certain psychological traits about split personalities and their development on the person. Of course Dib won't be crazy or something like that. I really don't mind receiving low reviews; I just wanted to write my story. Figure it out because I killed Zim; I didn't kill him on purpose, it's because he didn't have a place on my fic. To the people who are reading, don't worry, Tak and Gir will appear later; perhaps in the end or the 2nd part.

Well on the show:

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 5**

Secret Faces.

The halls were filled with stains, large stains of redden liquid escaping through every crack of the walls, staining the very same dust floor in what Dib was walking around. The hall was endless with a little spot of dark light glistening to the very end, shrinking more and more as he advanced. His patter of his feet resounded through every corner along with the resonance of metal hitting against metal. Looking down to his astonishment he find the he was carrying Tot clothes. The same very black clothes; the strange markings were actually camouflage patters against his heavy and strangely light at the same time, like something flexible form. In his right hand was the pistol grip of a rifle with a sling across his shoulders. Noticing four holsters containing four different pistols strapped to the same black jacket and some sort of blackened knife strapped to a light green harness with more pouches fixed to the belts. His hands were covered with black full gloves; he felt a heavy weight behind hitting his buttstocks every time he took a step forward.

To his surprise he found that he couldn't move or even stop himself, not even his eyes darted from the grayish pebble of light. The grimy walls shifted again dripping more blood to the floor. He felt his face turn into a full grin, a person was in his way darkened by the almost absent of light. His body stopped and he could now grace the feature of a girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and the maddened glint of her mouth twisting into a big smile. Twined to the lips were vertical black lines widening her smile. Stitches covered the angelical face of this girl, from her hands, horizontal in her neck, vertical in the left side of forehead to the eyebrow; the biggest one was the one twisting her smile from her ears to the corner of her small and stunning lips.

His body stopped and faced this ghastly beauty. There was heaviness in his left hand. "Hit it" His mouth moved with a voice cold enough to bring chills to his brain. His head moved towards an almost destroyed window which reflected his face. The same blackened eye with the upright scar showing in his features. But his eyes were different, they were colder and even the brown honey one didn't brink any comfort to Dib, they felt different like they were not his own. His left hand moved towards his face, and something was placed into his head, the blindness disappearing seeing through slits of blackness. The girl nodded and smiled before exiting to another room followed by screams of agony. Another figure went through to the hall and stopped besides him. It was dressed in the same clothes, but the figure was slender, with beautiful curves, sized breast and long legs. The black dressed woman wore a mask covering her face….the same face platted of Tot; a drawn skull was painted into the metal. The skull have big and deformed eye sockets against the small slits of the face plate, the jaw missing with long and pointy teeth to the end of the mask. Behind her head was some sort of ski mask with leather straps holding the face plate in place.

She was well armed with a rifle in her hands, two pistols in shoulder holsters and a smaller weapon behind her back. The clothes were tight enough to define her figure; her whole legs were covered by some sort of black protectors, including a black vest, shoulders and forearms protectors. She nodded and found his body nodding back. Both cocking their weapons, light was replaced by a rusty door that the blackened woman kicked it open. Blinding radiance receive them both as they raised their weapons. The sound of automatic gunfire resound through Dib skull before everything went black.

XXXXXXX

"Let me go, please. I won't tell anybody!" Whined Zita as Gaz dragged her through the dusty halls. While her voice annoyed Gaz, she didn't stop walking until she reached the dead end of the abandoned area. About to open the double door, she stopped when Zita tried to yank free her arms while she clinched for dear life to the door frame. Frowning annoyingly, Gaz kick one of Zita legs making her fall out of balance; gripping her opportunity, Gaz gripped the thrashing teen into her shoulders and kick her way in into the forsaken lecture hall. Making her way down the scenery casually, she threw backwards the battering girl into one of the cine style chairs and sat besides her. Ignoring Zita imploring looks, Gaz drawn her gun and shoved into the tear stained face of Zita. The terrified teen seeing that she was going to die, make a final effort to free herself, giving a kick to the chest of the surprised Gaz, she broke into a run towards the scenario.

Huffing in exasperate annoyance, Gaz ran to one of the lines of chairs jumped into mid air and catapulted herself to the wooden floorboards cutting the exit of the shocked Zita. "Why don't you make this easier upon yourself? I could the painless way…but on the other hand…I could do a better using this into your body" Said Gaz showing her a palpable bloodthirsty scalpel, the cold look reflecting into the shiny metal.

"YOU ARE INSANE!!, like your brother" Gaz huffed in anger and hit Zita into the temple with the butt of her gun. Blood flooded through the wound as Zita screamed in pain grabbing her blemish brow. Gaz just unruffled walked to her, showed Zita hands away and took hold of her aching nose. With a movement of her hand the nose was snapped in place with a resoundable crack and a yell of pain and surprise from Zita. Wrangling around, Zita faced again the canon of the PPK silencer into her cheek. The blood from Zita temple dripped to her eyebrow to the other cheek and tickle to her chin.

Gaz bring down the hammer, cocking the weapon. Zita tried to cover the face in her hands. "No please, don't…pl…please don't kill me. Let me go I won't tell anybody. PLEASE!!. I won't tell please. It was just that bastard".

Intrigued she lowered her weapon. "Who?" Inquired Gaz. Zita hands smacked over her mouth in surprise, _she wasn't suppose to say it._ "Who's him?" Pressed again Gaz. Zita trembled, her lips quavering. "WHO-IS-HE!! Screamed Gaz at the top of her lungs. Zita jumped in surprise, and before she knew she was doing she blurted out…"TEACHER PELGUS!!"

Smirking to herself, Gaz crouched besides the trembling Zita and caress her cheek with an apologic smile. The teen shuddered at the contact and look away. "Please…just let me go I wont tell anybody…please" Beg Zita for her life. To her horror Gaz face felt apart taking the purity face with her in a scowl and an expression of pure hate that consumed her features.

"No, you won't" Gaz just gave her a lopsided grin and pulled the trigger as Zita clenched her eyes shut and screamed in desesparation.

_Click…_

Gaz blinked and looked at her gun in strangely confusion. When she saw the problem she chuckled darkly. A tingle began to rise in her throat, she tried to suppress it, but the jiggle spread through her tongue and finally through her gums. She inhaled deeply as she tried to break the sensation into her mouth. Her shoulders began to tremble and her mouth was twitching upward. Zita saw this strangely as she retreated to a nearby wall and how Gaz trembled.

A sound reached Zita ears. It was the horrendous noise she ever heard of, she had never been so scared in her life. It was even worse than been on the floor at gunpoint.

_Laugher._

A frantic laugher spread through the entire auditorium. It was so loud than Zita felt drilling into her skull, spilling her ultimate fears to the outside. Zita bring down her hands to her ears in a frenzied attempt to stop the loud cackle to her brain. She couldn't stand it.

"STOP!! STOP IT!! NOOOO!! PLEASE!! NO!!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears, Gaz just kept laughing, tugging her hand to her forehead high facing the rugged ceiling, the sets of giggles staining the air. Zita remembered the high pitched laugh of the children, their pulls of their hair, the bruises, the pointing, the constant mockery of the others, their mistreat faces as they poke fun at her.

"_Hey look its pickle face"_

"_Let see if her hair paints the board"_

"_Winkle face!!. Winkle face!! Winkle face!!_

"_Eught!!.She stained my arm with her filth!! Go away hanky face. HAHAHAHAHA!!_

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"She couldn't stop. She had never laughed so hard in her life. She hate laughing at public, much less laugh at something as meaningless as humor in this drenched world. But she couldn't stop laughing. It was just too funny; her face was even funnier. Zita face was priceless with her eyes full of tears as she rocked back and forth sobbing loudly. In that instant she knew that her life was over, she had become what she had been doing to others all this years…an empty shell of her former self.

The irony struck hard at Gaz who laughed more and more as Zita fell limp to the site with her teary eyes open sobbing and muttering gibberish tongues. Now taking off the safety of the gun, her tongue trembled more as she struck her hand to her mouth to stiff another set of almost insane laugher. Pointing with almost shacking hands, her stomach burned from the giggles. She looked at the broken expression on Zita face once before aiming, the gun relaxing in her hand. Zita just kept begging and sobbing at Gaz feet.

She was about to kill another of the people involved in Dib almost murder. To put to rest another corrupted soul…but she was not there anymore. In her tear filled eyes, was reflected something that held Gaz to put the trigger and blow her brains out…pity. She couldn't believe it, never in all her years, not even in video games she had forgiving a living creature, especially someone with a terrible crime as Zita.

So why she couldn't press the trigger?

_No rest for the wicked._

The gun felt heavy in her hands and with a sigh she retracted the hammer and put the safety on. Sighing again, she stared at Zita with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Im going to let you out of the hook Collins. But if I ever see you even at 10 feet of Dib. Im going to kill you on the spot and set you ablaze" She gave her a lopsided smile. Ignoring the thanks you and the hug at her legs she looked at her in the eye before taking some distance at her. "But that doesn't mean your going from this scarred".

The happy smile from Zita face fall apart and the next thing she knew was something hitting her face and then everything turned black, the world fading away. Gaz wipe out the blood from the butt of the gun into the old ragged curtains before holstering her PPK and drawn the scalpel from Dib's coat. She would mark her as her own success in a word that Zita had enjoyed the others to suffer, the very word that everyone of these people enjoyed so much. Ignoring the blood running down her temple she took the scalpel into her hand and rested close to her forehead. With precise and accurate cuts, she carved her way into Zita head, pausing occasionally to see how her work was planted. The blood poured down her face now to her lips and dripping to her clothes. She augmented the pressure on the cutting instrument to ensure that Zita will be scarred for life and never be free of this word. The face twitched over and over again.

Finishing the last cut, she verified that her job was now complete. The only thing that needed this to take effect was only…time and she didn't lack of time. She would wait to see the results. When she looked at her own hand that were drenched with blood covering the leather glove she grimaced, took them off and dump them into the crack of the scenario, same with the bloodied scalpel. Investigation was top priority now that she found string wielder. She smiled, gave Zita a last look with a wave of her hand and walked up the exit closing the doors behind her as they echo away.

XXXXXXXX

"What a psycho" Tell one officer to another as they check the body of the deceased Torque. The body lay there with the blasted pieces of limbs, brains gray matter and blood splashed in the fountain rock like a contemporaneous painting of macabre decoration. The water was a deep crimson from the flesh liquid staining all the officers with grim concern and horror as the crime investigators checked the body. Currently Anne was sipping her seventh cup of coffee with trembling hands. Scott had been shipped back to home because of the aching of the old man chest, hopefully he will be okay by the next two or three days for service again. Before going he added in a cheerless tone, _not even in 'Nam_ _happened this shit Im out of here_; saying this he left with a wave of his hand and he was gone. She was currently sitting in a bench nursing her coffee like an Aztec treasure.

Anne had been since the backup at noon, maybe 1 or 2 of the morning. She yawned like the one hundred times and closed her eyes only to be awakened by a tapping on the shoulder of another investigator. Huffing with annoyance and lack of sleep she looked at the investigator, armed with a block of notes and a pencil.

Sighing again she sipped her coffee. "Wha da ya want?" The survey-man cleared his throat and opened the block before shooting out a question.

"Are you Annabel Marlin Richards?

Anne sighed again in annoyance. "For fuck sakes. YES I AM. I HAD BEEN ANSWERING YOUR SHIT FOR SEVEN HOURS NOW!!"

The officer just looked surprised at her behaviour, but continued none less. "Where did you saw the suspect?" Inquired him again.

"Near that bridge". Signalling with a nod from her head toward the bridge. "Office Scott Markels and I heard shots and we separate into the park. Five minutes later I found the body when I heard the voice of Scott of what happened to be the first encounter with the suspect. The assailant fired upon Scott but the Kevlar managed to save his life while I chase after the shooter".

"Did you saw his face?"

She shook her head. "No, neither Scott. The gunman was carrying a hooded coat that hided his face. In fact not even the hands were visible. He was armed with a 12 gauge shotgun used for murdering the teen in the spout" She sipped again her drink.

The officer made another set of notes before looking her at the eye. "Did you shoot at the assailant?"

"Yes I did. I managed to hit the suspect in the chest area I believe. He stumbled towards the railing after all, but not even a trace of the blood was found beside the murder victim". _Sigh. _"After all the rain did a very good job of wash away the evidence".

"Did you try to follow the suspect through the sewers?"

Anne frowned. "What the hell I was supposed to do? I was ordered to wait for backup to secure the area and those idiots appear here one hour later!" She drank her hot coffee in a one big gulp. "Where was that thing of protect and serve? And when I asked where they were, they say that they were attending other matters. I can't believe that shit"

The officer held his hands in rout. "Miss please calm down. We know you are upset being your first day of work happen like this. But we need your help to catch this murderer to prosecute him. Calm down"

"Calm down?. CALM DOWN!!. What the hell is wrong with you people? I had been held against my will for more than eight hours. Im soaked, cold and with a headache of the entire country. It could be better…I don't know if you let me SLEEP!!. My turn ended 5 hours ago….

The crime investigator could only smack his hand to his ears in an effort to stop the surge of insults and complain from the young woman. Never in all his life had heard so much bad words coming down from a mouth. "OK OK, you win just please shut up…you are not the only tired around here. Most of us hadn't sleep in days". He sighed before rubbing his eyes. "But I need your testimony, same with your superior. When the stress burns down your system come down and seek me". The man tuck a white card with his personal number, email and direction into the wildered hand of Anne who had a big scowl on her face.

"Calm down okay…I tell the boss, you need some sleep, take a few days off" Anne nodded and kept the card in her hands a little before slipping into her uniform pocket. The officer left to talk to another people. Anne sighed and dumped the empty cup into the trash can. Watching for the last time the murdered hacked body of the teen and how his eyes still shined even in raze against the coagulate blood from the body. She shook her head with closed eyes and left the scene before anyone saw her.

XXXXXXX

The mixed voices swinging in the air awakened Dib. Gazing at the white ceiling while checking his surroundings, only a nurse was there to greet him. Seeing him woken from his slumber, the nurse smiled and went out the door saying something to the people who woke Dib. The door bust open with Lissa and Membrane running to great him. Lissa launched herself hugging Dib and sobbing in her shoulder. While his sore body was hurt a little he couldn't stop himself for hugging her back. His father gave Dib a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder which was more affection he had shown in a very long time towards him. There was another person behind the door watching the reunion with annoyance.

It was a woman dressed in nurse attire, but in place of the white of this hospital, the uniform was an olive green. Even at this distance Dib could read the tag _Head Nurse __Hendgert…_Lissa's mother. Dib had known her after the dismissal of Lissa. Apparently she had been scared from her parents to meet him…something about Lissa mother that was extremely strict and cold mannered good devoted mother, often over-protector. Lissa father was great to Dib standards; it was all the things that Dib wanted into his father…attentive, good hearted, quite the comic one and of course loved his children with all his might. Lissa also have a little sister called Clara that was cute and self attentive towards his attention but annoying at Lissa personal opinion.

The woman stepped through the room. A trait that Lissa shared with her mother was an extremely good looks and beauty. Even at 39, Helen Hendgert was truly stunning with her long auburn hair, lightly tanned skin, pale green eyes and a beautiful body decorated with good curbs, an ample breast and backside. What do you expect from an old woman would be hanging open mouthed with her splendor.

Lissa parted her head to look Dib in the eye. "I was so worried…oh God thank God you're alright" Lissa hugged him again. "Cant…breath…hurts" Whispered Dib while Lissa separated herself and muttered an apology. The young nurse returned with Dr. Messer who look quite pleased and shocked from his speed recovery event normal humans levels couldn't reach this accelerated rate, he will find some time to speak with Professor Membrane alone after this. Dib asked some water to kill his sore throat while Rinnah happy to comply got his wish.

"How do you feel Dib? Does its still hurt?" Asked Lissa with concern, Dib just shook his head.

Shifting his weigh he met her gaze. "No. Strangely I feel sort of…fine. Like I was never hurt before, Im just a little sore"

Lissa sighed contently and kiss him on the lips right in front of everybody. Lissa mother gasped enraged, Membrane look in astonishment, Rinnah looked away with flushed cheeks and the doctor mere smiled. "I hope you can leave the hospital soon" Mumble Lissa while she caressed his cheek and tugged softly at his ear. "After this I will give you something that will leave you grounded to the bed for some time" Whispered sexily Lissa at Dib ear. The statement make him happy but laugh at the same time from the corny phrase.

"I wish I had a paycheck everytime something goes wrong in my life" Dib answer looking out of the window, feeling sore. Lissa grins before wrapping her arms around Dib shoulders. "Well…its not money. But I have your reward right here" Dib grins back and kissed her lips again, proving his tongue with hers. Lissa sighed contently and laid her head in his chest.

The headnurse had enough and decided to stop her daughter.

"Good morning Dib I hope you feel alright soon…Lissa can I speak with you?" The woman spoke clearly as the water with a smooth and beautiful voice, clenching daggers at Lissa who understood the indirect.

"Yes mother…be right back Dib" With another look she left the room with her mother. Dib stared in concern before tugging his attention to Dr. Messer. The doctor checked his pulse and other medical exams while Membrane just watched with deep interesting Dr. Messer suspicious conduct. Swallowing a smirk he nodded towards the doctor who smiled and nodded back. While Rinnah and Dib paid no attention to both labcoats mans; Rinnah checked Dib pulse and gasped. Never in all her life she had seen this fast recovery…_he should be sickly white and a slower pulse than normal, even the bags under his eyes and the skinny cheeks disappeared._ Puzzled by her discovery she had the desire to check his wounds but stopped herself with the warning gaze of Dr. Messer.

"Dear, give this young man his medicine, Professor Membrane and I had things to discuss. I will see you in lunch time" Rinnah nodded watching as Membrane and the doctor left the room closing the door again. Dib opened his mouth and swallowed the pill, receiving a pleased smile and a giggle from Rinnah. He couldn't explain it but watching her young face he found smiling back in response.

_In another hall…_

Her mother hadn't said a word since they left the room. She was worried often when seeing the serious expression on her mother she mean business. She had always been overprotective with her children, while she didn't find that a bad thing sometimes it was annoying and sometimes…well she still have some scars. Helen stopped and signalled her daughter to sit into a waiting room that was totally empty. Lissa met her mother gaze with a nervous glare.

Helen sighed, she hates doing things like this…but it was for the best.

"Lissa Im disappointed in you. You didn't even call us, your sister had been asking for you and even your father called. You disappeared for two days. I almost had to call the police believing you were kidnapped or worst" Lissa made a motion to defend herself only to be stopped by a deadly glare and a held of her mother hand.

"But mom…"

"Don't you dare to speak back. We had gave you everything…everything and this I how you pay us? By escaping with this crazy boy. What the hell were you thinking? He's not worthy of you. He'll ruin your life, he's just a filth coward. Men just want one thing, and when he got what he wants he'll dump you"

"You don't know him like I do. He cares for me. He…he-he LOVES me. And I don't care what you say. I'll stay with him whatever you like it or not"

_Smack_

Lissa held her angry reddened cheek looking at her mother in surprise. Looking at her made her anger built. Helen just walked casually besides her with a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder. "Im just doing this for you. You'll be thanking me eventually. You must realize that this boy…

The natter rankle of her mother longer forgotten, her anger was building at high levels. Never in her life had she been hostile towards her mother. She received respect always and her strong character was recognised in her home and community. But with the stress, lack of sleep, entire hours of constant worries and sorrow…she found that she couldn't stop herself.

_Everything blurred__…_

_She didn't knew it. But when she snapped, Lissa slapped her mother hard enough to bring her down to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. _Helen could only grasp her pained stomach and face looking at surprise at the fury redden face of her daughter breathing heavily

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Shouted Lissa running away from her and the hospital. Helen could only cry silently watching the disappearing form of her daughter and asking herself what went wrong…

XXXXXXX

"Would you like some whiskey?" Heilss offered the good Professor who nodded. Serving some fine quality alcohol in short glasses followed by a strange red liquid and two ice cubes. The amber liquid looked quite tasty even for Membrane standards. Sipping the amber liquid, Membrane sighed contently, burning the heavy stress in his system.

"I take you were part of the Evolus Project…Professor?" The doctor smiled when Membrane almost chocked on his drink. Membrane paled a little at the mention of the name.

"Don't worry Professor I have S clearance into the Mentis organization. In fact I was the one who approve your project exactly sixteen years ago…I can see that it was a success on both accounts" Said the doctor watching every of his movements.

Membrane could only shudder at the last word, seeing the golden ring in the older man hand with a coat of arms and a big medieval style S in the center. "O-of course-e doctor-or" Could only muttered Membrane nervous at seeing a high ranking man in the society he was part of. Currently he was C rank, just promoted after his all his success inventing many things including the world famous Super Toast and multiple experiments. The biggest experiment so far was still going into investigation, but the apparently success of the project have earned rake among ranks. But at what cost? He lost the love of his life and the respect of both his children…the only thing that remind of her and the unfinished project.

"The experiment seems to recover quickly as we expected. The enhanced regeneration system works fine and in augment with lesser time of working. I see also that his apparent delirium on his childhood disappeared as well. The second phase of the other subject had not changed that much. Only now that she can express more emotion besides anger at everything and now some concern for the other subject besides a façade world its present…this is good news professor, good news indeed. It had surpassed everything we expected to new levels". Rattle the scientist with a proud gaze over Membrane.

"Think of the possibilities. In ten years imagine what would change within the project. Im eager to see all the changes and enhancements activated to five hundred times of normal humans. It will be the new beginning of a new race. A new race that both subjects will be making possible with their union"

Membrane just cringed. "Will you take them away from me?"

The doctor just shook his head. "No…you made this possible, the merit goes for you. The children will be at your care and I expect to be that way. If you please you can watch them closely and no with a flying TV" Snickered Heilss at the last part. Membrane eyes dropped to the floor thinking about how bad as a parent he was.

"The project now it's your top priority, forget everything else. This will be your highest success, the evolution of mankind it's at your hands Professor" Cooed Dr. Messer.

"What if they refuse the final phase of union? Asked Membrane with concern. The doctor just waved a dismissal hand.

"Nonsense. The project will be completed by all means necessary, even if we need to drug them to have intercourse it will be done for the greater good of humanity". The doctor gulped the last of his whiskey licking his lips after.

_Could __I do that? Sacrificing the remaining love I had for a process as meaningless as this. Oh! Riza what I must do. You died because of me; I don't want to repeat this burden in our children. _Mused Membrane with self hate. If he agreed to this then everything at hand will be sacrificed and the mind of the union of Riza and him will be lost forever to the good of mankind if that was the correct term to this. _It should be madness and cruelty._

His feet didn't budge, his gaze lost on the cold eyes of the doctor and his mouth could only mutter the words he had been trying to avoid. "It will be done Körran(1)" Said Membrane not believing what came from his mouth. The doctor could only smile approvingly.

"Good now check on the other subject in the night I will see that my assistant maintain the other busy…the girl can stay until his recovered if she please. I need to see the results myself. And remember professor… Scientia est ops mens(2)"

Membrane nodded. "Adsuesco assuesco pro clementia(3)" He answered back before gulping the last of his whiskey. Putting the empty glass on the table, Membrane muttered a goodbye and left the room without another word.

Heilss sighed and relaxed in his long leather chair gazing out the window decorated with the auburn scenery. The goal could be achieved now but the community needed to wait a time before going to the final phase of the experiment. The doctor stuck his hand into the labcoat pocket to find a device with a single red button on it. Rolling the object in his hand he pressed the button with his thumb.

Five minutes later an exhausted Rinnah walked into the room, closing the door behind her and sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "What do you need doctor?"

"Little Rinnah how is the patient?" The doctor poured more amber liquid into the glass followed by two ice cubes and red liquid, sipping his drink casually. Rinnah shifted her weight before answering.

Sighing she looked back at the expecting doctor. "He's doing fine. In fact more than fine. He recovered 200 of the initial blood loss, the tissue and blood vessels but I believe some scars will remain after. Even the tissue on his cheeks regenerated…I had never seen anything like it"

"Of course you don't. He's a better success than you are. You merely live if it wasn't for some enhancements in your body. Sadly your physicals augmentation didn't work as we expected. You barely walk straight, but without you the project couldn't not be initiated without the proper…experiments. If your parents could look at you right now they will be truly disappointed that the work of their life ended in a mere failure" The professor sipped his drink again.

Rinnah could only look away with tears staining her eyes. "That's not true. I-I still alive. You said that I couldn't survive a year. But I had lived twenty years without accident. I can still do it" Muttered Rinnah, Heilss rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"Foolish girl, the only thing that kept you alive is your mulish will to live and this…

The doctor sharply grabbed the uniform upper fabric and tore it apart from the surprised yell of Rinnah as she struggled to close the undergarments. The doctor smacked her face and tore the remaining fabric. Rinnah lay still crying silently, her torso was smooth and milky quiet the beauty you expect from a delightful girl such as this…but apart from that they were countless stitches across all her body joining parts of flesh against flesh. Scars all across her body covered in black vertical stitches, some of them joining limps and the other joining her torso with her legs. Vertical, diagonal, straight, curves, down, up, right, left; they were scars and stitches everywhere. In her back was tattooed a giant oak tree of life. Half dead half alive completed with celtic runes and scripts, roots dispersing down her body to her bottoms and parts of her lower legs. In the top of the tree was a coat of arms with a single inscription…_Qui ago peto nex procul a melior pretium(4)_

"I gave you life. Life when it didn't exist. The only thing you can do it's reciprocate the favour…obeying the organization and our goals. You should thank me Ms. Schlachtung. If it weren't for me-

"If it weren't for YOU! My parents would still be alive. How can I be thankful when the man who give my life take away everything". _Sob. _"Tell me

How can I smile again? I can't do this anymore. It's all a fake"

The doctor shrugged "Like I said you are a failure. But you still have uses…and if you want to continue living" _Soft laugh_ "You need us too like we need you…like the sketch you are"

"You mean man. You take my happiness away. Just work and work. How could conduct the cruellest things in a child? Hadn't I suffered enough?"

The doctor threw his head high in the air and laughed "Stupid girl you own everything to us. It's the price of progress. Progress made real because of you. Humanity will remember your suffering for them. And if I have to find another set of parents and experiment with their children…well I'll sacrifice them in the name of science. It's a small price to pay for"

Rinnah shook her head sadly.

"You see little Rin if it weren't for this and your almost inexistence ability to blemish, your limps will be scattered across the room" _Laugh signalling to her stitches _"But don't worry your failure it's still useful. Now get out of my sight" The indifference of Heilss carried more tears and sadness to Rinnah. She just grabbed another spare uniform out in one small closed inside the office and closed the door behind sniffing and cleaning her tears with her hand. The other nurses didn't even eyed Rinnah or even tried to take away her sadness. She just went out crying silently for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

In the darkness of the auditorium Zita awakened. Her head hurt badly, her limps ached; in fact everything hurt. With a groan of pain and exhaustiveness she stood up looking at her surroundings. She didn't remember much that happened; only that Dib psycho sister was involved. Something tickle to her cheek, wiping around the liquid she gasped rolling the red fluid between her hands. Touching her face again, she discovered to her horror that her hand was wrapped in redded velvet liquid, her face, and clothes were drenched in blood. Her forehead hurt like hell and only when she touch it she could trace bloodied carving in her flesh. She was horrified, the memories returned in full force. She couldn't stand it and vomited in the floor. She felt sick, everything was spinning around; with unknown strength she ran…ran until the blood spilled around…ran and ran. She couldn't stop, the people stared back bewildered.

The concerned faces turned into mocking faces…laughing and laughing. She screamed trying to ease the loud crackle. Sarah found her at last hugging her while Zita tried to yank free away from her grasp.

"Zita, Zita. Oh, god what happened to you?" Concerned for her well being and intrigued while Zita tried to free herself. The blood stained Sarah clothes, but she didn't care concerned for her friend. The tears mixed with the blood.

Zita could only continued fighting. "Get away. LEAVE ME ALONE. Don't hurt me. LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!! LET GO!!" _Loud Sobbing._ "Let go…please" Zita whimpered while the bewildered people looked at her bloodied form. "Oh my gosh. Call an ambulance! You are going to be alright hang in there" Sarah whispered to Zita that was weakly trying to get away as the blood dripped to the floor. In the distance sirens could be heard mixed with sobs and screams of sorrowful anguish…

XXXXXXXX

_Success_

That was the only word that passed through Gaz mind, hearing the sobbing of Zita. She was hiding behind one of the lockers looking with grin satisfaction the scene upon her. She could only laugh softly. The people were now helping Zita out of the school. Including the principal and other teachers. That gave her time to lockpick the principal office and hack away the teachers records until she found the direction of Physics Professor Frank Pelgus. Sighing contently she printed the information and leave everything the way it was before and leaving the room with a smile on her face. Passing people could only stare scared at the demonic grin on her face. But that was the least of her concerns now.

XXXXXXXX

"Can I least watch some TV?

"Of course you can Dib. The remote should be besides you"

"Well here we go…"

_Uh shut up Beavis you Bunghole_

_HE-HE-HE-HEHE Wow HEHE Check this out Butthead FIRE! FIRE FIRE!!_

_We interrupt this program to inform __breaking special live news…_

"Crap" Muttered Dib, Rinnah just rolled her eyes. Membrane came before giving some goodbyes, a shake of hand and left for work again. He really couldn't ask anymore than this…

XXXXXXX

"C'mon man hurry up with that crap"

"Shaddap man. Im giving my best here" Three men were sitting in a van connecting some complicate equipment. The first man finally plugs all systems, while the other connected a TV camera and a microphone to the central. The suit man with an exaggerated hair cut (A/N: Some sort of Donald Trump haircut) who gave an annoyed huff taking sharply the microphone to the annoyance of the camarographer and the tech.

"Common hurry up you two. I had to make an impression here" The reporter whined. The crew speed up the process without the exasperation feeling disappearing. "K, all set here. Check the systems Yo!" The man gave the other a nod activating the expensive looking equipment. "Ok, all set. The camera's set?"

"Ye ye, this thinhg it's connecded, pass yer camera man". The camera guy got into position,

"YO. Ten seconds"

"How's my hair?"

"Fine, Fine. Yo film that shit up"

"And three, two one…Yo're live man"

"_This is __John Ireland from CBS new reporting live in a shocking murder at San Tomas Park. A dismembered body was found inside the park fountain, after the police was informed of shots fired in the zone. The teen was identified as __Torque Geruch. The star quarterback of Newark Memorial HighSkool football team. Famous by the most amazing touchdowns in the history of sports of California. The police informed that a man dressed in heavy black clothes was found firing on the deceased body after murdering the victim with a shotgun. The police fired at the man but he escaped through the sewers. Police are looking exhaustibly for any suspects in the area…but none had been found. The apartment of the victim was found in a complete mess of destructiveness, which the police confirm as a fire fight between the victim and his murderer"_

"_Small caliber cases were found inside the apartment along with blasted pieces of furniture, demolished walls and parts along with spent 12 gauge shotgun shells by the police reports. A finger was also found in the emergency stairs of the building belonging to the victim, along with blood stains all over the place. The police don't have clues at the moments about what happened, as nobody claimed to see the murderer. This strengtheners the theory about been a professional hit._

"_The police are currently questioning the neighbours of the poor victim. He was a great student who helped others to achieve their goals…in the end this cost him his life. The mother was send to a hospital after she received a nervous attack. He will be remembered…Back to you __Claire"_

"_Thanks John. I give the family my most sincere condolence. May God protect them and I hope the police punish this man for taking away such a valuable community member. More details at Ten o'clock. In other news…_

_Click_

Dib couldn't watch anymore. It was too much to take in at once. In apart he had a grim satisfaction that one of his oldest tormentors disappeared. The though just scared him to no end. Not even such a person like Torque deserved to die in such a horrible and he didn't enjoy this. A part of him was glad while another was horrified. He tried to kill him…perhaps this was his punishment for trying to take a life. _He fucker deserve it_ Concluded Dib. The denial feelings fade away, he could now enjoy the though of this bully gone forever. He laughed softly.

Rinnah could only watch weirdly by his behaviour. But decided to not mess around and ignored it. Compensate

"So…eh…how are you feeling?"

"Been better"

"Does it still hurt?"

Um…no, not exactly. It kinda feels numb. Like the pain wasn't there before"

"Really?" Asked Rinnah with glee interest.

"Yeah. I know you're interested in my care. But why the sudden concern?"

Rinnah looked away. "It disturbs you? Im just trying to be friendly" For some reason the shrill voice of Rinnah annoyed him, some he find a neutral answer for that one.

"No, it just…never mind. I just fell fine. Had to thank you though. If it weren't for your attention I don't think my time here would be so enjoyable" Said Dib with a smile. The face of Rinnah illuminated so much that Dib think her face would melt.

"Oh thank you. You are making me blush" _Giggle._ She hugged him and kissed his cheek."Where's Lissa by the way?" The question took Dib by surprise. Not only because he hadn't though about it, he hadn't seen Lissa for some hours now, worriness clouding his mind.

"You know…now that you mention that. I hadn't seen her for some hours. Don't know where she is?"

"Oh…I saw her talking to another nurse. But she wasn't from this hospital".

Dib nodded. "She's her mother. She's the head nurse in another hospital. They…they seems to not been on friendly terms. They are always arguing about something; her father tries to ease the fights but he's almost always apart working for his family. She's very strict but a caring mother, if that lessens things a little" Dib explained, while Rinnah listened warily.

"She should be thankful that she had caring parents who love her" Rinnah looked away.

"Don't you have parents?"

Rinnah shook her head, sighing sadly. "They die when I was very young. Dr Messer was kind enough to take me under his wing. Had to do some favours for him…to re-repay the kin-kindness he offered all this time" Rinnah looked away. In her eyes hate was reflected, an emotion he had embraced for some time now.

"When my mother die…I was just six or five years old. My sister loved our mother. When she die…all the light that was left there disappeared, leaving just a little girl with anger issues. She hates all her eyes touches" _Sigh. _"Even me. I think she could understand more the fatalities of life. Like when you see that the living could extinguish like blowing a candle. I couldn't understand at first where my mom was going until I saw the open coffin. I tried to wake her, but she was so cold so unmoving. She felt like touching plastic under my fingers" _Dib looked at his hands._ "My father told me that god had taken her away. That she wasn't between us anymore. I can still remember that day…

_Flashback. Ten years ago…_

_The day felt cold, really co__ld. Like when you try to open a freezer and frosty air hiss you in the face. The first thing I though was that I really didn't like walking in cemeteries. My mom was carried in the coffin by some people I don't remember. My father was besides me taking my hand; his face was a mask of coldness. But I knew he was destroyed in the inside. My sister…well my sister was in a mood I hadn't seen before. She was always whiny to my mother, always trying to cause trouble, shoving me. And making me jealous of the closeness she had with my mother. But she was just there with her eyes closed, almost unmoving if it wasn't for her light walking besides me. She was really happy around my mother, laughing all the time with her. Same with me. I used to make her laugh too…but sometimes it was just my suffering that brought joy to her. Eventually we stopped with people all wearing black._

_It was raining. The mood felt terrible, I swear that even the rain water was black. Too depressing. The people made space and coffin was placed in a big hole with metallic supports. A priest came told a few words. And everyone gathered around the coffin to said goodbye._

"_Daddy where's are they taking mommy?"_

_The professor looked at the ground. "She isn't between us anymore son. "She's gone…"_

"_Gone? But she's right there in that weird box. Wake her daddy I want to go home, I don't like this place" I whined. I could hardly understand what was happening at that time. My father sniffed, and change the umbrella to the other hands so he could wipe away his tears. I looked at my sister to seek her help. But she just sit there silently watching._

"_Gazy. Help me . Daddy don't understand. Help me wake her and then we can go home and eat some ice-cream. C'mon Gaz" My sister didn't move a muscle even when I tugged at her black dress. I tried eventually to drag her grabbing the skull necklace my mother gave it to here. That was when everything went to hell between us._

_Smack_

_Something hurt my face. I could only watch my sister opened her eyes showing her fury. Her tears were washed away by the gloomy rain. "She's dead Dib. She isn't going to wake up. She isn't in heaven or that crap. She's going to be buried her and then the worms will fest with her flesh. And then only bones will remain here. Not her smile, her eyes or her voice again. Grow up already. Stupid Dib" I could only watch agape the bombshell she thrown out. I was devastated, I just laughed like it was some sort of sick joke._

"_You're not going to scare me. I bet she's laughing now behind us. Let's go and find here. C'mon dad. Lets find mommy". I tried to jerk my dad out of his trance. He just buried his face in his hand and cried, I really hadn't see my father crying. The other people looked at me with pity, some of them shaking their heads in sadness_

"_Dad? What aren't you moving? C'mon lets go home. I want to go home with mommy"_

_Gaz stood only there. "C'mon dad. Please I just want my mommy." I found then in the cold ground. Gaz had pushed me to the ground. My clothes stained with the mud but I was too confused to even get up._

"_WHINER!! SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S NOT COMING BACK STUPID. SHE'S DEAD!! SHE'S DEAD" Gaz broke down sobbing loudly and hitting the ground and then she fell crying loudly to the ground. My eyes spilled tears. I really couldn't believe it. I move between the mass of persons and yank free the coffin trapdoor. She lay there, with a peaceful face. Like I watched her sleeping sometimes tired of playing with us. I shake her trying to wake her but she didn't move. _

"_C'mon mommy lets go home. This isn't funny anymore. Lets go home. Mommy? MOMMY!!" I tried to open her eye lashed but they didn't move. I tried to open her mouth but the lips were sealed shut. I tried to yank her by the hands. I hug her believing that she'll hug me back like all those time when she faked been dead and then she hug me and tickle my tummy laughing with her._

Sniff, Sniff…

"Are you okay Dib? Please you don't have to do this"

"No…its…sniff…okay I have to take this out of my chest"

_I looked puzzled. I really didn't understand what was happening__. The sudden realization that this couldn't be a joke send shivers down my spine, colder that the rain drops in my clothes. My father jerk me out of the coffin and forcedly closed the door, bolting it shut. "Bury her now. Please…just do it" The cemetery crew nodded and lowered the coffin to the big hole. Sealing her away forever. I tried to free myself. I screamed, kicked, cursed and even bit my father hands. But he didn't move hugging me with all his force. I want it so hard to reach for my mother. I hugged my father sobbing loudly in his chest. Then my dad grabbed my sister from the ground and hug her too. She cried as hardly as me in my father chest. He stumbled weakly to the floor holding us there, in the cold of the night._

_Then I really understand that she was finally gone from or lives forever. Everything went to hell. My father was now married to his job. Never having time for us. Sometimes we didn't saw him for weeks or even months. My sister was the most affected of us. She changed…changed so much that I barely recognise her. Her mod darkened, destroying any other happy memories in our house and obsessing with a video game portable console that dad bough her to ease the pain. There wasn't anybody there so we had to raise ourselves. No goodnight kisses and warm caresses. Just the coldness of our home._

"That happened ten years ago. I miss her…but now I understand that life it's too easy to change and could end in any second" _Sigh. _"I wish at least Gaz was here comforting me. But aint gonna happen" Dib looked at the window. He felt strangely better now, like a ton of bricks had been lifter of his shoulders.

"She was here you know" Dib jerked toward Rinnah face. "Who?"

Rinnah smiled sniffing and wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "Your sister was here. I saw her in the room when you were unconscious. She stayed the first day with you father and Lissa. She looked really sad and I saw her crying some times. I tried to cheer her up. But like you say, she didn't even mutter a word. I just gave up eventually. Then she left in the morning" Rinnah explained.

"She was crying?" Dib couldn't understand. Gaz was never sad or happy, just angrier and annoyed at everything. Rinnah nodded. "She was here. Then she left. I caught up with her. I tried to convince her to stay. She watch me with cold eyes and said she had things to take care of. I was too scared to move and then she left". Rinnah looked ashamed at Dib.

Dib just smiled. "Its ok Rin. Im happy that Gaz was here. But sadly I didn't saw here" _Sigh. _"Well at least I know that she cares about me" Dib smiled and Rinnah smiled back.

"Dib"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in the chair?"

"Uh…sure thing"

Rinnah hop in the chair giggling happily and close her eyes exhaling in relaxation

"Sleep well Rin"

The girl didn't answer. But Dib grinned watching her young face smiling in her sleep. If he could paid more attention he wouldn't miss the twitching of her eyes and small tears sliding down her face…

XXXXXXXX

_Three hours later…_

A house was in her sights now. She had planned carefully her escape, where she could put the body and then the final message writing in blood but things not always get as planned.

_DING-DONG_

The bell called to a lady who opened the door for Gaz, who mentally sigh seeing it wasn't Pelgus. The woman was puzzled at first, but looking at the beautiful honey and warm eyes she assumed that it was one student of her husband.

"Can I help you young lady?"

"Yes…its the Pro-professo-r home? I had to bring-g some homework-rk for him"

The lady smiled. "No dear…Im afraid that he had gone for a hotel near the airport. He has to travel tomorrow" The girl face fell to the floor. The woman was struck by pity.

"Oh…ok it just…it's my final assignment. Oh god. What Im gonna do? My parents will beat me" _Sob. _"How can I be so stupid" The girl cried. "No I can't go back to my house Im gonna die" The girl continued crying. The woman squeezed the girl shoulders.

"No No dear. Calm down, you poor thing. Im going to give you his address. Im sure Frank will be glad to receive you. Wait here" Saying this, the woman sprinted to the phone. Gaz laughed to herself and grinned, _maybe watching soup operas wasn't a bad idea after all._ The woman came back and Gaz made sure to put the saddest face she could muster.

"Here. This is the address of the hotel. He's in the suit 343. Im going to call him to open the door for you"

"Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what to say" The girl replied whipping her tears and sniffing.

"Don't thank me girl. I hope everything goes alright" The woman patted her head. The girl launched at her form at hug her saying thank you, thank you over and over again. The woman smiled

"Thank you. I won't forget this. Im sure ill repay the favour somehow"

"Just your happiness it's enough" Replied the woman

"Thank you again. I swear ill repay this kindness"

"Nonsense. Just go dear. Good luck"

"Goodbye miss…uh"

The woman patted her head. "Im Laura"

The girl giggle too. "Thanks Miss Laura" The girl smiled, waved and she took off running with a smile in her face, turning into a demonic sneer while the woman wasn't looking.

"Ahhhh! Youth this time. She reminds me of me" The woman sighed contently, happy with herself for helping the girl. With another smile she returned to her home unaware that she handed over the keys of the life of her husband.

XXXXXXXXX

"Shit Im gonna be sick" The little number back there was funny as hell seeing that it was easy to fool a person just crying fake tears and talking like a whinny idiot. She put another black parka in her closed after dropping carefully Dib coat. She left her pistol in the secret compartment and any other sharp object. After all this hotels had metal detectors. And how could she explain what a young girl was carrying a silenced PPK for. She changed her boots for another pair, this one with metal teal toe and green fabric covering some areas with the casual black leather, another pair of black leather gloves (A/N: Too much leather 0o), the same leather pants, white and black stripped training bra and tugged her purple hair in a pony tail, covering then her form with the heavy black parka and left her home.

She walked to the taxi station until a colour man receive her.

"Destination?"

"Comfort Inn Hotel, how much?"

"Lets see…its kinda a long way to there so…thirty bucks" Gaz annoyed at the extra bullshit of the man put out her wallet and paid the money slamming the bill in the counter, the man jumped slightly and called quickly for a taxi driver to take away the scary child. When she was gone the man could only sigh in relief.

"Shit man. Remind me to never had kids" The other man beside him could only nod.

XXXXXXXX

The ride was a quiet one. The sound of the city at night could only calm Gaz watching the orange colours decorating the streets. Finally after forty minutes of silent riding she arrived at the hotel. In the distance the hotel was illuminated by lights with a fresh and soft pink colour and near the sea with some distant noise of airplane turbines. The taxi left her in the entrance with the driver waving at her while a bell boy opened the cab door.

"Here we are little girl. Have fun" The man gave her a happy grin; she just gave him the middle finger left the taxi enjoying the shocked face of the man. She entered the hotel, looking at the beautiful surroundings and people moving everywhere.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked one of the female receptionists. Gaz nodded. "Yes. I need to go for suite 343. My teacher Frank Pelgus is there" Gaz explained.

"Give a moment….ah here it is. Yes he called to say that a girl was going to bring something for him. Hey Bill, take this girl to the 343 pronto" The man nodded and gestured for her to follow. Gaz complied and took the elevator with the bell boy…or bell man or whatever he is, mused Gaz.

"Here it is. Follow the left hall, second exit. That should be the 343. Here's the spar card for the room" Informed the man to her while she nodded, grabbed the car and left in search for the room.

She silently walked the halls. Like the reception, it was decorate it with many paintings and beautiful colours while a soft tune played in the ambience. It made her more relaxed. "339, 340...here it is 343" Eyeing the card she decided to nock the door politely, presentation is all. After some moments a tanned man receive her. She eyed the man comparing him with the school records photo and confirmed as him as the teacher. "Good night. Are you girl that my wife send?" Frank asked a little annoyed.

"Yes sir. I had my brother assignment here. From your physic class. He was hurt in school was responsible enough to do his homework in the hospital" The girl explained. Pelgus watched the girl hands for any sort of books or notes but there wasn't anything there, besides a par of leather gloves in the child hands.

"What's the name of the student?" Asked the teacher. The girl face change drastically, lips curled back, teeths bared and a cold gaze.

"Dib Membrane, my brother" The girl said. Pelgus paled at the mention of the name.

"Ne-never head of him before. You sure his in my class?" _Say no Say no, Shit!!_

"Yes. He was the one you sent to the hospital…professor" Frank gasped and tried to bolt the door shut, only to be stopped when Gaz put the metal toe in the door. "Why so nervous? Are you hiding something?" The man tried again to bolt shot the door with both hands, banging the door. Gaz just calmly observed and grinned sadistically. Having enough she kicked open the door breaking the man nose in the process. Frank screamed grabbing his nose in pain. Gaz made herself at home punching the man in the stomach. Gaz giggled like a school girl. For anybody else, her laugh could be joyable…for Frank was like hearing Death laughing at your face.

"Ahhh! Whad do you want? Money? I have 600 . TAKE THEM!!" The man held his stomach in pain signalling for his wallet. To his horror the girl laughed again and calmly walked towards him.

"Money? This covers that you tried to kill my brother? He almost died because of you, I had to take made you all pay!!" Gaz exclaimed. The man made a run for the telephone. Gaz just smiled and jumped besides the bewildered man snapping the man fingers between her hand and showing the other to his mouth. Fran k screamed in pain, trying to free his broken hand out of Gaz grasp. Desesparation clouding his mind, Frank could only jerk more times bringing more pain to his body. Gaz kicked the man in the chest, sending stumbling toward one of the sofas in the room. While the teacher laid there whimpering in pain, Gaz calmly entered the little kitchen and grabbed one of the sharpest kitchen knife she could find. She eyed the edge and walked toward the sobering Frank.

"It was you…you-you killed one of Zita's goons" The man signalled with a trembling hand. Gaz just chuckled darkly.

"C'mon, you sure this wasn't coming to you? Nobody fucks with my family. I really don't care what you did it. The case is…you did it. And I can't really take that. The thing is that he's my brother. My annoying brother but my brother. So I had to take your balls as a souvenir professor" Gaz laughed maniacally causing Frank to back off to the window in fear. Gaz raised the knife in the air and bring it down against the man boxers. Frank closed his eyes, but the pain didn't come. Opening his eyes he found the knife had stopped from mere millimetres from his crotch. Looking up he saw the demonic grin of Gaz as she laughed hard as this was the best joke she had ever heard. Gaz laughed, the man had just wet his pants, it was simply too funny. She wiped her tears and held her aching stomach.

"Im sorry ok? I just couldn't stand it" Frank whined, standing across the big window. Gaz just shook her head.

"If I had been with him more than twelve years, then you don't have tolerance…professor. The man grabbed his throbbing fingers.

"I swear I didn't know. Im sure there can be a peaceful way out of our troubles" Frank implored. He shuddered as Gaz thrown her head laughing. "Oh…professor you are too funny. It's the best joke I had ever heard of" Gaz words came smooth and calm, making Pelgus tremble in frightening horror.

"I think its enough laughs for today. But as they say the best way to go it's with a smile" Gaz grinned at the last words and raised the knife. Frank backed away pressed against the glass, scared for his life blanching with fear. The knife sliced through the air and the throat of the quivering man with a single clean slash. The man choked on his own blood, before he could stumble to the floor. With one powerful kick, Gaz send the man crashing throw the ceiling window. She stood there unmoving, until she heard a big crash, screams of horror and a car alarm sounding loudly.

Satisfied with her work, she indifferently left the room and the mess around her launching the knife from the broken window. She left the hotel walking towards home, her job completed, forgetting the loud sounds of screams and sirens around her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Another chapter, well I enjoyed writing this chapter. Some soup drama, revelations and maybe something else. Wait for the next chapter will ya?

From Venezuela

D4rK

(1): First One on Icelandic.

(2): Knowledge is power for the mind.

(3): Power used for the good of mankind.

(4): Those who live, seek Death at a better price.


	6. Within the Mind

**A/N**: Welcome to another update. I had to apologize for the extreme delay for this chapter. I had to change computer, because a virus courtesy of my sister erased my files, and had to star the chapter from scratch again, it was very frustrating and was working in my first chapter of another of my stories. Just another chapter lads, just read 'till you explode or something else...

**HEY!!** I changed some thing on the chapter, towards the end; felt it was kinda rushed.

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 5**

Within the Mind.

_16 May, 2000_

_Night, such a beautiful and mysterious word. The disappearance of sunlight, the primary __energy__ source for __life__ on Earth it's what deprive and tears away the mind, leaving only empty words bouncing and darkness within the mind. But…it was the night that took away my father forever, in this every night I see reflected his face and his blood flowing out his body. I have no one to take my own except Scott and myself, what drives a man to take another life so easily? Love, hate, envy, loathing, greed…there are countless options. Anyone could pull the trigger; but to handle the mind after this? To others it's easy as they take lives everyday, to others the guild consumes them and destroy them while others peels away the walls of their own mind until nothing is left except the drive to kill again and again…and again._

_It's too easy to take a life, I have been trained to do so to Protect and Serve as they putted when I joined the force. I couldn't care less about other people problems besides catching the son of a bitch who killed my father. But…seeing the massacred body of that teen ripped to pieces was too shocking to endure. People don't need the things I had been through in my life, and if I have to pull the trigger to defend them even if taking risks about my life so be it. I swear for the memory of my father that murderers like this wont go unpunished; even if I have to kill them myself…justice will be served._

_Yours and Truly_

_-Anne_

(A/N: THIS IS FOR YOU TEARTH!!)

_Sigh. _Anne bunged her diary taking into the wooden desk drawer. She eyed the faded picture of an elder man holding a smiling girl in his arms as they both waved to the camera.

_Those days ended when they took you away from me dad. I cant smile anymore. _She traced the man features in the glass before turning away and stepping into the bathroom shower. She stripped away her clothes, stepped into the showers and let the warm water pour around her body, washing away the horrible memories, sadness bringing calmness to her mind. She tried several times to left the shower, but the coldness of the air reminded her of hollow and empty she felt now.

Today have been truly difficult for her. She hoped she never has to repeat this again, not as long she was a cop. Feeling refreshed and ignoring the empty feeling again. She dried her wet body, searching her drawer a plain white shirt, cotton panties and a tight black boxer. Drying up her hair, she went for a snack. She was not surprised to find Scott already there eating something high on sugar.

"NO SUGAR!!" The yell send Scott two feet into the air and sending the plate through the air crashing into the floor. Clutching his aching heart when he saw the scolding face of her _protégé_, hands on her hip. "The doctor said no more sugar, what you wanna die or something? Jeez you're a loss cause" She flip a chair before sitting in.

"But I love cake; you can't take away the love of my life". He looked saddened to the splattered remains in the floor, whipping the plate remains and bringing some cream out of the floor to his mouth.

Her scolding face changed into a sickened one. "Ugh, disgusting. And then you say why you are sick old geezer" Frowning when the only answer she got was a crack of knuckles and some lazy stretching.

Scott yawned, placing his heavy arm on her shoulders. "Relax Kathlyn. Im just closing my sore chest after the yesterday fiasco, with some delicious sweetness" Anne scowl deepened. She smacked his hand again and stood up to face him.

The unexpected movement caught Scott in surprise stepping a few steps. "Sweetness my ass. I already lost dad I don't want to lose you too. What will happen if you die? In the park you almost died. If it weren't for me smacking some sense into your rock head, you'll be in a morgue right now. Kevlar squish your stomach? California the safest state in USA? Don't need bulletproof vest. Fuck that. That shit its necessary for the work, next time don't bring you fucking gu-

"Kathlyn language dear, language" Said Scott waving a finger scoldingly.

"Don't call me Kathlyn, you know I hate that name. But seriously Scott, if you die…I-I don't really know what the hell I would do. I couldn't take it, okay? Just stop eating bullshit, if a doctor denies you this, it's because it can kill you, it's for your own damn good". She placed her hands around his shoulders. "Promise me you won't do this to yourself anymore. What happened to your supposedly diet? Boredom caught with ye or what?"

Scott waved a hand dismissingly. "Doesn't matter. But if it make you feel better I aint gonna eat cake…or that delicious jelly filled donuts I like so much…or that condensed milk cake I like so much…mmm…cake" _Drools. _"You know I bet those _Areperas_(1)are open right now_,_ Kathlyn" His mouth watering at the though.

Anne shook her head. "You never learn do ya? And don't call Kathlyn. Call me Anne, ANNE!!" Scott ignored her outburst and grabbed his coat. "C'mon Kath lets find some arepas. I bet you want one as much as I am" Scott rubbed his hungry stomach.

"But the doctor…"

He just shook his head. "The doctor never said anything about arepas. And besides its freaking cooked corn. Corn aint gonna break my kidneys" He grinned when he knew he won this round.

_Sigh. _"Find lets eat some arepas then. But if you die then this will not be in my conscience Scott" She changed her boxers to heavy cotton pants and a hooded coat. While they were in summer, the nights were to freaking cold to endure, even for her. She eyed her service Glock and then his father old Colt 45. It took all her will power to not grab her Glock, but her father ties were too strong to ignore. Sighing Anne could only grab the .45 into her hip holster and four extra clips in the coat pockets.

Finally ready to go, she eyed the old photo of her father before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Scott was tired of waiting, the rumble in his stomach reminding him of how hungry he was. Finally Kathlyn was there, but before he could open the house principal door he gazed at the bulk in her pockets.

"Kath you won't need that. Not tonight, it's safe around here" He knew he couldn't reason with her, but try anyway. She shrugged and pointed to Scott shoulder holster in the table.

"It's necessary. You don't know when you'll need it" She answered casually. Scott shook his head sadly. He knew she was remembering how his father got killed in the same neighborhood. But thinks had changed it into the years.

She headed to the door, only to be stopped with a hand to her shoulders. "It's safe Kath. It's the safer place in California. Nobody gets killed or robbed here anyway" He tried to reason with her, but it was a battle already lost.

Anne shook her head sadly. "Sometimes I would like to believe that" She left the house towards their car. Scott sighed and followed after her.

_How things turned to be this way, my old friend…_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sometimes things don't turn to be as we hope._ That was the only thought that passed through Gaz mind. The streets were cold, a reminder of the feeling that clenched her heart…fear. But no the kind of fear one repels away, it was the fear for herself. She was changing that was for sure in ways she couldn't describe. That's why the fear clouded her thoughts, if she was capable of doing such things, then how the next step would be? She had almost killed three or two years before for a stupid video game, her GameSlave 2. The boy almost died crunched by the weight of the elevator, and for what? Stupid games, stupid batteries, stupid life, stupid…Dib.

Dib? Yes…that word now caused warmness in her body. She couldn't describe it. It was a feeling of satisfaction, like when she felt the lukewarm arms of her mother across her own, feeling the love and her caring eyes gazing into her own. The sirens echoed into the city, it was in movement, towards the deceased, the fearful act that spread raw horror across their faces and she had been the one to do it. It was worth it? As long as she want it to not be true, she feel it was necessary. It was funny and ironical at the same time; she hurt her brother in inexplicable ways before and not only in physical ways. But now…now she was the one defending him.

It was worst the things they done to him than her? She was the cause of his pain? She truly didn't now the answer of these infinite questions. Destroying the remains of the self-pity, she decided to throw this mental chat for another time. Gaz sighed and walked across the streets. Some ambulances and police cars with their sirens full throttle went down across the streets. She ignored them all.

The cold was griping her nerves making her hug her form, putting the hood across her face. She could saw her own breath in front of her, like warm death slurping the last breathing gasp. She was close to her home now; tomorrow she would see her brother. It was the least thing she could do now, in an attempt to escape this new awakened demons into her mind. Now in her house she could only breathe the warm of her home…sweet home, with nobody except for herself. She had stayed along now having video games to keep her company…but now she felt truly alone. At least the lukewarm feeling that her brother would receive her with open arms was enough to wish the next day was there already.

Gaz went to the bathroom to change bandages not noticing the now scarred tissue and closed flesh. Took a quick shower, dried her naked form and not caring for clothes as she sink into the balmy covers of her bed.

_You better appreciate what Im doing for you my stupid brother…my Dib._

Without another though, she sleep through the darkness that was the cold night of the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sirens invaded their privacy, just before Anne could even give her second bite to the corn baked goody. More than 5 or six patrols passed through the streets, along with an ambulance. Scott looked troubled as he finished his second one. She stood wanting to go down to business, the look that her mentor gave her stopped in his tracks.

"Kath, three more days to go working, but now let's just rest, k?" Scott reassured, careful enough to not blow the short fuse Kath had. Anne sighed sitting down again, giving him a mocking look. "Look how peaceful the neighborhood is, Im sure they just goin' to a wonderful party" She said sarcastically, Scott just groan in strong annoyance. "Just eat your damn food Kath-lyn!"

Anne just smiled in response waving a finger at him. "Language dear, language" She giggled in response.

"You really pop like a child, you know?" Complained Scott eating the remains of his meal. Anne stood up, concerned for her, he did the same only to be stopped as she made a motion to sit back again, which he comply with.

Putting some bills in the table she turned to Scott "Stay here, Im just gonna do a phone call, wont be long" She left before Scott could say pio-pio(2). Going to the near public phone, Anne struggled looking for the white car as she feed the machine with a coin; finding it and marking the number she waited until she heard a resoundable, hello?...

"Hey it's me, the asshole who was in the park soaking in your pollster shit" Anne potted in the receiver.

Some seconds past, before the man speak. "Oh yes, the bad fooled mouth. So yeah what do you need again? You want sleeping pills or something?"ç

"Ha-Ha, very funny but no…I need information. Some patrols passed through here, and was wondering what the hell happen?"

The man sighed. "There was another murder. This time some teacher of the same school the kid was going at, but damn he was thrown of five or four floors.

"Shit, suicide then?"

"No…he's throat its slit, and in the apartment we found heavy struggling, he's money…about two thousands dollars was untouched."

"Murdered eh, seems daily now"

Another sigh. "That's not the last one. Another kid reported back missing was tortured to death now, seem mafia work with cooked fingers and all…that, you know mafia style. And guess what?"

"What?"

"It was from the same school, at the other two."

"Big connection. Think they are connected? Goddamn it, can I come to your office next time?"

"Sure…if you could say the morgue it's my office"

Anne grimaced, backing out of the phone in disgust. "By the way, had not asked yer name"

"Call me…Frank if you want, see you at 2 pm if you want?"

She nodded. "Yeah that's fine see you later then, call me Anne"

"Bye Anne, see you later"

"Bye"

She slammed the receiver in anger, another murder another kid, _what the fuck it's happening with this city? _Nothing to do, she returned the table sitting down. Scott sensing her discomfort placed a hand to her shoulder. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Anne shook her head.

"Oh nothing, just lets go home kay?"

"Yeah, lets go. Eduardo gracias por la comida, estuvo buena como siempre. Goodbye amigo" (Eduardo thanks for the food, was good as always-friend). The man behind the cooking stove nodded. "Hasta luego compadre" (See you later buddy). Anne looked agape at the grinning face of Scott. "You didn't tell me you speak Spanish"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, Im full of secrets" He proudly admitted. Anne smacking his scalp.

"Oh, shuddap David Copperfield"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He felt horrible, like if he hadn't sleep in a long time. Even Mysterious Mysteries didn't bring any comfort surfing through channels and old stupid bullshit, the same thing everyday, like a wasted film. Grassy food Bloaty's, Mysterious Mysteries, __Probing the Membrane of Science__,__Scary Monkey Show, war, murders, decease, corporations brain wash, corruption, apathy…the list could go on and go on. Is this how humanity turns out to be? How the hell he could not see that, actually…Zim was right, these were really pitiful creatures. The man its only species who stumble against the same rock everyday for all eternity._

_Have his plans had been that lame? Those idiots will never see what I see, too damn self-centered to view life the way it is, and with an alien…with lame plans could take over the world? No…Gaz it's right, everybody its too stupid to notice. Like a game of pure stupidity, humans on the middle. With a sigh Dib stepped into the kitchen, ignoring the carnage battle electric effects of Gaz GameSlave he was about to grab a soda when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Unconsciously he grabbed his hand, stumbling to the table. He gassed at Gaz raised hand and a too well familiar death stare._

"_Don't touch my soda Dib. I'm letting you live this time, Dib, but only because I'm still getting through this last level" She returned to her game without a second to spare killing more vampire piggies, tongue out of her mouth in concentration, eyes glistening and flashing with reedy unhealthy obsession. He rubbed his sore hand eyeing the soda before closing the fridge. By the looks of things, and the spent battery in floor next to his shoes, Gaz had thrown a battery to his hand, which of course was already bleeding, one more to the pot. He learned long ago not to whine, made it worst._

_Dad was out again, and when was his dad around the house anyway? How long without meeting him, 'cept for that floating TV. To say that saving the earth wasn't any fun without anybody to back you up. And of course with his reputation who wouldn't? Besides, the earth was already doomed with people stupidity; they were their own doomers._

_Dib has lost all faith in paranormal studies, he was after all just a crazy boy, it was all fake…all fake. And he will make sure that stay that way. After stealing a key item from the school and some basic supplies he was ready to end his problem forever._

_But for now…_

_Dib sprint to the kitchen and grabbed the last soda, beginning a mad dash for the exit as Gaz gasped and raced to catch him. By mere inches, Dib escaped from Gaz clutches with a grin as her deadly sister gave a savage scowl._

"_Let it be known that from this day, until the end of the day, vengeance will be mine. Dib, you will not know the meaning of peace, for I shall rain misery down upon your soda stealing heart! SCIENCE WONT REPLACE YOUR BIG HEAD DIB AFTER I TEAR IT AWAY FROM YOUR TORSO!!, goddamn it was the last soda, bah what the hell I play some more anyway" Gaz closed the door and jump to the coach, more effects of carnage and light filling the room._

_Dib panted but grinned giving a satisfied burp after draining the last drop of soda. The streets were cold, the weight behind his back remembering his final assignment and at least the hope of madness leaving his mind, at least his only friend has say so, and excuse to leave his paranormal obsession and have a place in the society that reject him daily._

_Lissa…eh, well he wouldn't blow his chance of friendship, he had been so obsessed with Zim that he hadn't time to meet new people, hell even to eat was a problem, though Dib remembering Bloaty's fiasco._

_Zim house was in Dib sights, the heavy fog making it translucid like, the strange objects blurring giving the appearance of dangerous things. Dib stopped in the sidewalk, just in front of the garden and the deadly gnomes, who jerked their mechanical bodies sensing a treat. Dib just smirked pulling out his trusty laptop. Within moments, heavy and faster click sounds fill the air. Grinning triumphal he slowly press the ENTER button. Some buzzes and sparks send the robotic gnomes going crazy and within moments they laid smocking unmoving in the soft grass. _

_Confident enough, Dib ventured through the ruined gnomes and ringed the bell. Some crashing inside the house indicating that something was coming, and indeed it was. Gir opened the bathroom door for principal entrance, his eyes and body flashing red when he saw it was Dib._

"_State your business and purpose meat bag" The robot draw some highly mortal laser thingy. Dib without moving check his watch smiling._

"…_And now Scary Monkey Show!! LA, LA, LA…" The sound from the cartoon draws Gir attention, sprinting toward the couch to see his favorite program._

"_I LOVE THAT SHOW!! WEEEEEEE!!" Dib grins walking inspecting the electronic devices across the walls, he followed the cables to the second floor, opening the window and finding what he was looking for, Dib plugged a long wire coming from his laptop to the thick metallic stealing energy cable, hitting the keys at maximum efficiency and press ENTER. In the same instant Zim emerges from the toilet, inspecting his base and noticing the ajar door._

"_GIR!! Whats the meaning of this?"_

_The robot undisturbed doesn't even acknowledge Zim commands._

"_GIR!!" The shattering scream bring Gir out of his own mind, flashing red and posing in the couch. "YES SIR!!"_

_Zim walked irritated towards the couch. "With an entire planet of enemies waiting for us to drop our guard, we have to be very careful not to have our guards get all... droppy"_

"_Ehhh…what master, droppy sweet? ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME WAFFLES? YAY WAFFLES!!" The robot jumps with joy as pieces of waffles, sausages and maple honey come flying out of his head._

"_Gir, NO!!, STOP YOUR MADNESS, ZIM COMMANDS YOU!!_

"_Ooo - I like madness! Madness, YAY!!"_

"_GIR!! Remember our mission, we must conquer this pitiful rock, and then nothing will stand against ZIM!!" A cold chill ran his spine, spinning around he came into contact with the problem. "You left the window open too?!"_

"_AW, somebody needs a hug" Making motion to initiate some huginess while Zim trashed out of his reach. "NO GIR. Remember the mission" Gir flashed red for a moment before flashing his normal blue color again. "You look like you need waffles too, whoo hoo hoo!" Gir sprayed the sweety mix into Zim form sending him to the wall, the jumble syrupy sticking him to the wall._

"_GIR!!"_

_Using the small distraction, Dib downloaded all the commands to the base and deactivate the principal computer alarms…now he was in charge. The lights went out for a moment, but that was enough to warm Zim that something was wrong._

_Zim groaned drawing his spider legs laser freeing himself from the deadly sweetness. "Gir, did you mess again with the Power Control? How many times have I told you not to touch anything that sounds like it can explode? GIR, are you listening to me?"_

"_Yaaaaaay! I don't know what you just said!" The android started jumping in the couch with glee. "GIR STOP!! NOOOO!! While Zim was trying to stop the little robot, Dib sneaked behind him using the toilet transporter, as disgusting as that sounds, down to the principal lab. The place was enormous, with giant machines of all types, cables that could run for miles around the earth, devices even unknown to him and a giant TV for communications, but Dib bet that Gir used sometimes to watch some cartoons._

_Dib plugged his laptop in one port that __surprisingly__ was an USB. Dib started hacking the defences, which was fairly easy and not difficult at all. Seems like the Irkens didn't take into an account enemies sneaking past their bases. But Zim was another story; he was too stupid and too trusting anyway, and he's own leaders saw him as a defect. Not too long after converting irken into english, that was the difficult thing most of all. A window pops out._

_YOU WANT TO DEACTIVATE DEFENSES?_

_YES_

_YOU WANT TO CUT POWER SUPPLY?_

_YES_

_YOU WANT TO WORSHIP ZIM?_

_UHHH…NO_

_Dib smiled triumphaly, stepping out of the swivel chair, smirking when the light went out._

_Zim stopped struggling, ignoring the small android hug. "COMPUTER! Status Report" No Answer, "Computer? COMPUTER!! OBEY ZIM!!" The outburst make Gir giggle. Zim struggled with the robot, when someone tackled him from behind, taking Gir with him. "Aughh! Who dares too attack Zim?" The alien looked around him, but all was dark and he could even see a thing, not even his enhanced eyes could see anything. Frustrated, Zim drawn his goggles out of his pak with a mechanical hiss. A shadow passed in front of him and tackle him again to the floor before he could even focus in the environment. _

"_Show yourself to ZIM!! So __he can destroy you" The green humanoid searched the room for answer but non of them came. His antenna twitched, jerking around to find the intruder, he came in sight with a scythe like hair, recognizing instantly as the Dib stink. _

"_PITIFUL HUMAN DIB!! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ZIM!!" Something shiny behind Dib's back caught his immediate attention, just in time to duck the same object now identify as a primitive weapon. "HA, you think you can defeat the mighty Zim with such weapon. NONSENSE!!" Zim turned to his robotic companion. "Gir, Attack MODE!!"_

"_YES SIR!" In moments Gir had transformed into a complete arsenal of weapons, only to be distracted when Mini-Moose fly into the room. "Ohhhh! YAY! I get to play with the moose! Playin' with the moose!" Gir broke out running, just to the dismay of Zim and the delight of Dib. _

"_I was watching you the whole pathetic time, ZIM. If Irkens are so advanced, why is your robot such a loser?" Dib snickered, looking at Zim who was looking expectantly for an answer._

"_No..eh, __as you may have already guessed, this is a trap. You're really one of the only people who can appreciate the amazingness of this plan, Gir, just…uh, looking for the armada. YES!! THE IRKEN ARMADA!! AND THEN NOTHING WILL BE LEFT HAHAHA!!" The room began to be filled by his high pitched laughing, just as Dib sighed in annoyance. The irken now a little nervous, drew his mechanical spider legs, firing fresh laser to Dib, who avoided easily, site stepped and send Zim to the floor with a roundhouse kick to his face. The alien scowl in pain, his face darkening. This was not the usual Dib, he was always trying to humiliate him, but he was more serious…like the need to destroy-_

_His mental reverie was interrupted when Dib attacked with the fireman axe stolen from school intending to behead him. Zim rolled out of the way just in time when the axe collided with the floor with a solid Clank noise. Dib didn't lose time jerking backwards with the axe again, with Zim trying to deflect his rapid and powerful attacks with his spider legs. Dib attacked furiously, Zim defenses less and less by second, from frustration and fatigue to desesparation. Zim parried another blow, using his metal limps to jump out of the way of a powerful thrust, just as the axe hit the peak of one the legs making Zim lose the balance, spreading him to the floor. Dib didn't stop his attack, sending a powerful kick to Zim to one of his arms making him scream in pain, Dib carried the axe as high as his arms could reach and bring it down one last time. Dib underestimate Zim reaction as the alien raised one of sharp metal legs, thrusting it through one of his legs._

_Dib scowled in pain as Zim used the moment to put some distance between his enemy. The irken observed the fissures in the spider legs, even as indestructible as the irkens claimed the tools to be, they were grinding and one of the was in an awkward angle. Dib gave a battle cry cutting the distance between them faster than Zim could notice, crossing his long spider legs over his form for disable Dib attack, but instead Dib tweak around him and hit him full force with the handle of the blade. The hit send agony through his head._

"_My brain! My brain! Me hurting to think!" Zim shouted. Dib stood there catching his breath, the adrenalin surging through his body, he didn't feel fatigue or pain, he didn't sense nothing except the drive to cut Zim to little pieces. The though making him tighten the hold of the metallic handle; the metal bended a little without him noticing and his wound had already cease to bleed…but he was too fretful in killing his enemy that he didn't even notice, his glasses were in the floor, even as that, his vision was perfect, his skin refreshing, he had never feel this way before. _

_Zim leaped out of the floor shooting three laser continued beams, cutting everything to pieces in extreme anxiety, while Dib rolled out of the way. Pieces of debris and equipments were falling endlessly around Zim that was too concerned in blowing Dib to smithereens. "SUFFER THE WRATH OF ZIM PATHETIC HUMAN, HAHAHAHA!!" The laser cut through everything, sliding walls and recollection items to disguise the house as…uh, normal. Dib leaped out of the way as the lasers cut from side to side the sofa and giant tv to ribbons. In the bottom of the house a voice resounded with melancholy. "COUCH!!"_

_Dib wiped the blood tingling out of his mouth, the destruction was horrible and barely the walls could stand the structure of the house, multiple hot melted lines with dripping hissing into the floor, a big hole in the ceiling, several furniture tangled across the floor, even the unfathomable base was seen with several equipment sending sparks into the air. Zim panted exhausted, the dust cleared revealing the destruction inside Zim fortress. "NOOO, MY BASE!! YOU'LL PAY DIB, YOU'LL PAY!!"_

_Dib sighed. "And they say Im stupid, you lose Zim" Dib made a defence motion, debris was still falling. Zim side-stepped, laughing as this was the best joke in the world, surprised but not altered Dib raised an eyebrow. "Zim, lose? IMPOSIBBLE! This is your fault, Dib! And you shall PAY!!_

_Zim jumped in the__ air taking Dib by surprise; the irken bury two of his mechanical legs in the wall taking aim with the remaining one firing laser beams sending Dib into cover. Zim continuing firing with a sadistic look, not even looking were was he firing, so much that when a beam struck a power supply line in the laboratory, blowing apart an entire section of the lab. The explosion stopped Zim as he looked in astonishment of what he has done with his hands. Zim growled in anger. In his entire time searching more information about the pathetic planet, he had encountered an strange word, a word that a lot of humans express but Zim hadn't understand the meaning of the word, Zim jumped to the floor gazing at the damage and exploded in anguish._

"_FUCK!!" _

_Dib stopped in shock only to laugh at loud as Zim repeated the curse pouting like a three years old kid. Zim screamed in rage rushing against Dib stopped laughing and side-stepped the attack bringing the blade upward cutting Zim in the shoulder as the alien screamed in pain. Zim holding his arm hissing through clenching teeth gazing at Dib who was running towards him. The alien didn't have time to react as Dib hit another of his mechanical legs sending it flying strucking into the wall._

_Zim stared agape, not indestructible after all. "YOU MONKEY!!" The attack was rather clumsy, easily dodged attacking when Zim missed that send the irken against the ground with another handle hit to the head. It was bleeding with purplish blood dripping into his invader suit, spots of smoke soiling his clothes and pak giving him a dark look, but at Dib eyes he looked quite pathetic._

"_You human filth!" Zim screamed as he charged across the room intending it reaping him to pieces. Dib waited for the right moment, spun around and with all the force he could muster, bring down the axe above Zim head, knocking out the remaining legs. Zim looked at his pak in surprise before growling in anger. "You pitiful dirty human, you think you can win? What is a mere human against the powerful IRKENS!!"_

_Dib didn't answer, instead he lunged before Zim could end his monologue and struck the axe deep inside his abdomen, making him kneel down to catch his breath, then he spun around axe with him, cutting one of his arms in half. Instantly purple blood flown out of his wounds, screaming in a high pitched voice. The blood spray into Dib shirt and face, soaking his form. _

_CLANK_

_A leg was severed, with more blood and screams of pain._

_CLANK_

_The other leg lay now in the floor._

_Terrible pain spread through Zim body. "NOOOOOOO!! BAD DIB!!" The scream stopped the axe in midair for it will be the final blow. Zim instantly was hugged by the little metal robot. "MASTER, MASTER!!" Gir sobbed in what was left of Zim's body. Zim instantly returned the hug with his remaining arm, to at least having the comfort of his only companion through life. His mission has failed, he had failed the Irkens. How this pathetic human could accomplish so much…it was true then, those who try are the ones who perseverance, he underestimate his enemy and that was to be his downfall. Now with Gir clutching for dear life to his body and pain screaming into his body, he was defeated, he was Zim…no more._

"_Move Gir" Dib insisted, the robot just shook his head rapidly from side to side while sobbing. "I wont let you hurt master" Gir transformed into a mass of weapon only to be grabbed by one of his arms tearing away from his body._

"_NOOOOO GIR!!" Then a leg, Dib didn't stop run him through the chest of Gir, drawing his arm tearing the internal cables and circuits of the robot. Gir spread in the ground with a solid clunk and move no more, his once cerulean eyes fell into a dull gray._

"_MURDERER!!" Zim screamed in anguish. Dib stopped in shock, what the hell was happening?_

_**Kill him, you know you want too. All the humiliation would disappear. Kill him. KILL HIM NOW!!**_

_A voice resounded through his head, like if he couldn't control his actions no more and darkness fell into his mind. Zim struggled to crawl towards Gir lifelessly form, a shadow stopped his way. In the small neighborhood, forms of shadow began to appear in the roof of the houses, clouded by the night. The leader rose in the roof across the street to watch the battle, nodding to one of the shadows who nod back in return._

"_Activate it" The figure speak, instantly observing how Dib began to tremble and then grabbing his head in pain, dropping the axe to the floor. He struggled a few moments before laying very still, cracking hi neck and turning around. Zim gazed at the Dib that had a sadistic smirk and madness in his eyes that Zim hadn't seen before. He was shaking suddenly feeling like the house dropped a few degrees, if he had legs, they would have been trembling in terror. Dib snickered, laughing at Zim that was now under a pool of his own blood._

"_My my Zim, shaky aren't you?" His mocking voice was so different than before, darker and full of malice, calmer and soothing lethal voice. He said nothing, because there was nothing left to say. But he was different…like if he was enjoying this. In the defiance he stand up with the bended spider leg and held high his arm._

_"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" He shouted through the air and instantly fell, his last energy spend waiting for the doom that sure would arrive soon at the hands of the only worthy rival he had in his life. He was waiting for the final blow wheezing for breath that surely would be his final one. Im sorry Gir…_

"_Oh I bet after this, I AM AHHHHHHH!!"_

_The axe came down…._

XXXXXXXXXX

"ARGHHHH!!"

Dib awaken instantly and struggled to not empty his stomach right there. His eyes were blurry with tears; his stomach ached as he move violently to not fall of the bed. He felt warm hands caressing his head and chest, his eyes still blurry he caught the glimpse of lavender hair and warm honey eyes gazing at him. He calmed down a little.

"Mother?" He was so confused at the time and more when the face turned into a sneer making him back off a little. His eyes adjusted a little when the form passed his glasses and finally he could see clearly. He had never felt so stupid in his life right now, and Dib that at least the heavens had some mercy and the earth swallow him down.

"Uh…hi Gaz" Dib stared nervously at the neutral face of his sister. Gaz merely shrugged, flipping her chair to stare closely at Dib who was more than surprised when she grab him into a hug. Gaz hug him, it was unexpected of her, maybe…maybe not, but what the hell, it felt good and warm. Gaz was more surprised when he returned the hug, and felt warmer than ever, so much that she started to caress his head.

She disconnected a little to gaze into his eyes. "Im sorry I couldn't come earlier, you have my worried brother. But don't worry Im here now" She told in a reassurance manner. _Yeah that's part of the problem Dib, _a voice resounded through his head.

_Shut the hell up Im busy._

_Oh how cute, defending your sister, get a room already._

Tot said no more after that. "Yeah, thanks Gaz, sorry about earlier" He looked away; Gaz shrugged flipping his head to gaze at her with a finger. "Don't worry about it, Dib. How are you feeling by the way?".

Dib smiled. "Good I guess, have you seen father?"

Gaz nodded. "He was here yesterday, I left in two days earlier, had to do some unfinished business. So…

"Uhm?"

"So where's your friend?

"Friend…oh Lissa, hadn't seen here, she left yesterday I think. Could you give her a call or something?"

"Wont be necessary" A familiar voice spoke. The siblings turned at Lissa, that was coming to greet Dib. "Hey Lissa, where were you?"

Lissa sit into another of the chairs. "Oh home, but cannot stay too long, have school" _Sigh._ "Mom insist in going. But what the hell. Damn look at the time. Are you going to be discharged soon?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah…the doctor said I could leave today, guess will be seeing you later sweetheart" Dib said, making Lissa blush. Gaz observed with a raised eyebrow interested in the conversation.

"Well Dib, see you later, love ya" Lissa pecked Dib on the lips, both of them not gazing at the face of Gaz that turned into a angry one. Separating herself from him, she smiled again and left, closing the door behind her. Gaz waited the closing door, before gazing at her brother, that was grinning like the idiot he was.

"Good job doofus. You have a nice piece of ass to fuck it" Gaz teased, enjoying Dib reaction.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, it's not like that, we're just girlfriend and boyfriend now"

"Really? Damn was a very long damn time, for just telling the world, I bet you tried the entire Kamasutra on her"

Dib blush deepened. "Gaz, stop it, its not like that. Just four days ago we…sort of make out. And we both knew we just loved each other"

"Just like that eh?, maybe love its easy after all" Said Gaz whispering the last part.

"Eh what?"

"Nothing shut up Dib"

The door opened revealing Rinnah and Dr. Messer stepping into the room. "Good day, Mr. Membrane. Im sure you're ready to go in a few hours?" The doctor asked with a smile. Dib nodded. "Yeah Im sure, oh almost forgot, this is my sister Gaz.

The doctor smile deepened. "Gazriel Membrane, of course, your father had told me much of you" He extender her hand towards her, which she took reluctantly applying more force. The smile didn't fall of his face, Gaz sensed something from this man, she do not trust in him. Finally after uncomfortable moments for her, she took away her hand.

The doctor smiled at Dib. "Rinnah could you please send him his effects, Im sure he will be quite pleased now" Rinnah nodded, smiling at Dib who smiled back in response. Within moments Rinnah came into a room with a cardboard box.

"Here it is" Said the girl joyfully. Dib smiled touching his boots, camo pants and ripped shirt? _DAMN, SHIT!!_

"What about my shirt?

"Oh that, well…when we had to operate we have to be quick and so, we cutted your shirt. Im sure it's not quite of a problem right?

"Well, no…it was sort of my favourite shirt". Looking again at the ruined Death shirt.

Gaz stood up, draw a small plastic bag. "Take this whinny" Gaz thrown him a fresh shirt. Dib caught it, observing the black Cannibal Corpse shirt, smiling at her direction. "Thanks Gaz" Said Dib, not noticing how Gaz cheeks reddened in a blush looking away.

"Well if that's all, Dib come to my office for some test". Told the doctor.

"If that's fine with you miss?" Asked Rinnah.

Gaz shrugged. "Yeah fine by me, see you in some hours Dib".

Dib sighed but comply it anyway.

_Three hours later._

Now fully clothed, Dib stood in the entrance in the hospital, along with Gaz and an almost tearful Rinnah waiting for Professor Membrane. Within moments, a black sedan parked beside them, lowering the window revealing Membrane in his usual attair.

"Good day son and daughter, ready to come home son?"

"Yeah dad, give a minute" Dib turned around hugging Rinnah, who hug him back.

"Thanks for what you did for me Rinnah, you're a good friend , perhaps next time I could visit you sometime

"The pleasure was mine, but sadly I cant see you right now. Tomorrow Dr. Messer and I, will be going into the Middle East. There is a strange decease spreading, the governments asked the best doctors to go there" _Sigh. _"Since we're two of them we need to go there" Rinnah looked away sadly.

Dib eyes softened. "Sorry to hear about it. Im sure everything will be alright. Hope to meet you again Rinnah" He smiled again, blushing when she stood in tip-toes, kissing him the cheek.

She giggled. "Goodbye Dib" Smiling again, she turned and entered again in the hospital. Dib and Gaz watched her go. "I like her" Gaz said.

"What?"

"She's a good person, more goody shows than a lot of people I meet, better than the asshole of the school I guess. Well nothing to do here, lets get the hell out of here" She opened the door for him as she opened her own, sitting inside the car. Dib lingered a little there watching the hospital, before nodding and stepped inside the vehicle. The professor smiled beneath his lab coat and speeded away, leaving behind the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Two years __later…_

Time had served well for the sibling their relation changed. Instead of before, the aggression of Gaz towards his brother was long-gone. They develop a good and mutual bond, that only brother and sister could enjoy for now. It was the year 2002, 10 of September; for other this could be a normal day like any other without knowing that the next would turn in one of the worst days in American history, that would an entire chain of events, events that would drag Dib from his home, changing his life forever.

But for now, the siblings were enjoying a movie in the cinema, with Lissa at Dib site. They had develop a good relation indeed. No more anger between, but some childish fights broke out from time to time. Dib was better than before, now having the support of his girlfriend, his sister Gaz and his father that passed more time with their children, long than before, doing his work in the house most of the time. If had been the best years in Dib life; there were no more nightmares, or even the voice of Tot didn't sound anymore since the hospital.

But…like people said, time ends all. The very next day, they were more shocked to discover, except for Gaz that expected something like this happening seeing the humanity were their own doomers; the World Trade Centre, one of the double largest and tallest buildings in the world was on fire, even more surprised when another planed exploded through the other tower.

The news were broadcasted into every channel, showing more shocking images of people jumping out of desesparation, splattering themselves in the ground. The professor could only watch silently, muttering _how low mankind has fallen. _The buildings finally couldn't keep taking more punishment and finally disappearing into a giant cloud of smoke that painted the sky for hours, dragging thousands of life with them, including the brave firemans that were trying to save more lives…in the end they gave their own to save those who could be saved. When the cloud cleared only heavy debris and metal was left. Nothing survived of the planes or the people with them. It was all gone; the president Bush speak condolences for all the Americans. But words couldn't express how the people felt now.

This day changed everything…

XXXXXXXXXX

High-Skool, Dib life had changed for good; now with Gaz refusing to left Dib out of her sight, she attended school with them, only a grade less than Dib, but seeing each other anyway. The people, the people view Dib in another perspective; they leave him alone, Dib couldn't explained it. Perhaps it was the return of her sister, or perhaps it was how the people were more shocked to discover that Dib attackers, Torgue and Chunk, had died horrible deaths, unrecognizable.

While Chunk was tortured to death, dying of internal bleeding, Torgue was the worst; blasted to pieces. The funerals of the two teens and the teacher was held together, Dib assisted, it was a matter of forgiveness…he had long forgive those who wrong him; people can change, he though thinking about her sister. Lissa was besides him, even Gaz in black clothes. A lot of people assisted, the siblings hadn't attended a funeral since of her mother a long time ago. Gaz stood there silently, watching with cold eyes. There was no regret in what she had done…it was necessary to say at least; for every sin she committed, she felt that at least in this way she could repay Dib for the bad memories and scars she had cause him in the past.

School felt different now, everyone was talking about the recent events, the funeral and the terrorist attacks. Apparently some people hate too much America, capable of hijacking planes to crash them into the towers, news said that could be the same terrorist that tried to explode a car bomb ten years ago, a failed attempt but they finished the job, with extreme deadly consequences. But…as Admiral Yamamoto had say once…"I fear all _we_have done is to _awaken a sleeping giant". In the next months thousands of young man, had enlisted into military service, rumors of a war started flowing through every corner of the country, months after the terrorist attacks. In the same day as he walked towards the auditorium, were all the students were gathered with stranged look on their faces._

_"Good day, students. I had an enormous task today" The director spoke; the doors opened showing a military man of high rank, clothed in uniform stepped into the scenery._

_"Good day ladies and gentlemen, Im Peter Deblin, Captain of the 1__st__ Marine Corps Division. Im here for a simple reason. Your country needs you. Those who had heard the rumors of war…I had to confirm it, yes…there's going to be a war. Intelligence reports confirms that Iraq had to do something with the 9/11 attacks. And Unite States of America isn't going to back of this one. So, my question is who's ready to fight for your country?" The army officer asked; the student were almost agape, but eventually hands were raised in the air._

_Dib watched silently, along with her sister and Lissa "Those who want to enlist in the Marine Corps step here and firm this list, if you want another branch of the military, you have to go for the draft office in Frankfurt Avenue. Please if you deicide to sign, you wont go out of this one. Details in the Army Base, near Crangolla Avenue. Those who want to serve, in the Saturday morning, at 8 o'clock a busses are going to be stationed here. Just pack clean clothes, this isn't going to be easy. Marines have the toughest training in the world. I hope you know what you're doing". _

_Dib felt angry at those bastards who attacked his country, his face turned into a scowl. Gaz watched silently, when she felt Dib stood up. Shocked she grabbed his hand, lifting his collar angrily. "What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded, Dib looked at Lissa, that had a worried expression on her face._

_"Im going to enlist Gaz"_

_"Shut the hell up stupid, you won't do this. Stop you bullshit and sit down, Lissa help me on this one"_

_Dib looked again at Lissa who sadly nodded back. Dib stared at Gaz eyes, with determinate eyes that she hadn't saw before, enough for Dib to leaver her clutches, Gaz watched him go, along with Lissa who followed after him. Dib signed the list, next to Lissa and the next person behind them and so on. The officer told each of then, __your country thanks you…_

_Smack_

_Dib screamed in pain. Gaz lowered her hand before bringing her knee to his gut, making him double in pain. Lissa rushed to separate the siblings before anything major could broke out._

_"KNOCK IT OFF"_

_"NOOO!! You fucking stupid bastard. Who do you think you are? A toy soldier. In wars people get killed. You're just going to your death. What had done the country for you beside mocking you Dib?"_

_Dib meet her gaze once again. "I need to do, ught, this Gaz"._

_"But…my father doesn't know it yet, and neither your parents Lissa, they're gonna freak out"._

_Lissa nodded. "I know, but I can't be forced away from Dib. I can't be away from him. You know this; I will take care of him I promise" Lissa smiled, Gaz didn't felt any better…._

There parents freak out. Membrane was furious, but he had orders. In the organization were high ranking members who were going to take the chance to prove the project in military environment; an opportunity they were waiting. The Professor felt sickened, but he couldn't express his negative feeling about this one. He just congratulate his son for his foolish action, and that he could get home alive again. Lissa parents were another story. They freak out with shouting that last for hours. Lissa didn't say a word, because she knew they were right. But if Dib goes there, so she was. There was not going back now. Her mother cried, his father implore but she couldn't back away from her word.

She had to do this for Dib.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid idiot" Muttered Gaz angry through anatomical levels. Dib was packing in his room, for tomorrow he had to be in the Army Service, along with Lissa. She punched the wall in anger, but Dib didn't stop packing his stuff. Everything ready he prepared for bed, he had been sleeping a few times together with Gaz into her large bed…and today was not different. She was more than angry, she was furious, beyond belief, how the fuck was she going to do now? She was more concerned for her well being, could he not see that? Wars were dangerous.

"Good night, Gaz" She didn't answer, but she hugged him anyway kissing his cheek, because this was the last day she will see her brother; later her brother will be different, far different that she would ever see again. She tugged at Dib before he could sleep. "Dib, I have something to give to you" Gaz tried to keep her cool.

Dib rolled to her site. "Involves punches?"

"Gaz shook her head. "No, I want to give something very precious to me. But you have to promise and be careful with it, or else you're going to die right here." Gaz took off her skull necklace, giving a last look before extending Dib hand and placing her treasure in it. Dib stared surprised at the object in his hand, rolling between his fingers.

"Why are you giving me this?"

Gaz looked away, kind of embarrassed. "It's a reminder of who are going to wait for you when you get home, stupid Dib"

Dib smiled nonetheless. "Gaz?"

"Yeah?"

Dib smiled again. "Thank you, Gaz". Rolled on his again, intending to sleep, when he felt Gaz pressing herself against him. He turned his head a little. "Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"I still miss her"

"Dib stranged looked at her again. "Who?"

Gaz smiled. "Mom" She turned away before Dib could even watch her face again, tugging into her covers. Dib grinned.

"Im glad"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the morning was the worst Dib ever had. He's father was already there, giving his goodbyes and a hug that Dib was more than grateful. Gaz, well…she couldn't let go of him, until it took all her will power to let go. Dib didn't forget this day.

On Lissa were it was another story. Her parents were to angry with her, and her sister too young to even comprehend what was happening. Her mind could only sense her sister was going somewhere, and she didn't wan too. After some minutes, she finally let go with the promise she would be here again. When she turned to her parents, they were still angry. Lissa hug them both, until finally their hearts warned and her mother explode in sadness; her father could only wave as he took her mother inside, waving as he left. She sighed, but eventually her legs worked and started walking towards the school.

Dib was already there waiting for her; they greet each other with a kiss and boarded the bus.

They were on the way into a military base in California, some officers said. They were a lot of people in the bus. Some new faces along with some of the same school. The travel was short, but as long as Dib and Lissa everything will be alright. After some hours of travel they finally arrived at some metal gates, who Police Army opened; four busses passed through.

They stopped inside the large camp. Where some officers receive them. They were hundreds of marines training in the view. Full of military training. Dib recognized instantly the same very man who went to school.

"Good day, boys and girls. My name is Peter Deblin, Captain of the st Marine Corps Division. Training Starts…Today. NOW MOVE UP LADIES!!"

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Whooo, Im exhausted, but feel the chapter was good enough for now. The next its going to be about military training, and maybe something else. The war will be starting soon enough. And then pieces of flying meat in every direction. Review if ye want…

Stay Tuned, 'till next update.

From Venezuela

D4rK


	7. The Human Machines

**A/N**: This fic aint dead, I just needed some time writing another fics and college was killing me. Forgive me for the huge delay plus I needed to do a big research party for Marines traditions, training, look for interviews and view dozens of youtube videos of Marines training, it was hard but in the end it was surely worth it. Most of the dialogue in the training parts comes from real treatment of recruits and I actually wrote the screams thrown to them. If you people know some war movies, then you're gonna recognize some dialogue from some of them.

-Disclaimer: Invader Zim and their characters belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez, and I gain non profit out of writing this story.

**Misanthrope**

**Chapter 7**

The Human Machines

"You are here because your indisputable attitude of serving your country brings you here. Our country was attacked by terrorist on september 11th of 2001 at 8:46 AM. You are here to return the favor, many of us foresee a war and this is what we have in our hands. Now at this date…3 of october of 2002 your country needs you more than anything. You will enter here as common people but you will left here as United States Marine Corps members, you will be Marines serving your country, you will bleed, you will cry, and you will thank to Jesus the day you enlisted as a Marine. From this day forward you will know the meaning of sacrifice, the meaning of courage…the meaning of a true American. You should be proud, it's a great honor to serve as the best of the best of the army, hold that feeling in your hearts ladies and gentleman. For this will be the most difficult think you will do in your life. To turn you into marines you'll need to turn you into the best of the best, a killing machine. This isn't called the toughest training in the world for nothing…"

"From now on, the only things you'll know…its country and corps. Semper Fidelis for you recruits, it means 'Always Faithful', and it's a phrase that you will experience the first meaning of it…I wish you the best of lucks"

The captain made a salute to the American flag dancing in the air, not too far from there. "Semper Fi, people…carry on."

"I'll leave them now to you sergeant; I'll admit I've taken my last twenty three years as a United States Marines somewhat for granted. I see now more than ever that becoming a Marine goes well beyond a paltry twelve week recruit training cycle, follow-on occupational schooling, and even the first enlistment" He whispered to the instructor.

The drill instructor nodded; the captain patted his shoulder, starting to walk away.

The drill instructor was a tall Caucasian man, in his mid thirties and well built. His face contorted into fury, like his skull just peeled off his skin.

"We have two missions in the Marine Corps, to win battles and make Marines. I am the drill instructor, Gunnery Sergeant Kohler. For you I am your fucking god, your momma and papa all at once. Before you are a marine you have to be here with me, in the shit. Welcome to hell boys and girls, the receiving phase".

"Now please give me your goddamn attention!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, making some of the recruits very nervous of what was about to come. Dib eyed Lissa that was besides him, very nervously.

"Please put your belongings in your shoulders and step to the line behind me" The drill instructor said as calmly as he could, like giving peaceful words were like a knot in his throat. "Stand in those yellow markets footprints" All people started to rush to stand in the markings, an overweight guy stood were Dib was going to be besides Lissa. He cursed in annoyance now observing the drill instructor walking towards them with a face straight from hell. The calm demeanor confusing all of them; face contorted into a bloody and savage grin of satisfaction.

"These are the yellow footprints. These footprints are spread at 45 degrees, the proper foot placement for the position of attention. 'POA' for the shit heads that don't know the freaking ABC" Some laughed at the last part, only to shut up immediately; the face of the sergeant twisted in fury, the veins throbbing under the skin.

"It's at any day that you'll stand before me and any other. You will sleeping that way, you will be eating in that way, you'll brush your teeth in the same way. You'll fuck in that way at ANYTIME WITH 45 DEGREES ON YOUR FEET!!! Not 180° soldiers, its every fucking time 45 degrees nothing more and nothing less. Now please follow me".

In the one hundred and fifty five people that arrived today, nobody knew what to say, what to do. Never in their lives had somebody just screamed every single bad word they knew for no apparent reason. Dib was more than confused; Gaz had gotten the sort of good idea to bring a movie on DVD called Full Metal Jacket to see what would they face. And oh boy, how right this movie was, he just hoped R. Lee Ermey wouldn't suddenly appear and kick the ass of the sergeant and be hell this time around. He was scared and nervous, he at least thought so. What he didn't know it's that the same Parris Island was the same of the movie, the same one used to train and give hell and back…it was a fact he will learn first hand.

A few senior marines took it from here, to the relief of the group. They followed them into a building near the training grounds. Unfortunately for them, the drill instructor was hot on their heels.

"Now I want you to left all your stuff here. Your cellphones, your ipods. your clothes, your toothbrush and anything that you brought here. From now one everything will be supplemented by the Marine Corps; if you need a condom goddamn it we have the best condoms of the WORLD! Marines certified and all!" The discarded items on the table were picked up by personnel, enclosed in a box with a name on it, closed and stored.

Dib was careful enough to put the skull necklace over his neck before a woman in uniform snatched his backpack.

Lissa huffed. "Really annoying Dib"

He shrugged giving the last item of his stuff. "Maybe the next part its better, right?"

"Now please follow me maggots" Nobody did anything…

"Move it!" That sends them in the right direction.

Hair clippers passed ripping through hair, beards. Shavings like a cruel pass of a blade across skin, hair fell. Faces with angry glares like jawless skulls. The hum of the machines the only sound that was heard; twisting hands under the sheath with finger nails clipping against each other.

Dib touched his chin; it felt weird so he put away his hand. He cracked his neck, feet touching the remains of his dyed beard.

"Shit" He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recruits were lined besides each other, columns of 50, lines of 4. The shiny new BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform) replacing clothes, field caps under bald heads. Females with buns instead of jarheads. Hands trembling, feet clacking against each other, the dirty yellow footprints under their shining combat boots. Black reflecting nervous glares between person and person.

The instructor took air, a very long drag…

And shout!

"The words 'I' and 'we' and 'they' are no longer in your vocabulary. It's now 'this recruit' and 'these recruits' and 'those recruits.' Third person speech and third person only. Everyone else will be referred to by full title and rank. For example, I am drill instructor Gunnery Sergeant Kohler. Not 'you.' You' sounds like 'ewe' and that's a female sheep. You won't make that mistake twice".

"You will be at the position of attention whenever you speak to a drill instructor. The position of attention is the basic military position. This indicates that you are alert and ready for instructions. Bring your left heel against the right. Turn you feet out equally to form an angle of 45 degrees. Keep you heels on the same line and touching. Your legs will be straight but not stiff at the knees. Keep your hips and shoulders level and your chest lifted. Your arms will hang naturally, thumbs along the trouser seams, palms facing inward toward your legs, and fingers joined in their natural curl. Keep your head and body erect. Look straight ahead. Keep your mouth closed and your chin pulled in slightly. Stand still and do not talk".

"And I do mean stand still. Don't eyeball the area. Don't wiggle your fingers. Don't play with your uniform. Don't scratch your face. Don't brush the sand flea off you ear. Do not fucking move".

"Your bed is now called a rack. The bathroom is now the head. The floor is now the deck. The wall is now the bulkhead. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are now morning chow, noon chow, and evening chow. Ask a drill instructor once if 'I can use the bathroom before dinner' and see what happens".

"'Aye sir', 'Yes sir' and 'No sir' will be your only responses unless more is demanded".

"What's that? You didn't say anything. Say aye sir goddamn it!!!

Like answering machines, they screamed.

"**AYE SIR!"**

"When a drill instructor says something, you say something. And you will say it with volume and intensity. When in doubt, scream "aye sir!" as loud as you can".

"Everything you say and do will be loud and intense. When you scream, there will be spit flying out of your mouth and veins bulging out of your neck. If you want to give the drill instructor a kiss, simply talk soft and sweet and he'll hook you up".

"You will render the proper greeting of the day whenever you're near a drill instructor. A proper greeting is 'Good morning- afternoon- evening- sir!' As a general rule of thumb, if you can see him, you should scream. I don't care if he's low crawling across the parade deck in his underwear. Just do it".

"Stop damn moving around! NOW SCREAM AYE SIR!!!"

"**AYE SIR!"**

"Run everywhere you go. Move with a sense of purpose, like the mission you're about to accomplish is the most important thing in your life. I don't care if you're restocking shit paper. That shit paper will get one hundred percent of your attention and energy and will be the most squared away shit paper in the company".

"Volunteer for everything. When the drill instructor says he needs recruits, your ass will be flying through the air screaming 'This recruit sir!' at the top of your lungs. Volunteering will get you in good with the drill instructors, so when a real shitty job comes along they probably won't pick you. But then again, they probably will, just because they know you can get the job done without screwing it up".

"When I say something you say something! Open your disgusting mouth! Say, AYE SIR!!"

"**AYE SIR!"**

"You will not offer excuses for anything. If you break your leg halfway through the obstacle course, don't point at the wound and whine when the drill instructor calls you a pussy and screams at you to finish. Just spring to your feet, ignore the blinding pain and jagged edges of ruined flesh, and pray the Corpsman stops things before a bone fragment punctures your femoral artery and you bleed out like a Christmas dinner hog".

"So we've got a volume problem, huh? We don't wanna scream? Open your fat face! SCREAM FOR ME PIECES OF EXCREMENT! AYE SIR!!!"

"**AYE SIR!"**

"Hoooly shit, that broke an ear"

"Regardless of your position in formation, the squad bay, or on the PT (Physical training) field, you are being watched by the drill instructor. There is nothing you can get away with that hasn't already been tried by thousands of recruits before you. If you're on the opposite side of formation and decide to dig in your filthy face, you—"

The sergeant broke into running like a wolf pack leader that could sniff fear; and fear it's what he sniffed to a simple guy that scratched his nose. A hard poke on his chest like a pounding to match his heart rating, it's what he received.

"I said stop goddamn moving! I just finished saying you're always being watched and you wanna scratch? Well, you ain't done! Keep scratching! Make it feel good! You're going to be caught. You're not sneaky, and the drill instructor will slay you at his earliest convenience if you try some dumb bullshit. Accept the following as fact and recruit training will be that much easier…"

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you. Probably with your 'best friend' who you told to 'look after her' while you were gone". Dib and Lissa smiled at this.

"No one actually cares you're in boot camp. While you sweat, strain, train, and tremble through weeks of rigorous recruit hell, they're shopping, going to movies, getting laid and drinking beer whenever the hell they want. Because they can".

"You will experience the entire spectrum of human emotion, often in as short a time as a two hour combat endurance course, for example. These emotions include, but are not limited to, debilitating hopelessness, mind numbing apathy, or the intense desire to end your own life while sand encrusted snot strings cling stubbornly to your cheeks as you scream for water, ice cold delicious water, and reach out desperately for the nearest drill instructor who is gulping greedily from his Camelback drinking tube, to please-please help me for the love of God I can't drag him any further and he kicks stinging, gritty sand in your face because it's the first time since training day one you've opened your dirty man-pleaser and screamed".

"You will never be good enough to be in my beloved Corps. But that doesn't mean stop trying, pigs".

"Don't take anything personal. When the drill instructor calls you a weak, nasty piece of shit who has no business in Marine Corps recruit training, shrug it off, strive to be better and carry on smartly. Take no offense when the drill instructor kindly enquires about your family, then promptly and with intense conviction states his tag team plans for your mother and sister, but only after he beats your dad's sorry ass and kicks your little brother in the nuts. But if you find the steely gaze of a drill instructor upon you, with his cold, calculating eyes, always watching, always judging, sizing you up for the next slaughter, take heed. You see, he truly, deeply, and completely hates you with every fiber of his being because you've taken him far, far away from the Marines he loves, the Marines he's trained and fought alongside. You've replaced them, instead, with your eighteen years of attitude, immaturity, disrespect, lawlessness, jackassery, and undisciplined wa—"

"And you're still fucking moving around, you disgusting, brainless bitches!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The barracks…four days after Receiving Phase.

Sixty four people, ten meters wide, forty meters long. Recruits formed in two lines appositive of each other, racks like beds across the rooms with foot lockers beneath them. Nervous glances between person and person. This was the first time Dib and Lissa stood separated from each other. The barracks were gender separated, like two different worlds; the world of the military. But training would be together, regardless of genres so it wasn't a total loss. Dib shifted his feet, the door exploded from impact making him jump. He wasn't the only one. The sixty four people looked at the new comers. A senior Drill Instructor, this one with a more polished and armed with a heavy green uniform. Metal shining showing a high rank insignia, sparkly green coat and black shoes so shiny that you could put them as your mirror.

Even if the warn up of the initial strength test didn't kill Dib, this would the trick most likely. Drill Instructors were a pain in the ass, like if they were raised only to scream and harass recruits. As the day of the Black Friday recruits could actually shit themselves from this day forward. This is where the full force of the instructors would befall over their heads, their despising words. That Sergeant Kohler was damn right about what was coming to them; harassing them, proving them with their eyes, almost to squeeze their skull until their brains slide through their noses with a wet pop.

Dib looked behind his rack where the manual of uniform and conduct was so recklessly thrown until it was facing the wall.

"Attention!" Screamed one instructor.

Hands smacked against flesh, chins held high, with feet together leaving the tarsus bone under heavy pressure.

_Here we come again,_ it was the only rational thought invading his mind. Or was now their minds? He was not alone, even in the dark corners of his brain, a shadow loomed his own very thoughts, proving them with his tongue, touching them, playing with them. It was Tot…

Why he was here again? What is he after? He was silent he could tell; only the empty words of the senior drill instructor was the thing to broke the silence. He found himself committing to a memory to not be punished for his act of disobedience.

He heard a silent chuckle. _Ah! Not so alone…_

"_A penny for your thoughts Dib…oh wait?"_Another unfaultable answer from the passenger in his mind. Why he returned? A question that Lissa asked to him in chow time returned to him.

"_What now? Now that we are here, is not too late to back up…Nobody will think less of you. Do you think we can still make time for us?"_

He didn't remember an answer.

The senior drill instructor explained motives, motivations…so wrongly wonderful coming from a man that claims himself to be a power to not fucked up with. Every mistake from any member of the platoon would result in a collective punishment for the whole barrack.

Words repeating over his head, with phrases from Tot was frozen to his memory, like a fresh baked pie; it was not a good comparison, but at this kind of times…

"Now, HIT THE FUCKING RACKS!! And _pray_ the Creed MAGGOTS!!!"

Every single boy threw themselves to their beds, in the case of Dib, he jumped to the high bunk bed; unloaded M16A2 at hand.

Voices flown at unison.

"_This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I master my life. My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than any enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will...."_

…everything was a choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we can all agree that the field testing is complete?"

A voice so sinister that broke an infinite silence of a veil of darkness. Murmurs of hundreds of voices swirled across the infinite blackness of an unknown place of unknown characteristics. A simple clap of a hand silenced them all as the clank of a light was thrown into the room illuminating the very center of it. Two sets of eyes dancing in the darkness of the room, one glinting with cold eyes while the other looked so innocent and full of life. The shadow came forward, intertwining his gloved fingers across his face. The light made out the outlines of his body, encased in expensive clothes and a black fedora over his head. A soft beard under his chin and several wrinkles, with full cold blooded blue eyes sheathed with a rim of black. But still an old man still retaining his young features.

His companion a lovely girl dressed in a fancy white skirt that went below her knees of her long slender legs, combat boots and a light long sleeve black stripes shirt. Beautiful and girlish face with matching light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. A warm smile was across her face as she played vacantly with a strap of hair. Skin so soft but her hands, her beautiful and slender hands were covered in black stitches slapping skins against skin. Fingers engraved with sutures, and if you looked carefully; beneath the sleeves of her arms, it was engraved a tattoo covered with stitches like layers across the pale skin; of some sort that ended at the palm of her hand in a very intrigue design resembling roots like the veins of life.

"I concur with that statement" A small silvery light was thrown across the owned of the voice, shadowing his face but contorting the old wrinkles and lines of his ancient face. Downed eyes like a serpent, white mustache. His fingers ran across each, separating elderly skin before intertwined together, caressing each digit with other. The ancient man cleared his throat, following with a raspy and loud cough.

The shadows of his face tilted to the other said. "Both pair of genes evolving, th-that's a good thing. We must keep applying pressure; our sketches have proven useful across the years. The last project wasn't a total loss; the regeneration process…was a failure. But I still don't know why do you keep her close my lord? She's incomplete, a malfunctioning animal that should be killed. She taint our work with failure, she has no use for u?"

"Let's get back to the task at hand" Answered back the voice, with a suave ring to it; annoyed tone behind words.

Televisions enclosed around the room with so many different faces of all types spreaded across the room; so abnormal observing faces from across the world joined for so ambitious project, ties that bind them far more than any human being interested in the well being of the earth and their inhabitants…black people, with an air of importance. Woman's and men's alike dressed in expensive clothing; some with laboratory coats some not; still their faces remained in the shadows, outlines defining eyes. A current screen more bigger than the others stood motionless, the little light that was there illuminating his rounded glasses and a heavy white laboratory coat, trapping the half of his face beneath it like a oversized turtle neck.

A silhouette loomed over the new voice, backing off a few steps to lay across his body with downhill eyes and enraged trembling lips. The shadow laid a hand in the shoulder of the gloomy shadow. Cricking teeths and hands bailed into fists, with the firm intention of ripping off his head with her bare and slender hands. She sneered and made a motion to stand up; but the man sitting in the chair raised his right hand while the other he caressed her head. The fiery child calmed but still a shadow of deadly intentions remained in her face.

"Regardless of the results…we already got what we wanted. No more tests are to be conducted ladies and gentlemen…"

"Not full grown, genes can't work like that" Interrupted a female voice. "Time, sacrifice. We have expended hundreds of millions for two subjects that are off schedule. What happened to the promise, no, the _oath _made for us? The blood we sheath? The good people we lost because of the project? AND STILL NO RESULTS AFTER EIGHTY YEARS?" There was the sound of a metallic chair falling.

"Its not money we are after Miss. Wahlgren. Its progress, retaliation, obliterate the crooked genes of humanity, to create the perfect being. A god amongst men…don't you see? Sacrifices are acceptable. They knew the risk they were taking and they accepted…how is that you are placing the blame in me? Haven't I sacrificed enough? Even my own daughter is deceased. The only thing I have left it's waiting the results of this…this thing I have created from scratch. It's all to make life better; don't you want a better life? A life without crimes, without fear of death, without deceases that rob those who we love...it's not a matter of principles. Ethics and the public eye does not matter, we must use _everything _at our disposal to achieve our goals…"

"It is our goals or is your own?"

A chuckle followed after an amused clap of hands. "Silly girl, how long do you think is left for completing our mission to the world? I didn't help the Ottomans, Mughals, Byzantines, Communist Russia and the Third Reich for nothing…time it's on our side"

The female voice left, with an electric ring of her screen turning off.

"If this fails we just seize another and start from our notes, like always my…right my lord?"

"I wonder if we should be educating them better? Or should we just name them ourselves?" Mussed a young male voice.

"Let us not depart from our original intentions ladies and gentlemen. The next meeting it's when the subject concludes his self induced test and then we shall test his…combat abilities to please our military collaborators and benefactors".

There was a laugh of agreement. "Ah sorry. We got sidetracked, uh?" He sultrily admitted, rubbing an embarrassed hand across the other. His light disappeared, every single light disappeared from the room, and one by one they were silenced leaving only the two elders and the childish one. Static soon took place where the silent man of the glasses and big coat observing the room, as if to prove something. He taped a middle ring against a glass table. As soon as Messer put his sight on him, he showed his ring, and then static followed. Their eyes shifted into each other. Waiting, observing, tasting the air. The ancient sighed and took a big breath to avoid an incoming cough from his rusted internals.

"Still… Heilss we should be testing out his abilities as we observed the other chosen one…she was marvelous and indifferent. Even from her own decisions, I think the female already hit maturity, don't you think so? I think she's ready"

Voices swirled in the air in agreement, until that dark voice spoke again.

"It all began with a bunch of fools. They're all passed on, but me…I still live on" Mused the man in the chair, his tilted his head to the side, bouncing finger and finger in his tangled hands. "You see, in all these years haven't we learned to not rush our intentions? It can lead to superfluous accidents, often resulting in deaths of our coworkers. Have much people have we lost across the centuries?"

"Thousands" Said the ancient man with a raspy tone followed by a hoarse cough.

"Yes…good hands have been lost across the times. We are oddities, monsters that shouldn't exist…"

"Then why do you desire to help the species my lord?" Asked the ancient man tilting his gruff neck to the side.

"What? Atonement of course". Said Messer with grimace. "We have to atone for so much"

"Yes, but those are the problems of the own species my lord. The number of wars obliterates their good intentions, blood, wickedness, corruption. It never ceases to amaze me how little we have evolved across millennia's. What drives them? Motivates them so selfish beings…they don't deserve our help not a taste of a grain of sand of the time we have spent from some of our own ambitions. In my opinion, we must kill it once and for all and create the ultimate being that raises a new species, we could use Membrane notes".

"And if he doesn't agree?" Asked Messer with an amused smirk, placing his weigh on his right hand. He laughed at the trembled and nervous glare that the primeval man gave him.

"Then we will no more use for the likes of him" He obdurately replied. The child turned quickly to him; innocence vanished replaced by a look of deep hatred, one that sent fear across his soul. Messer eyes glistened in the darkness; the ancient man taking every ounce of strength left on his body to not look away in defiance. His voice surefooted and loud rang into his ears, telling him he would be killed, he would be alone, alone; none a person to hold his hand to reassure he would be okay, not to avenge him, or console him, or cheer for him. For the first time in his ancient life he gave up hope. He already sold his soul to the devil when Messer turned him immortal. But his body kept on destroying it self year by year. Inch by painfully inch dying from the inside as days turned into weeks, then months, subsequently years into centuries.

Like a bicentenary man

Except he felt wicked, he had done so small things compared to his age. This man, this man was a root of evil; if he died right now it will be just to prove his point. Yet, he couldn't stop the hot tears leaping from his old eyes.

The man passed some steps back. As he grabbed his cane with trembling hands, he finded himself looking at Messer just by clearing his throat as the loud and idiosyncratic and deranged laugh of a child reached his ears.

"Sit" Spat Messer with just a cruelty that the man was capable off, like a machine he complied.

"Mikhail, Mikhail…how could you doubt of our effort to save humanity from themselves?" He laughed as this was the acerbic joke at his cost, he couldn't get his eyes of the lopsided grin of the small child that punctually put her arms around Heilss frame with love sick eyes that the doctor nonchalantly disregarded. Heilss looked without moving, with business of inflecting the worst possible pain to the weak heart of the tortured old vassal. With a chuckle Heilss stood up, caressing the scarred hands of the child. Her catching his meaning, detached her hands off his frame watching his body crossing the distance to the frightened scientist; she enjoyed a show that was a very unusual manners for Dr. Messer, her daddy and adoration on her life. The doctor advanced slowly, heavily contracting each step into a heavy sound.

_Clang__…_

Mikhail baffled further in his chair.

_Clang…_

The cane fell heavily to the floor.

Even as Heilss extended one of his elegant digits with a warm smile, a finger touched the trembling hands of Mikhail. "I gave you life, now I take you what you own to me" With a sharp movement, he trapped his screaming cheeks, crushing them with inhuman force. Even with his cheekbones crushed he couldn't accomplish anything against the sickening earsplitting shriek of horror pouring from his own mouth. Saliva coated with blood left his throat as he trashed violently in the chair. With a heavy seizure, and hands flying wildly, his head hit the desk and laid there unmoving.

The child cringed at the sight, turning her head away with a sneer. "Yuck" She exclaimed annoyingly, turning to face the unmoving form. But still keeping an eye in the death corpse, like the curiosity inside her juvenile mind. She moved closer, and touched the old and suppleness flesh with her hand. It was cold at the touch; pulse that she didn't feel life that she didn't believe.

A pair of doors opened at the far end of the room, followed by a darkened man with a silver tray on his hands, contents being of a bottle of radiant bottle of browns and rich yellow cohere with a single short round glass.

"Cognac, sir?" Asked the man.

Messer nodded. The majordomo served quietly the drink as the soggy liquid invaded the glass with a refreshing sound. "Ah! Pity of the recently decease of Mr. Falk, what do you want to do with the remains, sir?" Said the man as he handed the glass to Messer. The doctor took a sip, giving a refreshed sigh after.

He eyed the body with less interest giving it to his glass. "Get rid of it…I don't have more use to this man"

The majordomo nodded. "As you mish master"

"Master, master…I like that word"

The little girl smiled sweetly. "I like the word 'daddy' better" She giggled as Messer just watched from the corner of his eyes. Curiosity again filled her eyes, never have her eyes watched a recently deceased, it was always a dead body that never retained weight, blood or warm…it was exciting and exhilarating. She wanted to rip it open, touch the pulped flesh with her bare hands, wanted to feel the bones beneath the skin, the blood vessels, and organs; tear apart his flesh and body for her waiting hands. She started to sweat again, as her trembled hands touched again the flesh tenderly prior to clawing her nails in his neck.

But as blood poured freely from the wound, staining her hands, she didn't realize that the man suddenly awakened from his dead slumber. With a vice like grip around her neck, the man screamed in anguish wanting to tear her throat open. Wanting to destroy that man constructed innocent smile.

Messer reacted more quickly smashing the glass into his face. Gushing for breath, the child could only watch in surprise as Mikhail felt to the floor. His face a mess, from the blood and broken tissue. He gasped from breath, as he started to choke on his own blood.

"You-you" He began. "You will never understand, they will not change"

"Of course not" Replied Messer with a calm tone. "I want to create the whole thing from the very beginning, Im tired of waiting for the armaggeddon to come. Tired of waiting, tired of listening, tired of the unnecessary deaths, tired of the diatribe anger that humanity feel to themselves…but could you say the same about yourself? Oh Mikhail, Mikhail…where do you left our mission? I have lived long enough to see every corner of the world invaded by the decease of corruption and greed. There are not more than mere beasts; even animals know best how to help each".

And so the ancient man held his head, in confusion, in anger and in dissolution of a doubt so strong that it simply manifest before him, in the look of an answer.

"My objective is not changing humanity"

The ancient man opened his eyes wide as saucers, not a time to give a thought and he would like to be keep in his thoughts forever to not hear the shameful and shocking retort so cold and full of aloofness of deep hatred.

As the effect of the hollow gaze, Messer laughed with irony in his face. "You though I wanted to change 6 billion monsters!?" He sharply held what was left of his hair as the child held his head upward unsympathetically.

"I planted the seeds, even if they didn't grow as I expected" Messer said stealing a glance at the child. "I let them grow, I lost entire forests…but there it is the perfect example now my poison. They will destroy this entire man made world, the man made corruption, the man made greed and avarice. I want to see the fire, destruction spreading in their worlds. And then I will not be the ripper, just merely the devil's advocate HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The ancient man echoed with the deadly mad man laugh. "You---you monster…how can you talk about life as it was nothing"

Messer smiled sadistically. "Because it _IS _nothing, you see? You said yourself 'It never ceases to amaze me how little we have evolved across millennia'. Im afraid my friend that not even the aeons of infinity will change their infected minds. We should butcher them at birth, it should be more trilling that way, don't you agree?" He laughed cruelly.

"Now die already you old fool" With a mocking salute, he took a big sip from the bottle while the majordomo stood there motionless.

"NO!" Screamed Mikhail grabbing the first thing that came in contact with his broken hands. Messer fell as the deranged hands held his knees. "You are not going anywhere"

_CLANK_

A dry wave of pain surged through his body, he let go of Messer. As droplets of blood dripped through his face, in disbelief he touched his scalp feeling broken tissue, flesh disrupted by the heavy blow inflicted upon him. With tired eyes, he looked at the gold platted candelabra. High raised in the air, blood dripping to the floor from it.

It was the child that held the candelabra, as panting and nervous as she was now. The object like weapon was shacking so hard in her little hands. So nervous, so willing to follow a shadow of a doctrine inflected upon her young mind. As the ancient man laid there taking hold of his head in his broken hands, he tried to move, but his body didn't react nor did his thoughts. He felt the weight of time for the first time in his life, crushing him to the floor without even move his eyes from his sockets. Still a compassionate look took hold of his tired eyes to ask for forgiveness, not to himself, not the child or Messer. But for humanity, the one thing he was destined to help abandon him to a cold fate as this. Now he was about to die for a sin he helped to commit and create.

The young girl saw the ancient of a man lips turn into a sad smile, as he opened his mouth to say something. Immediately, the first thoughts about what was about to being said came to her from his own words a while back. 'But I still don't know why do you keep her close my lord? She's incomplete, a malfunctioning animal that should be killed. She taint our work with failure, she has no use for us'. And so she remembered, remembered the cruel words of indifference from the likes of him, for all the people that had misread her, insulted her and avoid her. She was a monster to others, a nuisance, rejected by others and other children looked at her with scorn. They call her the living doll…

_If we break her__, _

_We__ just patch her up with thread and needle._

_If we__ torn out her little petty head,_

_We sewed__ her back together._

_We count her fingers and toes, _

_We__ play with her but she does not play for us._

_If we broke her face, _

_We__ gave our doll a smiley new face. _

_Little doll, little doll__… _

_Our fun __starts when your suffering began._

_We c__an't unglue the maternal glue that's blood._

_Oh little doll, so fragile like us, _

_Little__ doll that is sewn back together,_

_Ties of flesh, content our faces as we fix our doll._

_We never drop her or stepped on her._

_Little living doll, we can hear your denial._

_And so she paid her due, and so we pay for our fun._

_We are dead, _

_Yet__ you live as a toy in human skin._

_Little doll of flesh living, _

_An empty__ living dead corpse is what you are._

_Denial__ is what you repeated all over, _

_But you will always __be…_

_But you will always be our little dead living doll._

And she remembered and remembered again and again, the stinging words of others; frozen in her head and she did snap. Snapped at everyone that looked at her with distain, removed their mocking faces, taken insulting limps and sewn them back again so they could be like her. And she carved smiles that the living mocking corpses should have, as she was born with scars---then others should have the same marks as hers. So anyone can look at the mirror and feel what it is like to be a doll.

And the child looked at the twitching lips, with words about to be spoken. Commit to the horrible memories, she did the one only thing that always denies the inward cruel words…she broke off his jaw. In an instant her child features transformed into a mask of hatred, and then the unexpected blow came. There was a very audible 'TWAT', he's weak muscles didn't hold his shacking form. The excruciating pain bringing memories of death, the loss and the mourning, the beginning and the aftermath, sorrow and sadness. He was going to die; he could already taste the copper of blood swirling in his tongue. Something solid too…his teeth, some of them lose, once healthy gums ripped and mangled. He spat blood, and laid down his head in the floor to rest it; his jaw was aching so much. His tongue felt so loose, puncture beyond any common relief; he spat a loose wisdom tooth along with blood.

The ancient man wiped the tears leaking from his eyes with a pained chuckle. "Funny, destroyed by my own creation" He began ignoring the pain, but still trembling from it. "I see the pain behind your eyes child, so sad. I don't remember a past or a future…five hundred and eighty three years, is that correct?"

"That is correct…my friend" Nodded Messer sipping his cognac again.

Still that didn't make any difference to the child. "IM NOT A CREATION!!!! Im just a little girl, so---so what if I need to sew my skin? Im beautiful, I-I guess I feel that way. I…I am not a doll" She gripped the candelabra even harder, threatening to hit again if provoked as the ancient man pondered what to do in the few minutes left before his demise. And so he smiled, and laughed as nothing was wrong, as if the blood didn't slide from his face, as if he wasn't bathing in sweat, tears and the dark blood liquid. And so she laughed, the child laughed too, but not as fear, not as joy or a final helping hand to an ancient soul. It was because she was going to enjoy this, because she held the weapon of his demise, she held his life on her little stitched hands. And so he laughed even harder, spat a tooth or two; bring a chuckle to Messer, a raise of eyebrows from the majordomo.

And so he laughed, and so she raised her hand.

"Child…look what you did. You murdered me" It was the droplet that tumbled the glass over, they were no more words, just unmoving eyes.

Those were the last words muttered by the ancient man, still with a ring of laugher tasting his dying tongue; afterward he fell again to one blow to his cheekbones leaving his fragile body in the floor convulsing. The candelabra raised high above the child head's, eyes filled with madness, anger and blood lust. The screams didn't came, soft bone which supported the roof of teeths and gums were so broken. Cartilage of the nose was broken, neck bruised, blood covering all skin, splattering in the floor.

_TWAP_

Blood was splashed on her hands, her expression unmovable.

_SPLAT_

Eyeball flown from his cranium, eye socket crushed by the force of another noxious blow. Eyeballs ejected sight unaffected by the carnage, manslaughter written in blood.

_TWAP_

The gory entity came down again faster, splashing chunks of flesh into her innocent face.

_SPLASH_

Skull now implode, fresh cerebellum. Broken arteries gushing freshly blood, a soggy sound and all was out infesting the carpet.

The child laid there unmoving, not daring to open her eyes stained with the carnage she just inflected. The candelabra slipped out from her wet tarnish red, fingers falling with a wet thud to the wooden floor. Frontal hemisphere slithered freely from crushed ears; it was like one twisted soup, a macabre creation of the same class of ghoulish maker. Eyes didn't believe, brain didn't receive, hands twitched in confusion, the heart bumped faster and faster. Thoughts fell from the mind, and so did the reaction of the little one; such emotion was engraved into the mind of humanity? Killing, killer, murder, murderer, slayer, assassin, death bringer, destroyer…

"Wh---wha…what did I do father?"

Messer cleared his throat. "You killed another human being dear"

The child hugged herself, the foreign red liquid blotting her clothes. She clenched her teeth, letting this new information pass through her mind, hot tears running across her face like hot magma. Hands trapping the soft material in them cutting layers of skin and clothe together. She lowered her confused head to the ground, until it touched her knees.

The doctor just chuckled at the sight, just cringing a little at the gray matter and skull pieces and blood staining his carpet.

"James, be so kind and clean this up, burn the body if you please"

The majordomo who had stood all the time immobile just nodded, giving the fragile girl a look before closing the double doors behind him.

Dr. Messer cleared his throat to gain the child attention; she was just too busy feeling sorry for herself that didn't acknowledge his presence at all. Inquired with perplexity and a tad of anger he closed the distance between him and the child. Barely touching her quivering shoulder with the exact reproduction of a kind touch. To her, it was like a touch of death across her shoulder. She dared to look into his kind face, but his eyes betray him, eyes said evil, the smile a lie. All the waywardness of his being, the fury reflecting in the dark pit of his eyes. All the misery, all the wisdom, but most of all was that cold fire in his gaze. It simply frozen her in the spot, she couldn't move or talk.

It was the first eyes she saw after the accident. The untoward mishap that reshaped her life into what he wanted, an object that could reshape and rebuild itself. Because beneath the flesh, bones and organs; the human being was still a sentient object and nothing more. The nature of feeling was the one restructuring each set of a simple life, moving the gears of the mind.

She gave up, moving her eyes downhill with a twitch of her head. Messer smiled pleased with the feeling he could still cause in her. "Do not worry; it is not your fault"

She couldn't accept this. "But—'ut…it was me. I did it" She lifted her convulsing hands to his eyes, blood and gray matter still fresh and shining in the silvery light that just escaped from the dark curtains in the windows. Without tearing his eyes of the bloody display, Messer grabbed his hands into her own; not actually caring if he was chiefly getting his hands filthy with butchery. A look from his cold eyes froze her in the spot, with blood blotted hands he caressed her hands just held together by black stitches. She wanted to get away from his grip, except that fear of ripping off a finger or maybe two.

She hated been torn apart in front of others but yet again, she couldn't avoid looking as half of her pinky dislodged from her left hand.

"Oopsie" She said as an act of contrition. The pinky felt with remains of the used thread still appended. Fearful eyes gazed at cold ones, waiting for a reaction in that face made like stone.

And then he laughed…it wasn't the cruel laugh and hollow of any emotion other than fear and rage that the child was so used to. She didn't like it a bit; the child clutched at Messer wrist, trying to demand to make him stop; but all that emerged was a displeased 'Eh' from him. Messer detached from her sharply, he frowned grabbing the severed pinky and throw it back at her with a disappointed look.

"Make yourself presentable, we have a big appointment with Sheik Yassin and I don't want you to carry that part of yourself as if it was a mere bauble knick-knack"

She nodded circling the majordomo who was still busy will seize every single piece of gore and putting them in the metallic trait. The child sat in a chair in the far room, hearing the doors closing to the side, the body now missing. Only the freshly blood and remains of gray matter lingering in the walls and the floor remained, still the child put the severed finger in the table. With threat and needle she sew her flesh, her wound throbbed. Psychotic precision breaking through live tissue dashing the pain of unity.

The child recited a petty song…

_Horrific perception __that enters the brain_

_An abnormal psyche __insanities brain_

_Cemented beyond immeasurable doubt  
Psychotic or not they need a way out_

Needle pierce skin, severed finger resting.

_Of their obscured minds  
If they want to be set free  
Lunatics of wrath  
Horrid killing viciously_

Black threat drenched with blood, another part unified.

_Like incisions  
With conviction  
Various deaths  
Identical_

Fresh puddle, blood is spilling. Needle drawn into the air, stitch ten it's completed.

_In hell they will find  
it is where they need to be  
Murder redefined  
Butchered meticulously_

Gaunt bones amalgamated, beset with pain and fury.

_Killed the same way  
On the same day  
Various deaths  
Identical_

Slow tone, tunes calm and full of man constructed innocence.

_Aware not of the cruel visions each had  
To slaughter alike they must truly be mad  
Rewarded with blood on their ignorant hands  
These psychos precisely slew many men_

Flesh smacked together, a new part resigned together.

_With their obscure minds  
Feeling that they were set free  
Murder redefined  
Butchered meticulously_

Torn pieces reconstructed, pain forgotten.

_Like incisions  
With conviction  
Various deaths  
Identical  
Killed the same way  
On the same day  
Abysmal deaths  
Imperceptible_

Song finished, the tunes died. She pulls, the regeneration it's completed.

The child pulled her hand into a fist, testing the new markings in her skin, another part destroyed, another part unified by man made faux ligament. The child bit off the remains of the black threat, making a cute little knot. She smiles then, standing proudly to the unobserved.

"There! All done" She states, expanding attention across the room. The child pulled Messer sleeve for attention. "See daddy? All done!" He nodded in response without giving a look of acknowledgement.

"Don't coddle me child, there's still much to be done"

She nodded, taking hold of her instruments and following Messer out in the there, but one way or another something was reminded to her.

_How could people that stupid are still staining our gene pool? _She asked in her own head, but clearly the stimuli didn't fit.

"Manufacturing its becoming so harder this days" She heard her daddy mutter, holding his hand to hers, and then she remembered.

"I wonder how Dib is doing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks after the receiving phase…_

"This looks like shit" Cafeteria seems like a friendly word in a world of living machines, how predictable that the name 'chow hall' was consign by other high ranking machines. But that was the plan right? Control and you'll get a secure victory in your hands, as long as you play your cards right; or in this case dispensable heroes, named the USMC. Dib shacked his head; he hated when Tot messed with his thoughts. But two hundred people were something even messier than a trait of thought.

"At least we got something to eat. What do you thing Iraqis eat Membrane?" A young man asked Dib, as tall as he. Caucasian skin, BCG's assigned glasses so ugly with dark trim, named port holes or anti rape glasses. Dark eyes and figure just like him, still packing muscle from training.

Dib chuckled after some consideration. "Dirt and some crappy Saddam Hussein poster" There were some laughs and murmurs of disapproval in the line. Partly that elbow slamming into his gut. He smiled innocently at Lissa, tossing the sling of the unloaded M16A2 rifle upward. He didn't get it why the hell he needed to bring that thing everywhere he went. _At least you won't be fucking it_, commented Tod dryly causing him to almost drop his tray. He sighed eyeing the food that didn't look that bad as the others recruits talk about. Another recruit frowned with splattered soup and a box of MRE (Meals Ready to Eat), or better known inside his bricks (Barracks) as Massive Rectal Explosion.

Got several names in the Corps. 'Mr. E' (mystery), Meals Rejected by Everyone, Meals, Rarely Edible, Meals Rejected by the Enemy; Morsels, Regurgitated, Eviscerated, Meal, Ready to Excrete, Materials Resembling Edibles, and even Meals Rejected by Ethiopians. Some meals got their own nicknames. For example, the frankfurters, which came sealed in pouches of four, are referred to as 'the four fingers of death'. Although they weren't that bad compared to the 'red death', by far the worst evil beef with cabbage ever created by humanity. MREs were called by the DI's (Drill Instructor) 'Three Lies for the Price of One': it's not a Meal, it's not Ready, and you can't Eat it. Their low dietary fiber content causes constipation in some of the members of the bricks by the first day, him included. They were also known as "Meals Refusing to Exit", Meals Refusing to excrete, or their own nickname Massive Rectal Explosion.

A superstition came with the MRE. Among recruits about the Charms candies that come with some menus. They are considered bad luck, especially if actually eaten. He attributed this to a case of a joking dislike becoming a superstition, like if this was the ridiculous case of dropping salt in the table. Not eating them _'just in case'_ or because it might make one's comrades uneasy. They didn't taste like any real cereal he ever got his hands on, not counting the other options even that Gaz didn't even eat before the accident. Sporting a reserved grin of self amusement, he smirked at the annoyed chow cook.

"Enjoy your meal" Pair of MRE's were thrown at his tray that Dib just catch in time before they hit the ground, catching his counter cocky smile. With a sneer and almost the need to raise his middle finger he went to an empty table soon followed by his newer friend and Lissa and a big guy named Kirk.

The process started by opening the dark brown envelope followed by a pull from one of the sides. With the cover out, you took out the whole package. If hell could be contained within a reduced space this would be the place, even the Devil would run. The big predicament of the day was that he was on double chow; because of his lesser weight, he needed double rations to bump up his mass to a suitable level.

"I hate Mr. E meals" Dib commented just opening the envelope with his nails. "Worst than those shitty instant burritos".

Kirk snickered, intertwining his fingers in front of his face. "I tell ya man, this shit is going to kill us before a bullet or a frag grenade. Hell even I prefer to 'take one for the team' just for not tasting this crap any longer. What would I do for a nice pork chops, ribs and a large coke; simply delicious".

He nodded, taking his rifle and putting in besides the table, Lissa gave him a love sick smile, eyes shrunken until he was the only in her sights. "Oh, whats going on with that girl fella?"

"It's not your business paly". Spat Dib with some anger, Lissa that was more open just dismissed waving her hand.

"Don't listen to him; he's just mad because he can't fuck me. Right stud?" She added with a wink and a shy smile. If people could die from introversion, Dib would be already death in the floor, with maggots filling arteries.

The others snickered jokingly, several people whistling for the embarrassment of Dib and the enjoyment of Lissa. "Look what we 'ot here. A real sunset superman, don't do an orgy in the table"

"First off is morning chow". Kirk declared with air of self importance.

And he continued, like if he was declaring a national statement. "You have to be the fastest platoon in the AM. No dicking around in the head or sloppy bunks. I swear the DI's get medals on who can get there last. They will do everything in there power to make you the last. We had a science down of waking at revile fully dressed, cleaned up, bunks made and squad bay squared away. The whole goal is to get there first receive you 1 scoop of egg, 1 scoop of meat and 1 scoop of grits or oatmeal and go. You can also grab cereal and fruit. Last ones in get everything cold and only minimal time to eat.  
Lunch should be MRE's unless they are in short supply. When I did my time, we received bag nasties. A cheap sandwich, fruit, chips and a drink. The sandwich was plain no mustard or nothing. The one slice of meat was worthless. The bread had mold to pick off. The fruit was on the verge of being rotten and the chips are the 25 cents size. You will be ready for dinner after that nasty lunch".

There was another pause as the table still was trying to digest everything said, he continue nonetheless.

"Dinner is normally hot and well received. Meatloaf, chicken or sausage. Potatoes are the norm for a starch and they are plain and dry. The veggies are the canned type and over heated. The first week everyone complains of the lousy food but by the third week on the Island is another story. You will be counting the seconds on when you can chow down on something with some substance. When out in the field you only get one hot meal and that is usually breakfast. The plus is they give you breakfast hot gravy to warm you frozen eggs and hash browns. Damn that crap sure was good after waking before dawn in the cold. Your SDI may even ban sugar all together, ours did. No fruit juice, no orange juice and no coffee. This was to help our nerves to eliminate the shakes while on the rifle range. It worked for us since we took the range. The food just sucks; it is a lot bet in the Schools and in the Fleet. They just give you plain high protein and carbs to help refuel you bodies so they can continue to break you down and form Marines. We all made it you will too, so good luck".

There was a dead silence, tables were frozen; it was like if hell broke loose and then a prophet appeared in the mess hall, then again a voice was needed bo break the silence.

"What the fuck was that?" A voice that brings fear among recruits broke the silence.

Everyone stood up immediately, hands smacked at the trouser seams, fingers curling from memory; like they were taught to. "I said what in the fucks was that? Are you reading a bed time tale private? I can't hear ya, are you complaining about the food and shelter we are giving here to our Marines? Are you even listening to me son? What in the fuck were you saying?"

"Sir, Im writing a book sir!"

"A book? Oh shit we got ourselves Shakespeare here. Do you feel that you are more sophisticated and astoundingly more brighter than the rest private Hansen? Are you sure about what you are writing son?"

"A book about my experience with the Marines sir!"

"Marine?" He snickered. "You aint shit, you are not a Marine. You are a pile of gonorrhea shit, leprosy infected with pus is your envelop you slimy fucking walrus looking piece of shit. I swear for the cunt of Saint Mary that if I ever heard of your bullshit again, you'll clean the head with your tongue 'til you can't distinguish shit from ice cream. Did I make myself clear now you book-porn loving son of a bitch?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I CANT HEAR YA DAMN IT"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"How tall are you, private?"

"Five-foot-nine, sir!"

"Five-foot-nine?" He added in faux disbelief. Fuck! I didn't know they stacked shit that high".

Still his chin didn't drop; eyes were fierce, attentive and ready.

Coddler nodded in approval. "Good carry on, be sure to add this part to this book. And the part where you surrender faggot" And then he left, others would be soon replacing his post, some others worst and crueler. To the marines this was a common treatment, nobody expected sugar coated words and lick balls phrases. No in the USMC, and not even in a single place in this island.

Dib saw the fury in his eyes, a necessary fury. Hate was a common word among recruits, hate the food, hate the racks, I hate the treatment. But oh boy it did work, the constant PT's with hard and cruel motivation. But it did get the job done everytime, and if someone failed to do so, the whole racks was punished by extra labor and more PT than a body builder in a steroids factory.

"I'll be sure to write this down man; DI's sure kill us everyday with their crap"

Lissa waved it off. "Give some time, in two weeks you'll end loving your rifle and we still got fun while at it. Heard from a whiskey locker recruit, that in phase two we can snap in whatever the hell we want. Fuck even Javelin missiles"

"Really? Still competition would be fuck up, I don't really want to play thumb of war again" Mussed the skinny young man, taking a sip from the fruited drink.

"You know, Yuri we never asked about ye"

"What of it?"

He sneered. "Oh c'mon. Dib told us he was from San Jose, same Lissa, that dude with the scar in the face told use he was from Ohio and your from Brooklyn and your name is Yuri and nothing more. You look like a commie to me though"

"My name is Yuri Anatolyevich Bout, born in Saint Petersburg. My family immigrated when the USSR came down and I was eleven in 91. Got established in Brooklyn and now papa manufactures sweet Russian Vodka. Stuff you Americans imperialist dogs cant seem to understand"

The table was get together with a good laugh; even so Yuri still remained with a New York and Russian accent. "Still it worries me that my country biggest export would be facing us"

"What do you mean?" Asked Lissa.

"Yiu know, the AK47, the Kalashnikov, the assault rifle that changed the word. I don't know you, but I prefer the heavier Russian made bullets or the international seven six two for fifty one Nato"

"Don't forget Russian equipment, BMP's, T72 tanks".

"Bah! Its Russian cheap shit exports. Don't have ceramic armor, it is cheap stuff. Think that Russia is crazy enough to sell their best stuff to foreigners? Bullshit. And it will be the same outcome, America came in same year with Operation Desert Storm and blown up every single Republic Guard Asad Babil's tanks to hell. Bet Taji factory cant manufacture them anymore. Saddam it's a desperate man, and will kick his ass to dust. You'll see, piece of cake for Marines, win every battle. Then go home, I hope I can visit mother Russia. Still those shit heads of Tanker Wars issue supplied arms to Iraq and intelligence. Its gonna be like Afghanistan all over, 'cept that Russians will never set a foot on Iraq. Battle zeros our rifles and kill 'em all as long as the bird, ball and hook support us, e'rything will be fine…you'll see"

Yuri took another sip empting the can.

Everyone seemed to be nodding in approval.

"Shit that some good stuff for the book"

"Shut your trampy mouth Kirk"

Lissa ignored the rants, taking a look for Dib, but he was depth in though.

She caressed his hand quietly, enjoying the warm that spread to her body as he intertwined his hand with hers. "Whats the matter?"

His eyes looked distant and worried. "I don't know…I-Im sure something bad will happen. It's a war after all, and everyone will lose something and I don't want to lose you"

She smiled. "That's too sweet, but we need to get out of boot camp first, then infantry school and then we will have time for worry. For now let's enjoy the little time we have to talk"

He nodded, giving a weak smile. "Sounds like a very complete schedule, doesn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Again sorry for the big delay, gonna start another fic soon and I'll got the time for another chapter of Amiss Sins and then this one yet again. Marines acronyms can be found on wikipedia; just write **List of United States Marine Corps acronyms and expressions, **you're set then. The war will begin in two chapters. In the next chapter, boot camp is completed, with ten mandatory days of freedom before the final training in infantry school. What will Dib and Lissa do? How will their families react when war will be about to start? When the final goodbye is said, there will be not going back.

From Venezuela

D4rK


End file.
